Liliana Mayfair's Life Of Hardships
by MaryOlivia
Summary: I, Liliana Mayfair, meet a what you could call a... handful of people on my first train ride to Hogwarts, James Potter and Molly then include nearly all their cousins and a few of my own friends and you have the beggining to a whole lot of drama. xx
1. Hogwarts Letter

**All****songs****mentioned****aren't****mine****btw.****Look****at****them****online.****All****good****songs****in****my****opinion.****And****I****don't****own****Harry****Potter****or****any****characters****except****Liliana****and****her****mum****and****dad****and****friends****etc.****I****DON'T****OWN****IT!****Also****she****was****going****to****be****in****2nd****year****but****called****a****12****year****old****a****sex****god****seemed****pervy****so****I****think****13****is****better,****not****that****much****better,****but****a****bit.****Liliana****(lily-arna).****Oh****and****forget****the****fact****Albus****etc****would****be****in****2nd****year.**

**Chapter****1**

"Liliana." My mum is the downside to my life.

"Liliana." I'm sure all mums do it. You know. Where they call you. And call you. But you ignore until you get to breaking point and just have to go downstairs? Well Liliana was NOT going to give in today.

"Yes ma?" Liliana shouted down the stairs. The whole house was silent until…

"Liliana, come downstairs would you darling?"

"Can't you just _tell_ me what you want?" Liliana shouted back.

… "No."

Ugh, unbelievable. Liliana walked back into her room, got a bobble and walked over to her mirror. It was a nice mirror, and when she got her Hogwarts letter she decided she was going to take it with her.

-

"_I'm__bringing__sexy__baaaaack"__Liliana__sang__into__a__hairbrush,__pouting__into__her__mirror,__you__know__the__movie__sort?__With__all__the__lights__around__it?__It__was__great.__She__loved__to__the__moment__she__set__her__eyes__on__it.__She__had__had__it__since__she__was__7,__6__years__now.__Her__speakers__were__on__loud__but__Liliana__still__walked__over__and__turned__it__up__more__as__it__turned__to__a__slower__song._

"_I__set__fiiiiire__to__the__raaaain!"__she__sang__pulling__her__long__black__hair__into__a__ponytail__with__a__pink__bobble.__She__outlined__her__blue__eyes__with__eyeliner__and__added__a__bit__of__a__flick__at__the__end__of__her__eyes__she__blew__her__full__fringe__out__of__the__way__of__her__eyes._

"_I__really__need__to__cut__this."__She__murmured,__fingering__her__fringe__that__was__getting__in__her__eyes.__She__got__a__comb__and__brushed__it__back__into__place._

"_Voila."__She__thought,__"Finished."__She__looked__herself__up__and__down__before__turning__off__her__music,__to__her__great__regret,__music__was__her__life.__Being__a__dancer__meant__you__had__to__like__music,__"it__was__literally__the__law."__Is__what__she__always__says.__"Oh__well,"__she__thought.__She__missed__her__cousins__and__it__would__be__fun__to__see__them__before__she__went__to__boarding__school._

"_AHHHHHH!__" __The__scream__echoed__all__around__the__house__and__brought__Liliana__and__her__Dad__running__down__the__stairs__to__see__what__was__going__on._

"_Michael!__Michael!__It's__a__bird._Owl_.__How__did__it__get__here__Michael?"__My__mum.__The__drama__queen._

"_Calm__it__mum,__it's__only__a__bird!__Oh!__It__has__a__letter!"__Liliana__relaxed__her__posture__and__walked__over__to__it__ignoring__her__mothers__whimpering__and__requests__for__Liliana__to__get__away__from__the__bird.__As__she__neared__the__bird__stuck__out__its__leg__allowing__easy__access.__She__pulled__off__the__letter__that__said_

_Liliana__Mayfair_

_Second__bedroom__to__the__right_

_108__Walkers__Road,_

_Pepers__Heath_,

_England._

"_Ooooh!__It's__for__me!"__Liliana__exclaimed__with__excitement.__She__turned__the__letter__around__and__saw__a__crest__that__she__didn't__recognize._

"_Hogwarts?__" __She__asked__with__a__snort__of__laughter.__ "__What's__that?"__she__asked__looking__up__at__her__parents__equally__puzzled__expressions.__Liliana__ripped__open__the__envelope__and__started__to__read._

"_Witchcraft."__She__picked__out__looking__at__her__parents__with__a__worried__expression.__All__of__a__sudden__there__was__a__loud__crack._

"_Oh__good!__You__finally__got__it!__We've__been__trying__to__get__to__you__since__your__11th__birthday!__Well,__at__least__you've__got__it__now,__and__yes,__it's__all__true."__Professor__Longbottom__said__answering__the__question__on__Liliana's__face._

"_I'm__the__deputy__head__teacher__there__you__see__the__headmistress__' __name__at__the__bottom.__Yeah__that's__her.__Pleased__to__meet__you.__Neville__Longbottom.__And__you__are__…__"__he__trailed__off,__peering__over__at__her__letter__"Oh__Liliana!__How__could__I__forget?__You__must__be__very__surprised,__you__haven't__said__a__word,__understandably__of__course,__and__oh__no__I__'__m__rambling__again,__always__happens__with__muggle__families!"__He__chuckled.__"Yes,__you're__a__witch,__you__were__supposed__to__go__two__years__ago__so__you've__already__missed__2__years__training__but__I'm__sure__with__evening__classes__you'll__catch__up__in__no__time__… __especially__as-__oh__you__don__'__t__need__to__know__that__yet__actually.__You'll__be__having__them__with__me__also,__it's__my__fault__you__didn't__come__last-!__" __Professor__Longbottom__got__cut__off__by__the__exited__squeal__of__Liliana__Mayfair._

"_Are__you__…__freaking__serious?"__she__asked__with__a__shrill__voice__full__of__excitement._

"_Yes.__I__am__freaking__serious."__Longbottom__said__smiling._

"_Do__I__get__a__wand?__I've__always__wanted__one__of__those!__They__sound__so__cool!"__she__said__flailing__her__arms__about__in__a__star__wars__light__sabre__fashion._

"_Yes,__but__how__did__you__know?"_

"_I've__seen__programmes,"__she__said__dismissively._

"_Well,__good__now__all__the__information__is__in__there,__books__and__basic__needs__for__your__time__at__Hogwarts,__I__'__ll__be__glad__to__see__you__on__September__the__first,"__he__said__smiling.__Then__another__crack__sounded__from__no__where__and__he__was__gone.__Liliana__turned__her__head__slowly__to__look__at__her__parents__' __own__looks__of__amazement._

-

It was now the first of September and time to go downstairs.

"Yes mother dearest?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"Breakfast Lily." Her mother said mimicking Liliana's tone.

"Its Liliana mother, you know I don't like being called Lily!" She complained. Her and her parents went to Diagon Alley, 1 week after they got the letter and got all of her equipment and even though it was another month before she was going to leave she packed as soon as she got home only to keep unpacking and reading her books, then re-packing, but finally the day had come for Liliana to go to Hogwarts. She had packed her trunk properly the night before only to get no sleep.

"Oh, really?" She said giving Liliana a pancake, not really listening.

They left half and hour later with Liliana's hair tied back with a black bobble, wearing black skinny jeans and a plain black v-neck, she looked very cat-woman-y also with her usual eye liner with the flick and black sunglasses even though it wasn't that sunny, she didn't like to stand out much. Some would say she was fashionable, some would say she was a freak, but they were the… jealous ones, you could say, jealous of what you may ask, well maybe Liliana's curvy but skinny figure, model's face and beautiful hair, only naming a few. But she had grown not to be arrogant with kids teasing her constantly; all the questions were answered when she got her Hogwarts letter.

"Come on Li-li! The train will be going soon!" Her dad said pushing her towards the door of the train, her bag dragging behind him.

"I'll see you at Christmas ok?" Liliana asked tears pricking her eyes. This was the first night she had had without her parents, if you have no friends you don't normally go to sleepovers.

"Don't cry, Li-li, or you'll start me off!" Her mum said dramatically.

"Ok, bye," She whispered quietly, trying to hide her breaking voice. She walked on the train and looked for a compartment. God. Her parents were lying. She was 10 minutes early. At least she found a compartment easily though.

Not 2 minutes later a group of about 10 people walked in. Liliana looked up in surprise as the girl at the front suddenly stopped and stared.

"_What__are__you__doing_ _Mol_- oh, but this is _our_ compartment." A young, obviously shy boy said, blushing when Liliana looked at him, her outlined eyes extremely intimidating yet innocent at the same time. It was obvious she had a fiery temper.

"Oh I'm sorry. Ill just leave." Liliana said blushing furiously as 10 people watched her pack away her books with curious eyes until…

"No, no stay! The train will be leaving soon and all the compartments will be full no need to move now. Hello, my name is Molly Wesley. What's yours?" she said in a slightly patronizing voice.

"Urm…uh." Liliana said squirming under their stares. "Urm-."

"Forgotten or something?" an obviously arrogant boy said.

"Shut _up_, James." Molly said glaring at him. She put on her nice smile and turned back to the blushing Liliana.

"It's er… Liliana Mayfair." She said with a shy smile to the group. The first boy came forward.

"Albus Potter. Nice to meet you." He said.

"What year are you in? You don't look 11. Oh, and James Potter." He said with a mocking bow.

"Nine. I mean third." She said correcting herself.

"I've never seen you and what did you mean nine?" James said but was cut off by Molly.

"Please sit back down! Do you want some chocolate?" she asked looking into her bag. Liliana mumbled in protest but it went unnoticed as the rest of the group filed in and introducing themselves as obviously Molly, James, Albus, and then, Roxanne, Fred, Louis, Rose, Victore and Dominique. Molly proceeded to shove a box that said… wait a second…

"Frog?" Liliana said her voice filled with horror. The group said nothing and just looked at her trying to figure her out when Molly shouted out:

"Oh of course, she's muggle-born aren't you!" the whole group muttered 'oh yeahs' and 'of courses'.

"Muggle what now? Is that an insult because that's just… that's just mean!" Liliana asked the group of people trying to suppress giggles.

"Go on fine laugh! I knew it would be like this! I totally clueless like a blind man or something walking around on the top of a mountain. It will _hurt_ when I fall. I don't need anything else broken I think my eyes are enough thank you! So just like get a helicopter and save me from this… er… from the mountain?" she finished off as more of a question as she realised she just climbed higher up her metaphorical mountain and fell into a ditch. She really should stop with the rambling; it is not a good first impression.

"No its not it is it?" James said.

"Did I… did I just that all out loud?" she asked.

"Yes… but it doesn't matter. Eat." Molly demanded. She opened the packet and screeched as a frog jumped out and out of the window. Liliana dropped the packet on the floor and scooted over to the window with wide eyes.

"Thank you? Urm I need sleep." She said closing her eyes. As soon as she did they all broke out whispering.

"She's weird!" said James voice.

"No she is not. I have a great feeling we will be friends." Molly said the smile obvious in her voice.

"Thank you. Back at home I was a… loner? I suppose I didn't _need_ to tell you that but oh well. It was because of my magic. People thought I was weird. I'm _not_ crazy though. I don't talk to myself or anything. I used to get bullied quite a lot. I hope you lot don't bully me. I've had enough of that, it really is quite boring." She smiled at the strangers, tiredness sweeping over her. Liliana closed her eyes and fell straight to sleep but not before she heard more whispering break out over the group.

"See? Weird." She heard James whisper.

-

A couple of hours later she felt herself being woken up.

"Come on Liliana! You need to change!" Molly's bright smile greeted her as she slowly woke up.

"What time is it?" she grunted. Molly just laughed.

"About 10 minutes before well be there."

"Ok." She stood up, bumped into James and fell back on the chair.

"Hmm. Gryffindor. The brave one right?" she asked him. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

"Yes… what do you want to be sorted into?" He asked slowly.

"I don't really mind. Not Slytherin. Or Hufflepuff they seem like daises. Or Ravenclaw, bit swotty. So Gryffindor. Is everyone there?" she asked looking up at his big chocolate eyes and black hair that was getting in his eyes. Like hers!

"Everyone in this compartment. So far. Albus and Rose need to get sorted like you."

"Your hair is like mine. Did you know that? My fringe is too long and gets in my way and it's black like yours. But you're a boy so you wouldn't call it a fringe. But you know what I mean." She said smiling.

"I suppose. Shouldn't you get dressed?" he asked. She stood up again knocking into him but knocking him down instead.

"Sorry." She said while reaching up to get her trunk down. She felt a presence behind her and a heavenly smell. It was James.

"Here let me help you." He said reaching up. He was a good inch taller than her so it was easier for him. She could feel him pressed up against her back. God he was musclely for a 13 year old. Liliana was 13 too but she was mature for her age; and he was as sexy as hell. James got her trunk down and passed it too her with a smile. She smiled back and rummaged through it forgetting the bras and knickers her mum insisted on buying her saying she was now a grown woman and needed grown women underwear. _Ah__memories__…_ Liliana thought. It was only her and James in the compartment, the rest went to get changed in the toilets down the corridor. She rifled through her bag, bringing all the neatly packed underwear up from the bottom and in full view for all the sexy men in the compartment. Liliana didn't realise until…

"Nice panties Li-Li." James said smirking. _Be__cool__Liliana.__Be__cool!_She thought. She could feel her confidence growing, something it hadn't done for a while.

"Thanks James. You wouldn't have extensive knowledge on the subject though would you? Except your mothers, I hope you haven't been rifling through her draws for something to wank to. And don't call me Li-Li, that what my mum and dad call me." Liliana replied coolly.

"Hilarious Lily. Want to help me broaden my knowledge on the subject?" James replied with a wink.

"Don't call me Lily either. And in your wet dreams." She replied with a wink back.

"Ooooh… feisty. Y'know, my grandpa James liked someone called Lily but she didn't like him… but she fell for the Potter charm, they all do." Another wink "Apparently, then they went out and got married and had there son Harry. Does that remind you of something…? Lily?" James replied slyly.

"Oh… James are you saying you have a crush on me? When did they get together?"

"Seventh year, why? Want to speed up the process this time round? Took my dad one year less."

"Like I said… in your wet dreams James. And you'd still have to wait 2 years by the sound of it. And if you're really that desperate for me, you'll have to think up some very unusual ways to ask… my personality is quite… kooky you could say. Something to think about. Bye James." She replied in a sly voice, leaning forwards, closer towards him, then at the last second before there lips would meet she pulled back and walked towards the door but not before turning around and giving the smirking James a wink and a small wave. 

She got changed into her uniform putting her own twist on it, skirt shorter than regulations, a little higher than half way up, tie on loosely, long socks up to her knees, her shirt was fitted, robes were open showing her uniform and her prized possession: her necklace it was a simple, thin silver chain with a metal, pastel pink apple that was the size of a thumb nail, and the stalk and leaf were gold. She got it for her last birthday and hadn't taken it off once except baths and showers. When she walked back into the compartment everyone was back. Molly smiled at Liliana and was taken aback when Liliana smiled back brightly before entering the compartment and sitting next to her.

"Want another frog?" Molly asked warily.

"Sure. I'll make sure I catch it this time." She said smiling. Molly offered her the frog and Liliana opened it carefully, caught it and stuffed it in her mouth unceremoniously to the disgust of Dominique. She pulled out the card.

"What's this?" she asked. Seeing a picture of the famous Hermione Granger shed once seen in a book.

_For__aiding__Harry__Potter__and__Ron__Weasley__in__their__attempt__to__destroy__the__Horcruxes__and__the__subsequent__defeat__of__Voldemort.__Also,__for__eradicating__pro-pureblood__laws__at__the__Ministry__of__Magic__and__campaigning__for__the__rights__of__non-human__beings__such__as__house-elves._

It said.

"Chocolate frog card. You collect them." Albus said.

"So… like Pokémon?" Liliana asked. "Pokémon? No? Oh well I hate it anyway." Liliana mused. She looked at the picture again.

"She's very pretty isn't she?" Liliana asked the group.

"She's my mam," Hugo said smiling. "I'll tell her you said that, and then she'll favour you."

"Go for it!" Liliana replied enthusiastically. The train then boarded and Liliana hauled her trunk off the top compartment before:

"I've got it _Lily_." He said with a big emphasis on the Lily that didn't get missed by Albus who gave Liliana a look of humour. Liliana just shrugged and smiled at him.

"I have to travel with the first years today. Professor Longbottom said about the experience that every first year apparently experiences so… yeah. Sorry guys." Liliana said with regret, mostly pointed at Molly and James.

"You can go with me and Albus!" Rose said excitedly. "I'm not sure who the 4th person will be though." It turned out to be Scorpius Malfoy, much to the displeasure of Rose and Albus. Liliana didn't know why. She liked him, he was polite and nice and he was the one that helped her steady herself when she almost fell into the lake. Liliana was terrified after that. She grabbed onto Albus and Roses arms and thankfully they didn't pull away.

"Experience my arse." "Silly man." "Probably over reacting." Liliana continued to grumble to herself.

-

They got to the entrance and Liliana fluffed up her hair and sorted out her wind-swept fringe. Most of the first year boys and other boys passing, including James, were staring at her when she started to put on more eyeliner. She pretended not to realise but when she put it away and they were still staring she glared at them all and they all turned around.

"Liliana Mayfair?" Longbottom asked.

"Yeah?" she asked walking towards him.

"You will come to my office after the sorting. For the moment sit at any table you want. Go on in." he said gesturing towards the door. She pushed the door and every eye in the hall fell upon her.

"Hey! Lily, over here!" James shouted.

"It's Liliana, James, how many times?" she said as she sat down. He just laughed at her.

"Well now for my prediction to come right, well, you know why I have to call you that." He said with a wink. Liliana swore she saw a girl in Ravenclaw faint.

"Pathetic." She grumbled.

"Jealous?" James asked.

"Of what? Pathetic girls fainting when you move your facial muscles." She asked.

"Yeah." He said still smirking. She flicked his nose and the smirk flew away.

"Psh. You should stop smirking so much. You'll get wrinkles. And then what will you do?" She whispered dramatically. James was about to reply but the opening of the great hall doors silenced him.


	2. The Truth

"Potter, Albus." Why do people _always _start whispering? First Rose now Al, as I was apparently supposed to call him. My first thought when they came in was, as i think was everybody else's was 'Aww they are so cute!' I honestly didn't realise how small they were.

Back to the whispering. I'll have to ask James S Potter later. He told me the 'S' stood for Sirius, his dad's God-father or something, but I changed it to sexy. Not that he'll ever find out.

"GRIFFINDOR!" everyone on the table cheered, a lot more than they did for anyone else. Hmm. Interesting. I whooped enthusiastically as Al came and sat next to me.

"Well done Albus!" I said ruffling his hair, much to his displeasure. "James? Will you do me a favour?"

"Anything for you Lily." James replied.

"I need to go to Professor Longbottom's office to get sorted. Will you take me there?" I asked in a sugar-sweet voice.

"Anything for you." James replied mocking me with a sweet voice. I smiled and turned to my golden plate in anticipation. I had read about this part in 'Hogwarts: a History'. And there you go. Food just appeared, all of my favourites. Pork chops and potatoes. I haven't had those in a while. I waited until everyone else started picking at the food, then I dived. Not literally. That would be weird. I grabbed a chop and a few potatoes, and nat least one of everything else.

"There is such a thing as a second portion you know." James said eyeing my mountain of a plate. I just grinned, shrugging and tucked in.

An hour later, when everyone was finished, Professor Longbottom called for silence and started talking.

"Welcome first years and other... transfers." He added after a pause, looking at me. "See Mr. Filch for the list of banned things. Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. And don't be naughty. Give a clap for our head boy and girl Georgia Berks and Louis Pennyfield. Prefects will show you to your dormitories. Have a good night." Wow. Short.

"This way! Follow me please!" a stern voice said.

"When do you need to go Lil?" James asked, capturing my attention from the moving pictures around me.

"Now." I replied grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the crowd around us. "Which way now?" I asked.

"That way." He said pointing to where we just came from.

"Oh. Shut up!" He ran forward, still holding my hand until we reached a stone gargoyle.

"Well, here is where in leave you," James said in a mock-grave voice. "You need a password to get up so… too bad."

"Don't be rude James! I _was_expecting her remember." Professor Longbottom's voice said from behind us.

"Sorry Neville. Bye Liliana." He said turning to me. Longbottom walked in front of me and gave the password. I turned back in time to blow James a kiss and wink at his smirk. He blew a kiss back, turned round and stwaggered away. I followed Longbottom up the stairs and was seriously overcome by all the paintings in the office. I read the bottom of a few, Dumbledore, Snape and Dippet. The headmasters and mistresses.

"Ok then. Sit down Liliana... very pretty name." he added after a pregnant pause. I sat down on the chair in front of the desk and he brought over a very tattered old hat. He placed the hat on my head and I was so strong willed to be in Gryffindor, like the Wotters (Weasley and Potters) as soon as the hat touched my head it shouted "GRIFFINDOR!" I was indefinatly happy.

"Oh Yay! I wanted to be in that house!" I told him happily

"I used to be in that house. It's good there." He said with a fond smile. "Come on; i'll show you to the common room. I looked down at my robes and saw the Gryffindor crest on my chest. I smiled brightly as we exited the office and went towards the common room.

"This is the Fat Lady. The password is Thestral." At the word 'Thestral' the portrait swung open to show a very crowded common room.

"I'm sure your friends will show you where you're sleeping. Have fun this year." Longbottom said smiling.

"Liliana! Yay I knew you'd be here!" came the voice of Molly Weasley.

"Hey Molly!" I said back, walking through the portrait in a crowd of Wotters.

"Lily." James said nodding. "Was the hat harsh?" he asked with a voice that sounded like he wanted it to have been but supressed it to be chivalrous.

"No, it barley touched my head." I said with a smug voice. "Can you show me my room Molly? Professor Longbottom said you would?"

"Sure Liliana." She said grabbing my hand. I muttered a 'bye' to the group as we came to some stairs. "Up here." She said pulling me up the stairs and to the left. "When we came back I made sure we'd be in the same dorm together, there's two for us third years because so many girls got sorted! It just seemed right to have someone you knew. Your beds here next to mine." She said pointing to an empty bed, the bed next to the window. _Oh good, _I thought. I love to read on window seats because the views can be so spectacular and if it was hot there was guarantee of a nice breeze. My trunk was already by the side of the bed so I walked over to the bed and jumped happily on it.

"Oooooh so comfy! How can you bear to even get up in the mornings?" I asked flipping to my side and closing my eyes.

"No, no! No sleeping yet Liliana! Were going to play a game of exploding snap. But," she said, dropping her voice and edging nearer. "You should always get out of the game before nine, otherwise the firewhiskey come out and it turns into...like... a crazy... thing i dunno how to explain it but its just best, trust me. And just a fair warning. James is the best player at card games out of our whole family, so you do not want to play with him or you'll just end up… like… with no money or... _naked_after two minutes or something." She smiled suddenly and yanked me off the bed laughing at my shocked expression.

"What's 'firewhiskey'?" I asked.

"Oh it's the strongest alcohol in the wizarding world sort of like that… Urm... vodka is it? Yes, vodka, that's in the muggle world. Bad times." She said grimacing. "And in my opinion 13 is just too young to be drinking that so I'll just pull you out with me. Ok? Good." She said smiling when I nodded. I totally agreed. The only experience I had had with alcohol was champagne at my auntie's wedding and I got drunk after about two glasses. Ridiculous. At least my parents just laughed it off rather than getting annoyed like my ex-friend, Hannah's parents, they grounded her. I missed all my old friends quite a lot, but we had been... well you could say growing apart for a while, them being cool and me being a total and complete loser did change things. Even my ex-sister thought I was weird. The memory brought tears to my eyes and Molly's voice snapped me out my thoughts of my former best friend.

"Liliana are you ok?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. I wiped my eyes quickly and smiled a sad smile at her.

"Sure Molly. Just bad memories brought to the surface does normally bring tears to your eyes." After a very pregnant pause I asked, "Can I call you Mol? Its suits you so much more."

"Well...I don't _normally_ let people but sure, if were going to be _best friends_, its good to have a nickname. Can I call you Lil?" she asked hesitantly.

"So true. And sure, your lucky only a few people call me that, don't tell James though he'll get jealous, I told him not to call him that. Or Lily for that matter, but I can tell he's stubborn, I've already lost that war." I said off-handily. Molly grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I pouted my lips and looked back longingly at the bed. Mol laughed at my lovey dovey expression as we descended the stairs.

"Ok, second round then?" said an unfamiliar voice. I looked round, to the corner, and found, James, Louis, Fred, and 1 unfamiliar face. We walked over, and Mol sighed exasperatedly as a bottle, obviously firewhiskey, came into view even though it wasn't even nine.

"What is that?" Mol asked angrily putting a hand on her hip.

"This, Molly dear? I would assume you of all people would know what this is. It is Firewhiskey is it not?" Fred said in an obivously fake puzzled voice. James laughed and I felt like I was missing something.

"Oh fuck off Fred! It's not even nine anyway! Why do you have that out? Jesus, I said we wouldn't play if you decided to introduce 'a new player' to the game! Do you not listen? Oh well, come on Lil we'll just have a girls night in the dorm. And no dirty thinking James! I can see it in your eyes pervert!" Mol said all in one breath.

"Lil? Did she just call you Lil? _No fair! _You said I couldn't call you that!" James whined

"Well James, since you insist on calling me Lily, why does it really matter?" I asked him laughing.

"Oh… well I suppose."

"Come on then Mol. We'll have some fun of our own! James!" I shrieked as James smiled a very dirty smile. _His own cousin_. Pervert. I yanked Mol away and we started up the stairs, when we got up, we both changed into our pyjamas and Molly came over to my bed and sat down on the end, pouring many sweets on my bed. We closed the curtains round the bed and Mol cast a charm 'Muffilato' she told me it stopped people hearing us.

"So, tell me about your life." She said taking a Fruit Gum, she was fascinated by these and loved them to bits that she had had nearly one pack to herself already.

"There not much really. I had loads of friends when I was young, but, I started to show signs of magic, my hair growing, running really fast, gliding off swings by accident, so as I showed magic, my friends all seemed to disappear. But one of my friends stayed loyal, or what I thought was loyal, Lola Kidston, she told off all the bullies for being mean, when really she was being a whole other level of mean herself, she stayed with me until my magic really got out of hand and I was making things fly around the room, she just exploded, told me why she had given the bullies... secret smiles? i dunno what to call them- When she told them off, they were all in on it then, it was so horrible. Then I thought to myself, obviously this would happen how could I think Lola Kidston, miss pretty, miss clever, miss perfect could ever be friends with someone like me, she was a mover and stayed in the now, not the yesterday, or the last year as I was." Tears were slowly and lightly but fast and unstoppable down my face and onto my bed. "It was in front of everyone, she liked to feel good about herself and all the praise after she ditched me was making her head nearly pop it was so bloody big, I tried to get back at her but with so many people on her side it all just fell down for me until I was worse than an intruder. I was a loner, outcast and all round loser. No one would think that though, I was normally quite confident, my parents knew nothing about any of this and still don't, I don't know what they thought happened but they just accepted my lame excuses and lies. I pretended to go out but I just snuck back into my room and read by the window. I-I was totally alone, no one to talk to or listen to. All by myself. I couldn't skip school or my parents would find out, I used to go, I got used to Lola's torments and pranks. Her boyfriend, Jack, the one I said James was like, was even worse. He was known for his bulling, I'm sure she was only going out with him for that. She was being un-necessarily harsh and I have no idea why. In was looking for another three years of her before I got my Hogwarts letter." I smiled under my tears. "I felt like my life was finally making sense and I couldn't care less what she had to say over the next few weeks of school and seeing her out. I just smiled at her and told her she was being ridiculous. Her face when I said that was just the best thing I can remember from my _whole_life, I swear it was great." My face dropped into a frown. "But it just got worse. I-I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Please. Can I just sleep now? Thank you for this Mol it has helped a bit, all I had was my diary. You can read it if you want. It's in my trunk. It's fine. Good night." I know I was acting weird but I had to make her leave. She left after a couple of minutes, making sure I was ok. She grabbed my diary and sat down on her bed, a concerned expression on her face the whole way. I fell asleep quickly, tears streaming slowly down my face.

Molly's POV.

I grabbed her diary and went over to my bed. I waited til she was asleep, i felt like crying. I was always easily set off but this was just depressing. I have such a big family so I never feel alone, I can't even imagine how she feels, it would've been unbearable. I got up and wiped my eyes. I made my way down the stairs to the common room. As soon as I got down I bumped into James and Fred, they had obviously just finished there game and were coming up. They took one look at me and steered me to the nearest couch, shooing away everyone in hearing distance.

"Mollie-Polly?" Fred asked using my childhood nickname. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing to do with me or anything. It's Liliana." James perked up at the name. It was cute how much he liked her. Such a shame one _blonde bimbo _got in the way. "She's just had quite a depressing past, she told me she used to get bullied… _a lot_I was listening and… she says she felt so alone. I couldn't imagine with such a big family, you can't possibly be alone. She gave me her diary; I'm supposed to read it. I probably should now, bye Fredstar, Jamsie." I said, using there nicknames, much to James' disgust. I went upstairs, watched Liliana sleep some more and went into my bed and started to read.

-oooo-

_Dear Diary,_

_Something kinda weird happened today. I don't really know how to explain it but I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen sometime soon. _

_Anyway, __back to my original point. Lola. She's been acting __really__ weird. Impatient... and cranky with me, like she cant stand me talking to her, telling her my secrets or even looking at her. I also saw her giving Jack Hubbard a wink and a secret smile? I dont know how to explain it. Right after he called me a freak and shoved me over. I don't know what it means but I really can't doubt her because she's my only friend at the moment, the only one who knows my deepest secrets. I have bruises from when Tommy pushed me over, right into a wall. It was so painful; I started to bleed as well but as soon as I got home all the scars were gone. I'm really worried about what's happening to me. I'm so confused and scared because when Jack and all the others sees tomorrow he'll just tease me more, like always. I was worried about my parents seeing them. I really am running out of excuses now for all my bruises, only the scars and cuts heal, there's this one bruise, on my hip, its massive. _

_I've got to go hide you now. Ha, imagine if my parents found this, or anyone actually. I'd have even more hell for another THREE years! Oh well, at least I'm learning to joke about it now._

_Love, Liliana xx_

_Wow_. I thought. The biggest bruise I've had was about the size of a thumb, when I accidently bumped into the table on Christmas, with all my cousins running around. I could see the pages of the diary shrivelled where tears had fallen. I put down the diary and went to sleep, reflecting on what she had read the words '_secret smile'_echoed in my minds' subconscious and I had a horrible nightmare that I was in Liliana's place but I had literally no one. No parents. No friends. No family.

I woke up crying again, like I had these past days. I looked over at my cloak and squinted at its bright light. Ugh, 6 o clock, I thought miserably. Half and hour before I have to get up. I went into the bathroom washed my face, paying particular attention to my eyes, trying to make the redness go away. I hated seeing Fred's face when I walked down to breakfast. I put on some make-up and a bright smile, got dressed and walked down to breakfast where I met Fred's wary eyes. I smiled at him, aware of my still red-tinted eyes and tucked in.

Liliana POV 

I was faking sleep. I had seen Molly crying in her sleep but didn't wake her up, for all the times the tables had been turned. I knew she was having nightmares. No one but us two had had the _privilege_ of reading my minds troubles and worries. I got up and copied Molly's routine. We could both still see the red-rim around each others eyes though, and the slightly shiny look about them as well. I got dressed and put on my makeup. I walked down to breakfast, bumping into James; we walked silently together even though I knew James had already eaten. We all had a silent agreement with each other since they all learned the horrors of my past; _don't ask questions, no matter what._It wasnt fun but it worked for everyone to just pretend everything was ok.

-oooo-

Weeks past and still no-one talked of why Molly or I were pretending everything was ok. It was one week before the Christmas holidays. James was working up the courage to ask me if I wanted to spend the holidays at his house, Grimmauld place, being the idiot he is. He wanted it to be at a time no-one would be listening so the blonde bimbo wouldn't find out.

"Liliana? Will you go for a walk with me?" James asked giving me a hopeful look. I smiled and said:

"Sure James." I hauled myself of the red couch in the common room with James' hand. He guided me, placing his hand on the small of my back, making me smile. We both still liked each other, but James hadn't asked me out yet, like he hinted he would. Little did I know that he needed to sort out a little problem first. We walked a little more until they were out on the grounds and by the black lake.

"James? Was there a specific reason you brought me out here?" I asked looking up at him.

"No… um… yes actually. Do you want to come over to the Burrow at Christmas this year?" He asked worryingly.

"Am I supposed to know what the Burrow is?" I asked giggling. James' solemn expression turned to a happy one all of a sudden.

"It's just my family home, well, I live in Grimmauld place but we go to the Burrow on Christmas day, so you would, if you wanted to, go to Grimmauld place first. Do you want to?" He asked looking down at me with a, in my opinion, extremely sexy and cute smile.

"Well, how could I possibly deny that cute face of yours?" I asked grinning as I pinched his cheeks and wobbled them. James laughed sarcastically and grabbed my hands, pulling them down to my sides. He stared passionatly into my eyes, all traces of laughter gone. And before we knew what we were doing he leaned down up and placed his lips on mine. It was my first kiss, and I hoped I was doing ok. He pulled back quite suddenly, making me fall on him in shock, he steadied me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Please Liliana! Why wont you tell me why it was so bad?" he asked, both of us knowing what he was talking about. I yanked my arms out of his grasp, the kiss forgotten.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of this, you just _don't_understand-!" I started, irritated.

"No! I don't understand your right. Because you won't tell me! Explain to me Liliana; explain why it causes you so much pain, when you have _so_many friends now!" James shouted. Albus was right, I really did have a temper, and now it was flaring up dangerously.

"I don't _want_you to understand James! I don't want to see pity, or… I don't know, I just don't want you to feel sorry for me! It's best if you just let it go Jam-!" I shouted back, desperate for a topic change.

"If you don't want pity I wont give it you, if your really that desperate for a new life, why hold onto your old one constantly, I can tell your always thinking of it and if you just tell me, everything will be-!"

"SHE WAS MY SISTER!" I shouted back, tears in my eyes.

"What?" James whispered, dumb-struck.

"She was my sister, James."

"What do you mean 'was'?" James asked slowly.

"She…" I started. I took a deep breath before starting again. "She was adopted. I never knew and neither did she, but one of my aunts let it slip one time, and she pretended she was fine with it and didn't care… that we were her real family. But she was secretly trying to find them and was blaming _me _for all this. And once she found them… she used the one thing against me that destroy me. Our friendship. I know… I know it sounds a bit cheesy, but at the time she was my only friend because when I was angry things smashed around me, and when I was bullied, people swore I grew just a bit smaller, but the next day I was the same height. They all thought I was a freak; the place I live is very judgemental, if a man leaves your house in the same clothes as the day before the woman is classed as a slut, even if they don't know the full story. So yeah… I was the freak of the village, a hot-spot for bullying, and as I started to get bullied all my friends turned on me, telling all my secrets to the kids in school, who I fancied, my troubles at home, 'great bullying material' they must've thought. She was play-acting all those months while trying to find her _real_parents. Then one day, the call came, and they wanted her back to, so she blew up in my face. Said… horrible things. And… then she left home, went to live with her real parents. Only about ten minutes away so she didn't change schools. It got way worse then, now I didn't have the popular kid on my side, now that I was all alone, and now that any kid that sympathised with me got beat up, I actually got punched a couple of times." I told him sadly, turning away from him and wiping my wet face.

"They used to push me into sharp things or on the floor. I got this one when Tommy Mitchell 'accidently' pushed me into a wall on the way home." I said lifting up my shirt revealing a big bruise on my hip, the size of a hand spread out.

"Why didn't you heal it?" James asked, running his fingers lightly over the bruise.

"Oh, because of the fantastic memories it holds within." I said sarcastically." I didn't know how idiot." I said grabbing James' hand when he accidently pressed too hard on the bruise. "So… anyway, they were all so bad, so my magic was even worse, even my parents were rejects by this time, 'for creating a freak' they all used to say to us. Then a couple of weeks later my letter came." I said, quickly moving on to the better part of the story, a bright smile on my face. "It explained everything. I was over the moon! Nothing the kids did affected me now. I could feel the magic coursing through my veins and when they tried to push me back, they couldn't touch me, if I really wished hard, they could only get an inch from my body. It was great. When they realised they couldn't touch me physically, they used all the things Lola told them, but when they went too far they lost their voice. It was great!" I said happily, but all of a sudden my smile vanished and it looked like it had never been there. "And that's why it is so bad, I haven't told you the half of the things they used to bully me with or what they used to hurt me or how _many _times they caused some serious harm. But... you're right. I shouldn't hold onto it all, but don't expect it to all go away in one second, it will take time." I told him looking up at James' eyes for the first time in all of my speech.

"I didn't expect it to." He said pulling me into another mind blowing kiss, but shorter this time, hugging me tightly afterwards. A dazzling smirk appeared on his face and he said:

"So are you going to come at Christmas or not?"

"Like I said," I said leaning in. "how could I deny such a sexy face?"

"You didn't say sexy last time." James said, one eyebrow lifting.

"Well, do you want me to change it back to cute then?" I said raising my eyebrow up as well, with a smirk.

"No, no. I'm fine with sexy. So, what's happening now? Do you want to go out with me?" James said, realising he came at it the completely wrong way when a mischievous smirk crossed my face.

"Well, James, who would've thought, _you_ having a bad memory, or do you remember what I said on the train? James, I'm... different, kooky if you want, you'll have to be better than that!" I said in a fake-sweet voice. I turned on my heel and walked away from the plan-making James.


	3. Home Once More

Chapter 4

"Come on Lily!" James whined next to me as I got my trunk down as slowly as possible from the over head racks, watching as he grew more and more impatient until he finally cracked and helped me bring the trunk down.

"Ha! Sucker! You owe me two galleons now. Sucks for you. I knew you couldn't resist helping me with something today." I shouted pointing an accusing finger at James, laughing at his sarcastic expression on his face. He then grabbed her hand pulling her out the compartment and down the train's corridors.

"Alright, god calm down, ill pay you later." James said guiding me out the door.

I walked off the train, with my hand in James. I'm not going to deny that when he grabbed my hand my heat was in a crazy flutter of emotion that I nearly passed out, but its not as if I'm gonna tell him that I have the biggest crush on him of all time. He turned around after he had hauled my trunk off the train and smiled at me.

"Here it goes then Lily." James said putting on a smirk at the Lily.

"You really shouldn't call me that around your dad y'know James. He's not stupid, I'm sure he knows what his parents were called…" I said, warning him, my heart still wild because James perfect, manly hand was still in mine, and he wouldn't be letting go any time soon.

"Oh I don't mind him, he's had crushes before, he won't bother me…" James said waving a hand dismissively.

"Ok…" I said slowly. "Well I need to go say bye to Peach." I said sadly, though not showing it, pulling away and walked over to where I could see Peaches red hair blowing in the wind, looking like a super model. Her real name wasn't Peaches, it was Penelope but she said it was like vanilla ice cream and that really didn't suite her, she was more of a mint choc chip, as she always says.

"Peaaacchhhyyy-piieee." I sang coming up behind her. I know it was a bit weird but she hated it and so naturally I loved it.

"Laannnaaaa-loooo." She sang back. We got to each other and smiled before crossing our hands above our heads and bumping hips.

"Hey Peach."

"Yo, Lana. Want some?" She asked gesturing to a pack of gum. "You and the idiot Potter seem to be quite close, get any closer and you'll need some." She said winking. It was a known fact she hated James. I couldn't figure out why, all he had ever done was call her Red and she nearly killed him. She also 'hated' Fredstar but of course she fancied him really and hid her crush with hate. Much to his annoyance. Me and Peach became friends when we ended up sitting next to each other in literally every lesson we have together, and with both of us having, or in my case finding, confidence we became best friends as easily as you can.

"Oh shut up Peach." I replied taking some gum anyway. "I just came to say bye. I'm going home then to James for Xmas then back home. Come round after James'. Please Peach?" I asked staring straight into her big brown eyes. Most people found them intimidating. For me they were my greatest weapon, she may be fierce but she could never win a staring contest with me. I was too strong willed.

"Ok fine. And then you can tell me all the goss about the Potter-Weasley household."

"Oooook I'm leaving now. Bye Peachy-pie." I said giving her a quick hug and leaving.

I walked… well you could say walked more pushed around, back to the Potter-Weasley family.

"Hello, James here tells me your called… called _Lily_." A man said, obviously James dad, the famous Harry Potter. I glared at James before turning back to Mr. Potter.

"Well… no _actually_ my name is Liliana, James here is just set on calling me Lily." I said confidently. "Kinda obvious why though." I muttered after, causing Mr. Potter to laugh.

"Well, _Liliana, _ill look forward to having you at my home, or _homes_." He said, with a big emphasis on the's'.

"What do you mean homes? James told me you lived in Grimmauld Place?"

"Well, that's because that's James' favourite home. We also like in Godrics Hollow. But you will be coming to Grimmauld Place." Harry said.

"Ok well, I've got to go now before they come over- oh no they're coming over." I said putting my hands over my eyes and walking over to my parents.

"Muuuummm, Daaaad. What are you doing?" I asked groaning at their amused expressions.

"Well, your mother wanted to come and say hello to this lovely looking family." My dad said.

"No no no no no no! You're going to be here aggeess! And you'll meet them when they pick me up anyway! Please! You'll tell embarrassing stories without meaning to! I know you!" I said desperately.

"Oooooh, he's quite handsome isn't he?" Mum said pointing at James.

"Ugh! Lets goooo!" I said walking back to James, who asked why my mum was still pointing at him.

"She thinks your 'Handsome'. She must be blind." I teased laughing at James' mock-hurt expression, as he held onto his heart in mock-pain. I grabbed my trunk saying a quick good bye to the family and headed off to my family. We got in the car and I put in my headphones ready for the next four hour car drive that my parents oh so hated. I sang along to the music in the car, my parents always encouraged me to sing because apparently I was brilliant.

"_I'll push to see how far I'll make you go.  
>Then pull you back when I am cravin more.<br>You know that I'm the kinda girl you need,  
>so prove how much you wanna be with me.<br>I know you like it; you'll be my everything, if you don't fight it, relax and come with me.  
>I control your body and mind, look into my eyes, I got you hypnotised.<br>Like a p-p-p-p-puppet on a string.  
>Make you dance, make you sing, buy my fancy things, buy my fancy things.<br>I can make you d-d-do just anything.  
>What I want, what I dream, I just pull the string; you'll come back to me.<br>La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la."_ (Puppet: The Saturdays. **I don't own it at all)**

-oooo-

When we got home, my mother rush into the kitchen to make dinner, seeing as it was about six o clock. I ran upstairs too and plugged my iPod into the speakers and started singing along, going on the computer and checking everything. I had no messages or anything, but it was understandable. Those memories did haunt me anymore, and happily, all thanks to James, Mol, Fred and Peach, who I was closest to. I thought it over and over for about another ten minutes until my mother called me down for tea. _Oh joy, _I thought, _beans on toast. How original. _I was bombarded with questions once we sat down to actually eat, making it very hard to answer when I put food on my mouth.

I finally went back upstairs to get ready for my plans. I put on my blue skinny jeans and a burgundy long top that ended just at the bottom on my bum, it had a square neck and butterfly sleeves. I put my hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of my neck, the ponytail hanging over my left shoulder. I went back downstairs and went to my mum.

"Ma mere?" I said and she knew I wanted something off her instantly. "Could I, if possible, have a couple of pounds? I want to got to the shops and buy some more pyjamas for the Potters."

"Sure honey, how long will you be?" She asked getting her purse and bringing out a ten pound note and a couple loose pounds.

"'Bout an hour. See you later mum." I said taking the money and giving her a hug. Seeing as it was snowing, I got my coat and gloves, both baby blue, and put them on walking gout the door, it was already dark, being half past six, but I knew the shops would still be open, living in a small village guarantees that. I walked down the snow-covered street smiling; it really was beautiful, all the Victorian houses covered in snow and ivy, very nice.

_Is someone following me?_ I thought, scared. I didn't dare turn around but- but _yeah, defiantly someone walking in the snow, I can hear the crunch_. I thought mentally cursing myself for forgetting my wand. I stopped, deciding to face whatever was following me, my sub-conscious already knowing who it was. The follower stopped to and I whirled round to face around about ten people behind me, one obvious blonde at the front, obviously hearing of my arrival back to the village.

"Hello, Lola."

"Hello Liliana." Lola said back to me in a sickly-sweet voice, doing a weird wave and grinning at me sweetly, but in my opinion, it looked like she wanted to be sick at the sight of me, kind of ridiculous really. "So nice to see you." She added, while all the spectators watching laughed at her apparent 'joke'. _Yeah, real creative Lola, reaalll creative. _

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Well, shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? Do you not remember what I told you the day before you left?" She asked with a forced smile.

"Yeah, I actually meant why are you following me with about seven boys behind you, have you not grown up yet? Do you still want o fight with me when you know it wasn't my fault and when you knew I was just as clueless as you? And, anyway, do you not remember what I said to you? I told you to stuff it if you don't remember, this is my home, I'm not going to leave because of some beginning-life crisis you had." I said back. "It affected us all Lola." I hissed quietly as an afterthought.

"Not as much as me, dear _sister._"

"Get over it Lola, you have a perfect life now so why does it matter?" I asked angrily.

"Perfect? You would call my life perfect?"

"Well, I don't know. I've been away for the past couple of months."

"My life is far from perfect. I'm done now boys, have your fun." She said. Annoyingly not telling me what was wrong. _Oh craaaaappp, I really should start running, why wont my bloody legs move? _I thought desperately, but I knew what was coming so I was paralyzed with shock as about seven boys walked forwards, I could see Jack Hubbard and Toby Michaels as well, oh joy. How wonderful. Lola was walking off, hands in her baby pink puffy jacket. All the boys advanced grinning mischievously, I finally got my wits about me when I saw the face of my ex-boyfriend, Adam McCormick, whose face was in fact not mischievous, more scared, like if he didn't beat me up, he'd get beaten up himself, like he was being forced. I gave him a secret smile which he returned then waved his hand to tell me to get away, but discreetly so the others couldn't see. I turned around and ran as fast I could in the other direction, to the pyjama shop. I ran for about five minutes before I got there, all the boys had fallen behind so I could get away easier, not that they did it on purpose obviously but still.

I went into the shop, only to see a little man about to say something.

"No, no please don't shut I'll be quick I swear! I had a run in with the village's gang. Please?" I asked desperately.

"Ok five more minutes, be quick." I smiled thanks and ran off to look for some subtly sexy pyjamas I looked for a couple of minutes until, annoyingly, the little man came and stood behind me and followed me until I found some pyjamas. They were lilac short shorts and a lilac sort of vest top. I went to the counter, the little man in tow, and paid for the pyjamas, seven pounds. I bid the little man goodbye and went out side, only to be faced with a, in my mind, horrible scene. All the boys were still there, except Adam, waiting. They didn't notice when I came out the shop, they were facing the other way, fake fighting, acting like manly-men even though they were only fourteen. I stood on the shops step, signalling the little man from the shop to be quiet as he was closing, I tiptoed down the steps as quietly as possible. When I got to the last step I realised I would have to run. _Bloody snow_. I prepared myself and stuffed my bag in my jacket for and easy run. I jumped of the step and started sprinting down the road, as I was going I could hear manly shouts and footsteps trying to follow me.

As I got down the road I could see a shimmer of light. After a few minutes I could see a whole head of it. _Wait I only know one red head_… Peach!

"Fucking hell Peach! What the shits are you doing here? It's really not a good time!" I asked shouting at her from down the road, when I got to her I pulled on her arm and smiled. "Run with me will you?"

"Uh… Ok… but why are we running." She asked.

"Why do people normally run? Because there being chased." I answered for her. She nodded and sped up until we got to my house where I motioned her to stop, quickly grabbing my keys from my pocket and smashing them into the door, missing first try, then opening the door and slamming it shut behind me.

"Ha-ha I really shouldn't go out at night should I?" I asked her shaking. "Oh well at least I got my jammies…" I said. I was silent until I suddenly screamed "Muuuummm!" I made Peach jump and so I laughed until my mum called back.

"Yes dear?" She shouted back.

"I'm back and-"I started

"No? Really are you sweetheart?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"I do not appreciate you sarcasm mother, I'm putting your change on the dining room table ok?" I asked, not waiting for conformation and walking in to the dining room to put them on.

"Let's go to my room shall we?" I said grabbing her wrist.

"Oooooh there already are we Mayfair? Whoever knew you would be that easy?" She teased.

"Yes and if your quick you'll see just how easy I am." I added with a wink. I opened my door to show my pink room. Bit embarrassing really. I went over and turned my iPod speakers on and turned it down a bit, a first for me.

"So, who were you running from?" she asked plonking unceremoniously onto my bed.

"The bullies. I saw Lola too." I added and Peach suddenly shot up and demanded all the details or 'deets' as she always called them. I told her everything, well nearly everything, I didn't tell her about what she said her life was like, even though we weren't officially sisters, I could still feel the bond and I doubt she would appreciate everything I tell her. We sat in silence until I remembered I hadn't told my mum about Peach being here. Then I remembered that I hadn't asked why she was here.

"Peach? Not that I don't like you here but, Urm, why are you here one week early?" I asked looking up at her.

"I-I, please ask me later. Can I stay here until you go to the Potters? Please Liliana?" She asked with tears in her eyes, Peach rarely cried so I decided to let it drop. I gave her a sympathetic smile before I stood up.

"I haven't told my parents you're even in the house yet, let alone going to stay, ill be right back, and entertain yourself for five minutes ok?" I said answering her questioning eyes. "If that's possible." I added on the end, running out the door.

"Muuuummm? Maaaa? Mere?" I shouted round the house.

"Yeeees?" She shouted back.

"I have a friend over, she's gonna sleep here too." I shouted back. I was met with silence. _Oh god. She is doing it again. When will she ever give up? _I wondered. I waited for a bit more until:

"Come down darling I cant hear you!" She shouted up at me.

"Yes you can!"

"No I cant- I mean what did you say?" She shouted back. _Wow my mum is sooo clever… _I walked down the stairs to meet a grinning mother.

"Ok then dear but I would've liked a bit of warning, does she want anything to eat?" she asked laughing at my scowl.

"No." I said, not bothering to ask her.

"Actually I am quite hungry." A shy voice said from the top of the stairs.

"Ugh fine I just couldn't be bothered to get you anything, come down." I shouted back, ignoring my mothers disapproving glare.

After Peach was nicely fed and interrogated- I mean asked questions by my mother, we were sent off upstairs, where I put my iPod back on and we sat in comfortable silence until I had a really good idea if I must say so myself.

"Cheerleading." I said to Peach

"As in the American muggle sport?" She asked "What about it?"

"It's not just American. Anyway, what if I asked McGonagall if I can start a cheerleading/ singing group, each house can have one to cheer on their Quidditch team and for other event things? I think it's a really good idea and apparently I'm a good singer, I know you and Molly are too, so we only need two more for my plan. What do you think?" I asked her exited, her eyes lit up and she stood up and started dancing.

"Oh Liliana! This is why I love you! We would need auditions to find the remaining two. Of course Minnie will say yes, she loves you, and me and especially molly with all the good marks she gets, and she'll like the team spirit and what not." She said and then she started squealing.

"Be shush! My ears will bloody fall of Peach." She carried on and then started cheering.

"Penelope Warfield!" She stopped instantly. "Good, ok we'll need a list of appropriate songs to audition to. Let's start now." I said and started looking on my iPod. We stayed up most of the night looking through the songs and we found about three good ones, we went to sleep happy and looking forward to the next day where I would write a letter to McGonagall.

**Review please? Ill try to write the next chapter soon, this one will be about her trip to the potters and whatnot but yeah… Review? **


	4. First Performance and MMLD: Phase 1

**Helloooo. Ok well I don't own any songs or Harry Potter or any characters here is chapter 6, Potter household. **

Chapter 6

Peach and I woke up the next morning to a very, very loud voice. Too loud in fact. We also woke up to a very bright light. Not good.

"Wake up girlies! The morning is bright and happy!" Said a very irritating _motherly _voice that opened the curtains to let the annoyingly bright sunrise in. I pretended to be asleep but before long my mum pulled of my covers and clapped in my face. I opened my eyes groggily to come face to face with my mother. I screamed and she laughed.

"It's not funny mum! You terrified me! I do not want your face in mine as soon as I wake up you know!" I said crossing my arms and scowling. Peach was also getting up slowly from besides me on the next bed, I could tell she was annoyed but didn't want to say anything because it would be rude. I looked up at my mother who had her brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail, a pink dressing gown on, her big brown eyes staring at my innocently.

"But I would've thought you would want to go out for your sunrise run like you used to!" Ok, I admit, I forgot but still.

"Oh yeah. Sorry mum I forgot, but you didn't have to wake up Peach as well."

"Oh yes I'm sorry Penelope. Go back to sleep if you want. " My mum had simply refused to call her Peach and so when she found out Peaches real name that was all she used. Peach did not like this.

"No. no Mrs Mayfair its ok. I can't go back to sleep now anyway." She grumbled at the end.

"Oh I'm sorry Penelope! And call me Adicia. Are you going or no then?" She asked looking at me.

"Can I come too?" Peach asked. "I've been meaning to find a hobby."

"Yes and sure Peach. I'm gonna have a shower; you can go downstairs if you want one." I said getting up and getting my tracksuit bottoms and a plain black tank top. I had my shower, putting on my strawberry shampoo and then jumped out, drying myself off and getting my clothes and shoes on. I met Peach in the hallway and we went out for our run.

One hour later me and Peach came back and ate breakfast, went upstairs and guess what I did? I turned on my iPod.

"Ok so we decided on three songs yesterday, but we haven't actually written to 'Minny', as you call her, yet so-"

"Do not worry Lana. I wrote it yesterday when I couldn't get to sleep. She handed it to me and I read it, all it consisted of was 'pleases' and 'I hope's, but I do have to admit it was very persuasive.

"Well done Peach, she won't be able to say no. Now where's your owl." I asked looking up at her, she pointed out to the window where I could see her black owl, Flutterwings, don't ask. I walked over to the owl and told it where to go and sent it off.

"Ok so song choices are a bit weird but here we go: Rolling in the Deep by Adele, You Know I'm No good by Amy Winehouse and Too Little Too late by JoJo. We will need a few more though to make it fair. I'm sure there will be most girls from Gryffindor there. Lets get to work." I said and we started flipping through my iPod once again.

That was five days ago, now I was waiting for James to come and collect me and in true James style he was ten minutes late, even though he was a wizard which means there is absolutely no excuse now. I waited a bit more then I saw James walking up to my front door and I ran to the door to open it for him.

"About time." I said I smiled and hugged him tightly round his neck.

"Missed me much." He asked.

"In your dreams, why are you so late? Did you do it purposely?"

"Of course not." He said unconvincingly I gave him a look. "Ok fine but its good to be fashionably late." He argued

"Ten minutes is not fashionably late." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. "Ten minutes is late-late." I argued back. "Muuuummm!" I shouted upstairs. "He's here! Come on James be a gentleman and carry my bags for me." I said pulling him upstairs. When we got outside my door I hesitated to open it.

"Ok now be warned it a bit- well it's a bit _pink._" I said

"A bit? Your joking aren't you?" A voice said from inside.

"Shut up Peach." I said teasingly as I opened the door. James gasped and I turned to glare at him. His mouth was forced shut, as to stop him from saying something he knew he would regret.

"Anything to say?" I asked him.

"No, no, Urm well- what a lovely room Lils." He said.

"Ok it's not that bad!" I moaned. "Ugh here's my bag." I said shoving it into James chest so he got pushed back a bit.

"What's she doing here anyway?" he said pointing to Peach

"Flattery Potter, oh how kind." Peach replied filing her nails. James rolled his eyes.

"She needed to stay here. She not coming with us James stop fretting, she's gonna stay here without me, my parents have agreed. No more questions." I said forcefully before he could ask why she was here again. I could tell she was finding it hard to keep her cool front; I shoved James into the hall and told him to wait downstairs. I watched him leave and went into the room.

"Are you sure you'll be ok. I'm leaving my iPod, just for you, I taught you how to use a laptop and a phone so you can still talk to me. Tell me what Minnie says as soon as you see! Seriously Peach or I'll kill you!" I warned her.

"Chill _mum_. And I will don't fret! Have fun at Potter's house." She said getting up and hugging me. She turned me round and marched me out the door and down the stairs. She hugged me again.

"Bye Lils." She said. I waved bye to her and my parents and went to James who was waiting by the door. All I heard as I closed the door was a 'be good and don't do anything irresponsible!' from my dad, obviously talking about James. He may be my dad but he still has eyes, and could see James very clearly. So could I. He put his arm round my shoulders casually and walked me to his parents, his extremely and crazily famous parents that I had kindly read up on. I even saw one or two; obviously, wizards across the road pointing and whispering at them, Mr and Mrs Potter pretend they didn't notice, even though it was pretty obvious. I smiled brightly as we walked over, I could see Mrs Potters eyes scanning me from her to toe, pausing at James' arm, she smiled, happy with what she saw, her eyes shining brightly. Mr Potters eyes kept darting to the wizards across the road, they had gotten their camera out and were about to start taking pictures when Mr Potter dragged Mrs Potter forwards to us, grabbed mine and James arms and apparated. There was a horrible feeling in my stomach and when my feet touched the ground I was sick… on James. He stood still for a moment then started to speak.

"Eugh Lily really?" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry James!-"I started, accidentally sounding sarcastic.

"James don't be rude, not everyone can stand it first time." Mr Potter said.

"You did."

"Yes but not _everyone._" Mr Potter retaliated. James looked at his feet in disgust before Mrs Potter sighed and waved her wand, clearing the mess away. James instantly smiled and looked up at me.

"No problem Lily!" I rolled my eyes and looked up at the house in front of me. It was quite big and very beautiful, a very old building from the looks of it obviously been re-done. Mr Potter led us up to the door and opened it. I walked inside and looked all around, it was very bright, it had a narrow hallway that led to a door and to the left was a staircase that led up to two floors higher. James led me to the far door, the kitchen. As soon as I entered I was literally flown back by a very happy, very ginger girl.

"Molly!" I said smiling. "I can't breathe!" She just grinned at me.

"Well obviously you can. Wait a sec why am I wasting time? Peach," Fred scowled at the name. "She told me you have something to tell me!"

"Did she write anything else?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes- oh well not to tell anyone else. Lets go upstairs." She said pulling me out the room and up the stairs to the second floor.

"Wait a sec- Aunt Ginny! Mum!" She shouted down the stairs. I heard fast footsteps.

"Whats wrong darling?" Obviously her mother said.

"Nothing I need you to do a Muffilato charm on the door so no one can hear our conversation. You can come in and listen but no one else!" Molly said waving them in. they followed her in and Ginny waved her wand and Molly started to talk.

"Ok women, were here for a very important talk-"she started.

"Wait why isn't that girl Peach here?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't know she was allowed to come. " I said. "Fred and James don't like her; I think its obvious Fred fancies her and her same. But yeah. I didn't know she could come." I said.

"Of course she can! If she's all alone in that house of yours with just your parents! Let's get her now she can stay in your room Liliana. And Molly you can stay too I know how tight you three are, if it's ok with Percy and Audrey though." Ginny said.

"Of course it's ok! I've heard a lot about how tight they are too from all Molly's letters." Audrey said.

"Oooooh thanks mum!" Molly said giving her mum a hug.

"Let's go then! We'll talk later." She said grabbing mine and Molly's hands and pulling us down the stairs.

"Harry dear?" Ginny shouted.

"Yes honey?" He shouted back.

"Were going to get Penelope, or Peach as they call her and bring her here to stay, be back in a bit." She shouted back, this got a very bad reaction from Fred and James. They came running out the kitchen to face us with horrified expressions.

"I'm sorry- what?" Fred said. I was getting tired of this so I said something really shouldn't of.

"Really Fred? Really? We all know you fancy her and she obviously fancies you too, stop acting like you hate her! And you James! If you just stopped calling her red she would be ok with you. It's your fault her heads red! Goddess!" I exclaimed, clutching the air and rolling my eyes. Everyone was silent before:

"I do not!" Fred argued crossing his arms.

"That was a bit delayed wasn't it?" Molly said, amused.

"Ok then." Ginny said slowly. "Let's go get her." She said grabbing out hands and walking us out the door before turning on the spot and I once again had that horrible feeling. We landed outside my house in the bushes across the road, Ginny looked around for people, and the two wizards were still there.

"Oh crap. Your parents are only muggles and if they get a picture of us here they'll be bombarded with questions. I know! Be right back." She said turning on the spot. I looked at Molly with questioning eyes.

"The war was years ago, doesn't mean my uncle isn't famous anymore. Add Ginny into the equation, your house will be a campsite of wizards if the get proof we were here, so they can see them bring you back here. Aunty don't want that for you its very stressful, especially for muggles, can't scare them away without a wand." She explained. "Ginny's gone to get Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak." Ginny came back about ten seconds later and covered us in the cloak and walked us across the road. I rang the doorbell and my mum answered the door, Ginny pulled the cloak open a bit and my mum screamed.

"Shush mum! We've come to get Peach!" I said, walking inside. I ran upstairs, Molly on my heel. I hesitated at the door.

"Ok it's a bit pink-"I started again.

"A bit!" Peach shouted from inside. She ran out the room and pulled me into a hug.

"Why are you back already?" She asked.

"Aunt Ginny said you could come and stay too and so can I! She hasn't told me the important thing yet but pack your bags and meet us downstairs, mum and Ginny want to be in the news too so we have to wait to go back." Molly said. Peach grinned and ran back into the room. I and Molly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find my mum offering Ginny different muggle drinks she was fascinated by.

"This one is called a strawberry smoothie. Try it." My mum said passing her the drink.

"Can I try some?" Molly asked, walking over, mum got another glass and poured some in. they both swallowed some.

"Is it supposed to be that thick? It's nice but weird texture!" Ginny said, drinking more. Peach came down two minutes later.

"Ok I've explained it all to your mother and she's fine with it, see you in a week." Ginny said giving a quick hug to my surprised hug. "We'll apparate from inside the house, to avoid those silly wizards. You first Molly, then Penny and Liliana." Ginny said, holding Molly's hand and turning on the spot, my mum gasped and walked forwards; waving her hand in the spot they were just in muttering to herself about how magical wizards were. Well done mum. Well done. Ginny appeared and smiled at mum, saying bye, grabbed our hands and appeared in the Potters house. Molly was waiting at the end of the hall; she motioned us to follow her up to the same room we were in before.

"Oh! Liliana I forgot to tell you! She replied!" Peach said grinning, I knew instantly she said yes. We got into the room, Ginny waved her wand again and I started to talk.

"Ok it's not that big a deal but a couple of days before you came to get me I had a brill idea! I thought that the Quidditch teams were lacking spirit and that they needed support so why not have a cheerleading group/ singing group that performs each time their house is playing a game. One team for each house. We wrote a letter to McGonagall presenting the idea, I, Peach and Molly would already be on the team, and we would only need two more." I started.

"She wrote back just after you left saying that it was a brilliant idea and that we would need to decide a captain for our team and same for the others, well I wrote back saying that because it was her idea, Liliana would be and us three would stage auditions for the other two." Peach finished.

"But why am I in it?" Molly asked

"Because your amazing Mol's and don't you deny it!" Peach said making Molly blush. Ginny and Audrey smiled.

"But Minnie said we couldn't tell anyone until we got to school, especially not the Quidditch tam so basically we can't tell the whole of your family." Peach said making everyone laugh. We walked out to be faced by James, Fred, Harry and who I think was Percy. All looking guilty at being caught. Ginny and Audrey gave their husbands disapproving looks and Harry tried to make it better.

"Vey good Muffilato charm, very strong well done dear." All the girls laughed and Harry looked relieved.

Christmas at the Potters went by uneventful, apart from James stopped calling Peach Red. A couple of days later we went to the Mrs. Weasleys and enjoyed a very nice meal and lots of presents. We went back to the Potters for one night before Peach and Molly came back to mine, Molly stayed over for two nights and Peach the rest until we packed our things and rode to the station where we enjoyed a fun train rise, all sitting in one compartment, which I never thought possible.

-oooo-

The first game of the season was scheduled one week away, and while James and his team were in practise for Quidditch, we girls were trying to find the perfect song to shove in the other team's faces and be the best at the first game. I scheduled practise in the great hall in the evenings before dinner and for the first two days we were searching for the right song. It was James' birthday on the second day, he turned 14 and I gave him a jokes kit. I let everyone have a suggestion, but after those two days we were just as lost as we were to begin with so thankfully, when Professor Longbottom made an announcement on the third day we were saved by my amazing muggle knowledge.

_Flashback_

"… _McGonagall is attending another cause so I am taking over today. Ok so last notice is that I was trawling the muggle 'internet' and I showed the headmistress and she agrees with me that for the first game, the cheerleaders do a tribute to 'Britney Spears." Longbottom explained. _

"_Yes!" I said under my breath. _

"_Each team has to call a song and no one else-"My brain was whizzing past all her songs and I found one that would be perfect with a capital 'P'. "-can perform."_

"_HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" I shouted at the Professor, he smiled at me and I didn't even blush when everyone in the hall looked directly at me._

"_Trust me on this team. Its perfect, we can dress up like in the video, its will be great." I whispered to them. I heard two girls from the Hufflepuff team groan, but soon they found one too._

"_TOXIC!" They both shouted. They grinned at me when I gave them the thumbs up. _

"_Also a very sexy song." I told my pureblood friends who would have no idea. "I can't image Slytherin knowing any though." I said more to myself. _

"_IF YOU SEEK AMY!" Ravenclaw captain, Katie Smith shouted. _

"_Ok, Slytherin do you know any?" Longbottom asked them._

"_Do 'gimmie more'." I told them. They glared at my help and said they would get back to him. _

"_I'm not that mean to sabotage them! It's a good song!" I defended myself, the rest just grinned like they knew it was going to happen all along. _

_Practice the next night consisted of me showing them the song and video and them congratulating me, I also showed them the other two songs and 'gimmie more' which they agreed was a good song. The next three nights was practising and making a dance routine and learning the vocals. _

_End Flashback_

Now the Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw team had been up and it was our turn. I was giving them a pep talk; Amy was scared because she was only a second year.

"Right guys. No need to worry so calm down, were looking sexy as ever, we have amazing vocals and moves, but don't forget your positions. Or- yeah, don't worry." I said trying to calm them down but just making myself more anxious. I looked at out outfits, black long socks, short black skirt and white shirt unbuttoned at the bottom and tied, also low top and our hair was low pigtails that rested on our shoulders, mine and Amy's straight, the rest curly. We walked out to the pitch to cheers and walked onto the platform, it floated up into the air so everyone could see us.

(**Listen to glee one its better in my opinion)**

Lil: Oh baby, baby  
>Oh baby, baby<br>Peach: Oh baby, baby  
>How was I supposed to know<br>That something wasn't right here  
>Molly: Oh baby baby<br>I shouldn't have let you go  
>And now you're out of sight, yeah<br>Amy: Show me, how you want it to be  
>Tell me baby<br>'Cause I need to know now what we've got

[CHORUS]

All: My loneliness is killing me  
>I must confess, I still believe<br>When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
>Give me a sign<br>Hit me baby one more time

Dana: Oh baby, baby  
>The reason I breathe is you<br>Boy you got me blinded  
>Oh baby, baby<br>There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>That's not the way I planned it<br>Show me, how you want it to be  
>Tell me baby<br>'Cause I need to know now what we've got

[CHORUS (same vocals)]

Peach: Oh baby, baby  
>Oh baby, baby<br>Ah, yeah, yeah  
>Lil: Oh baby, baby<br>How was I supposed to know  
>Oh pretty baby<br>I shouldn't have let you go  
>Amy: I must confess, that my loneliness<br>Is killing me now  
>Don't you know I still believe<br>That you will be here  
>And give me a sign<br>Hit me baby one more time

[CHORUS]

Mol: I must confess that my loneliness

Is killing me now  
>don't you know I still believe<br>that you will be here  
>and give me a sign<br>all: Hit me baby one more time.

We all grinned at each other while everyone except most of the Slytherins cheered. A lot of the boys looked dumbstruck, its true we were sexy dancing, like dips and flicking hair and running our hands over our arms and legs and bellies and stuff but we also did very good singing. Everyone was still cheering and we were still grinning. The platform started to levitate down and some of the boys groaned.

"I think we made real impact girls!" I shouted to them, they just whooped and I could see Amy looked relieved.

"Well done Amy, I know that was hard for you, it was out of your key but you did brilliantly! I'm proud!" I told her hugging her, she beamed at me happily. When we got off the platform we walked past the Quidditch team, James-seeker, Albus, Rose and Fred- chasers, Victore and Dom (**boy in mine.)**- Beaters, Aaron Garcia or the 'Spanish sex-god' as me Peach and Molly liked to call him, as keeper. I could see Molly had a particular crush on him as she blushed when he complimented her outfit. I smirked, _we need to get them two together, _I thought.

"Nice outfit Lily." James said walking over, there was five minutes til they would get called out and I needed to get changed but I wasn't worried because none of the others were, I could see Amy talking to Albus, Molly to Aaron, Peach to Fred and Dana to Dom.

"Thanks James, did you like the singing as well?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Very good, nice and smooth. It didn't seem like Amy natural key though." He commented.

"It wasn't that's why." I replied. "She is good though." I added. I grinned mischievously. "What about the dancing? Did you like that Jamsie?" I asked. He gulped and winked at me.

"Very sexy, was it for my benefit?"

"Like I say, in your wet dreams. If you win though tonight, ill make sure we perform a song at the party tonight." I added winking and sauntering off.

"Another reason to catch the snitch James!" Albus said walking up to James grinning. I walked over to the girls.

"Ok, so can we not get changed til later because the games about to start- oh wait no! Longbottom gave me the outfits today, we can wear those and Dana can transfigure some things into pom-poms and we can watch and cheer from the side! How does that sound? We should offer more support and no other teams are!" I asked them marvelling at my brilliant idea.

"Sounds great. Just give me your bobbles and wear your hair down." Dana said in her Romanian accent, getting out her wand, she turned them easily and I accio-ed the outfits to us and we went to get changed in the changing rooms. They were classic cheerleading uniforms, exactly like the 'Glee' ones but with H.S.W.W on the front. Gryffindor had red, Hufflepuff had yellow, Slytherin had green and Ravenclaw had blue, each house had their other colour as the lining of the outfit. Dana gave us our red pom-poms and we ran outside to the pitch where the Gryffindors were getting called out. Everyone looked down on us and the rest of the team stayed silent until I went to the front, lifted my right pom-pom into the air and shouted: "GO GRYFFINDOR!" all the Gryffindors cheered and the rest of the team looked at me.

"Just cheer the name of the person who has the ball who needs it or whatever, if James dives shout his name, if the Slytherins have the ball just shout 'go Gryffindor' yeah?" I told them they nodded.

The game lasted half an hour and luckily for James they won by three hundred points. James was still holding up the snitch in triumph and everyone was filing down to the pitch to congratulate him. He was talking to Albus when I got down, I was squealing, I had gotten into Quidditch quite a lot after our first kiss. When I got to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"You know it's your entire fault I'm so into quidditch." He just laughed and hugged me back. When he put me down he said:

"I know." And then guess what he did? Go on guess? Yeah he went and kissed me, right on the lips. Of course he is an amazing kisser so I kissed him back and after a minute or so I pulled back and tried to look angry.

"Hahaha you can't even look angry, that new." He said. I shoved his chest.

"I too can look angry. Just a sec." I said turning around. I shook my head and turned back round. And he kissed me again.

"Stop doing that I'm trying to be angry that your taking advantage of winning the first game of the season!" I whispered to him when he stopped his wonderful kisses. He chuckled. I kicked him and he frowned.

"See I can too be angry!" I told him grinning and crossing my arms. He grinned back at me and started walking towards me.

"I'm gonna get you back for that." I started running away and he chased me shouting:

"You'll never get away Mayfair! I'm faster than you!"

"You wish!" I shouted back, even though I knew he was. I ran into the teams changing room and he followed in. I realised he trapped me in so I did the only other thing I could think of.

"Pervert Alert!" I shouted. He stopped walking and looked at me like I was weird.

"Your not gonna attract any attention everyone celebrating." He said back to me.

"Urm… Stranger Danger? That's all I have." I said, stopping walking.

"Good." He said, he grabbed me round the waist and started tickling me.

"This… is… a horrible way… to woo… a girl!" I said between laughs.

"I've already wooed you; I don't need to worry anymore." He said back, stopping tickling me but still holding me.

"Oh yeah and when did you figure that out?" I asked him.

"When I kissed you and you couldn't look angry, like I said that new for you."

"That's hardly proof you've wooed me." I said back.

"I think it is." He said leaning back down to kiss me. I leaned up and kissed him back.

"Ok we really do need to get back so we can perform the song I promised you." I said after I had pulled away. He smiled at me and agreed.

"Are you gonna wear those sexy outfits again?" he asked frowning when I shook my head.

"Something even sexier." I said. "I need to go get ready, you'll see me later." I said running towards the castle.

I got to the common room five minutes later and ran over to the girls. They all looked up at me excitedly.

"Ok I know what happened was a big surprise and all but it wasn't the first time and I'm gonna leave it at that. Ill tell you later, but I promised James that we would do a song at the party if we won. And we did so-"

"Liliana we know, we were listening in to your conversation- everyone was. We have one ready, you know that song by the Saturdays? Work I think it's called? I've got some black dresses we could all wear we just need to work out the vocals, we'll be done in ten minutes max. Chill." Dana said.

It only took us five minutes and when we were done we went up to Dana's room and got the dresses.

"Aha perfect." I said to them looking in the mirror at out black dresses, they all had different designs, mine was strapless with a heart neckline, Molly's was a square neck, Dana's was high round neck, Peaches was a loose round neck and Amy had a low round neck too. All the dresses had black sequins on in different patterns. We did our hair, mine was lightly back combed sort of bouffant but in a good way, my fringe was down, like normal, longer at the ends but no too much, to frame my face. Our makeup was how we wanted it as well, I had my normal eye-liner on and red lipstick, that made them look pouty. We grinned at each other and Molly led the way downstairs, because her line was first. Dana being the best at Transfiguration, made a sort of catwalk (**just look at the video and that's what I'm imagining)**. We grinned at everyone in the room, and Dana dimmed the lights, the music started. We all got into position on the stage and did a pose until it was our turn to sing. Molly started to walk up the catwalk and started to sing.

M: Baby the harder you work the further you get with me.  
>With me.<br>I think you can.  
>I think you can.<p>

Turn up prepared and make sure you can keep up with me.  
>With Me.<br>I think you can.  
>I think you can.<p>

But be aware I always get what I deserve.  
>Keep your focus keep you nerve.<br>ALL: Ready.  
>Set.<br>Go.

Pick up the pace and step on it!  
>Rip up the place if you want it!<br>Work!  
>Work!<br>You know you gotta work!  
>Work!<br>I got the goods and I want you.  
>Put your boots on baby get to work!<br>Work!  
>You know you gotta work!<br>Work!

Molly made her way back up the catwalk and I strutted down slowly as well, I trailed my hands down the side of my body as I started to sing.

Lil: I tend to get what I want so are you starting to see?  
>I think you do.<br>I think you do.  
>It's time for you to step up if you wanna be with me. - I gave James a look-<br>With me.  
>I think you do.<br>I think you do.

Amy: But don't go slow.  
>That is not the way we play.<br>Slowly aint my kind of game.  
>All: Ready.<p>

Set.  
>Go.<p>

Pick up the pace and step on it!  
>Rip up the place if you want it!<br>Work!

-At this point we went to our team, the boys we were talking to before and started dancing round them. I went to James, Mol went to Aaron, Peach went to Fred, to his surprise, Amy went to Albus and Dana went to Dom. They were all _very _surprised to see us off the stage. We walked once around them, one hand resting on their chest when we went round, when we got back round we all smirked, we hadn't planned that, at the boys faces, James was just smirking but when I looked at Albus I nearly burst out laughing, he looked terrified.-

All: Work!  
>You know you gotta work! - We grinned at them and kissed them on the cheek before making our way back to the stage, I patted James on the head, and told him to listen to the lyrics.-<p>

Work!  
>I got the goods and I want you.<br>Put your boots on baby get to work!  
>Work!<br>You know you gotta work!  
>Work!<p>

Dana: And it's up to you how far we take this.  
>Yes it's up to you so take the lead.<br>And it's up to you so tell me what I gotta sign.  
>Waiting at the finish line baby.<br>All: Ready.  
>Set.<br>Go.

Pick up the pace and step on it!  
>Rip up the place if you want it!<br>Peach: Work!  
>Work!<br>You know you gotta work!  
>Work!<br>I got the goods and I want you.  
>Put your boots on baby get to work!<br>Work!  
>You know you gotta work!<br>Work!

Pick up the pace and step on it!  
>Rip up the place if you want it!<br>All: Work!  
>Work!<br>You know you gotta work!  
>Work!<br>I got the goods and I want you.  
>Put your boots on baby get to work!<br>Work!  
>You know you gotta work! (Peach: Work, work, work, work)<br>Work!


	5. Chapter 5

We waited for most people to clear out of the common room before we put on the film. I and James were sitting on the couch and everyone else was watching the film on the floor. I had bagsied the couch before anyone else could seeing as it was only for on person I was sitting on James' lap. We projected it onto an empty wall and dimmed the lights much to the annoyance of the studiers who we told to go up to their rooms or the library. We were at the part where Mr Darcy proposes to Miss Bennet, we had already seen Mr Collins who James was very annoyed about and I was finding it all very emotional yet boring, I had seen this edition, the 2005 one; so many times I practically knew the lines of by heart. I decided to have some fun with James and see how long it would take the others to realise what we were doing. I turned around don his lap and he looked at me asking me silently what was wrong. I leant over and whispered in his ear.

"James I've seen this film so many times. Can we do something more interesting?" I asked him in a sexy voice. He gulped.

"Like what?" He whispered back with wide eyes. My eyes glinted mischievously as I tapped his chin up with my index finger and leant in slowly. He closed the gap quickly putting his lips on mine and kissing me. We snogged for most of the film, ending up with my legs wrapped round his torso. I ran my hands up and down his chest feeling his toned chest… well better than toned… more extremely muscled chest. Near the end of the film when Elizabeth tells her family about her engagement to Mr Darcy, we stopped kissing and sorted ourselves out, me rubbing off lipstick from James face, giggling a bit, but not attracting attention. I applied more on myself and continued to watch the last few minutes of the film, lying back on James chest looking up at his grin/smirk. I rolled my eyes and he looked down on me and gave me a peck on the lips before everyone turned around when the film ended. They all grinned at me.

"What a great film! You two didn't get up to any naughties now did you?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean by naughties?" I asked innocently. Fred snorted.

"What do you think I meant? And I'll take that as a yes." He replied I shrugged pretending I had no idea what he was on about and James put on a cool front too agreeing with me.

"Sureeee." Fred, Molly, Peach and the others said. I rolled my eyes at them and yawned.

"Bed time. It's eleven, byesy bye." I said waving to the others and going to James for my nigh time peck. But he obviously liked our _film _so much he tried to recreate it before I stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. He grinned at me and I hugged his chest before I skipped up the stairs and changed into my pjs.

-oooo-

I woke up at normal time, not as worried as I was before. I was ready first and I waited for the others in the common room.

"Hey Lady." Peach said walking up to me.

"Lady?" I asked her. "That's new." I commented.

"No, it means Liliana Adicia Dacia but then 'Ladm' wasn't a word so I changed it to Lady." She said smiling like she had just figured out a new scientific discovery.

"That kinda makes sense but I do like Ladm more. It's like Lad-um. I like it."

"Well I don't care you're Lady. Lady Liliana." She said, finishing the argument as the others came over.

"Hey guys. Can we go now?" I asked standing up and flattening my cheer uniform down so you couldn't see my bum. When we got into the hall, there seemed to be a lot less attention on us, only the bitches in the year and most the Slytherins but the rest of the hall had obviously got some new gossip to spread so I was happy, especially since James didn't want me eating his food today.

"Mmm delish." I said grinning at James. He rolled his eyes. _Again_. I ruffled his hair and stole more fruit.

"Hmmm… so Potions is first. Again. Why do they have it two days in a row first lesson?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Because they hate us." Peach said, her mouth filled with Fred's food. "Merlin Lils you were right! It does taste better!" She told me stealing more food.

"It's alright for you. You're good at potions!" James said, ruffling his hair.

"Not by myself. I and Peach make a good team." I said fist-bumping her over the table.

"Yeah leaving me all alone." Molly said. I laughed.

"As if! Don't act like you're not happy where you sit!" I said, referring to where she sits next to or Spanish sex god. She blushed when James and Fred looked at her.

"Yeah but still." She replied lamely. I laughed and got up, climbing over the table to Peaches side.

"Miss Mayfair! Please stop doing that!" Professor McGonagall said from the front.

"Sorry Miss!" I replied grabbing Peach by the arm and dragging her out, grabbing a piece of toast for her or she would moan. We walked hand in hand down to the dungeons and sat on the floor, a couple of minutes early so Molly could walk with Aaron.

"Here." I said handing Peach the toast before she could moan she was hungry. "I wonder what we'll be doing today." I thought aloud.

"As if it matters. We're totally best in class." She said high-fiving me. Five minutes later everyone else came and waited outside and we were still sitting on the floor.

"Peach? Are you ever going to die your hair back to its normal colour?" I asked her.

"Blonde? Yeah I was thinking about that the other day." She said shooting a glare in James and Fred's direction. "Yeah. Wanna do it tonight?" She asked. I beamed at her and nodded my head excitedly and squealed. "Oooooh yes I've never seen it like that before!" I said happily.

"Never seen what?" Fred asked coming over with Molly and James.

"You admit your feelings." I said jokingly. James and Molly laughed and Peach blushed. "Peach with Blonde hair." I told them.

"Oh well she looks even prettier than she does now." Molly said kindly making Peach smile at her and Fred nod in agreement. I tapped James and nodded my head in Fred's direction and he laughed.

"Come in come in!" Professor Teal said at the door. I pulled Peach up and skipped in with her. We sat down at our normal seat next to Fred and James; _God knows why they got to sit next to each other. _

"Today we will be making Amortentia, the potion of luuuurve." She said grinning manically, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Here are the ingredients for today and the instructions. Work in pairs. And don't start to brew something else. Fred and James." She said referring to last lesson when they made a laughing potion and ended up giggling for the whole lesson, only to be sent to the nurse to stop it. They just grinned and I rolled my eyes. I went to get the ingredients today and brought them back to Peach who started to read out the recipe and make sure I was doing the first steps right.

"Ok, now cut the crab apples…and, yeaaah… right… now drop them in one by one… yeah good. My turn." She said standing up and switching places with me. This is how I first met Peach, in potions, we were assigned partners on the first day and she was very intimidating but I put up a cool front and we soon became friends.

"Put in the pomegranate and… yeah… now the moonberry, rose oil, and belladonna mixture to the potion. Ok good. Last step. I wanna do it." I said picking up the pearl and dropping it into the mixture, making it a pearly pink colour. "Ahh done." I said breathing in the scent of the Quidditch pitch we practise on, popcorn and James. _Oh God am I in love with him? _I thought panicked.

"Now just to be clear, you don't smell what you love only what attracts you greatly." Teal said at the front of the class. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go on Peach smell it." I said, she grinned and walked over taking a deep breath. I saw panic flood through he face.

"Oh my goddess, Peach what's wrong?" I asked her.

"How did a Wea- I smelled something wrong. Maybe we didn't make it right." She said hopefully. I grinned.

"No, no I'm sure _whatever _you smelled was the right one." I said making it clear I knew exactly what she smelt. I went round the table to James' and it was purple.

"I think you went wrong somewhere." I said smirking.

"No, I think this is how it's supposed to look." James replied. I rolled my yes. That was what he said every lesson. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to ours. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Have a smell." I said grinning at his reaction. He leant forwards and breathed deeply. I saw him smile.

"Sooo?" I asked.

"Well, Quidditch field, broom and… something else." He said mysteriously.

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked.

"What did you smell?" He asked me.

"Fine… popcorn, Quidditch pitch-"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes because of singing." I replied.

"Suuure." He muttered. I ignored him.

"And something else too." I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked me, mimicking me.

"I won't say unless you do." I said getting out some parchment and ripping it. I handed him a piece and a quill. He covered his up with his hand while he wrote and I rolled my eyes. _I was gonna see it eventually anyway. _I thought. I wrote down 'you' and we swapped at the same time… I read it and smiled it said 'you' too. I looked up at him smiling and he was grinning too.

"Remember to respect my wishes." I reminded him, not wanting him to as me out. He nodded. He went back to his and turned it off, realising the failure of his potion. I pout the parchment in my bag with the quill and sat down getting two bottles and filling it with our potion and writing our names on it.

"Why do you always write my name for me?" Peach asked from behind me.

"Do you want to write it?" I muttered while writing my name.

"No… I was just wondering."

"Yeah exactly, you wander round the classroom so you would forget otherwise." I replied. "Who were you seeing this time?" I asked.

"Fred." She said, I smirked. "Their potion was totally fucked up wasn't it?" She asked laughing. I joined in too.

"Oh goddess, as if it's our last week of this year next week." I said. "It's gone so fast." I commented. Peach sighed.

"I know." She said remembering the year. I started to reminisce too, about my first kiss, first best friend, first spell, first lesson with Neville, first actual lesson, first day of the Xmas holidays and first day at the Potters. So many first in such little time. I though more about the holidays and remembered Peach needed to tell em something.

"Peach, I need to talk to you later. Meet up with me at lunch." I said to her seriously as class ended. She nodded back, taking in my serious tone.

"What about?" James interrupted.

"Nothing of importance." I replied. He nodded, letting it go.

-oooo-

The day ended with DADA, and I was partnered Alice Longbottom, Neville's daughter. I hugged her goodbye at the end of the lesson, we had been partnered with each other for about three months so far, and at one point I had to go to the hospital with her when I sent a particularly strong hex at her when we were duelling the lesson. We had become quite good friends and she was on the Hufflepuff cheerleading team too but we promised we wouldn't talk to each other about that as not to spill any secrets by accident.

"Bye Alice!" I called as I walked out the room.

"Bye Lils!" She shouted back, waving, causing her short light brown hair to bob up and down, her blue eyes sparkling at the recent duel we just had.

"Miss Bennet?" Peach shouted from behind me and about one hundred other students that was my cue.

"Accio Peach." I said. Peach came shooting forwards, earning glares from the other students. She high fived me when she got to me and linked my arm.

"Hello Mr Darcy."

"Got some good news Bennet. Gryffindor are having a end of year party because the prefects forgot, and they want us to perform a song, how brill is that, and we can invite our friends from other houses but no Slytherins apparently unless you have the Head Girls permission, which luckily is Victore! So basically yeah we perform a song and Scorp can defo come! How brill is that?" She asked me grinning.

"Ahh! Yes I really wanted to perform as well! When?" I asked walking again.

"Next week, on the second last day, starting at seven thirty." She told me.

"Have you told the others?" I asked. She shook her head no and I got into business mode telling Peach to ask fourth years if they had seen Dana and I got to work asking second years about Amy.

"Seen Amy Candle?" I asked.

"Why?" The second year asked. I crossed my arms.

"Is that really any of your business?" I asked, she glared at me and pointed down the hall to the Charms classrooms. _Ha. Didn't want to get on the wrong side of the most popular girl in the year above I suspect. _I ran over to Flitwick's classroom and looked in; Amy was still inside talking to him so I waited. About three minutes later Amy came out crying.

"Amy! Whats wrong?" I asked catching up to her. She sniffled.

"He says I'm failing and he will need to tutor me if I can't find someone and that if I don't I wont have a spare evening free. So no more practises." She said crying. I smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry about, I already know someone for you… I think. Wait here for me." I said running back up to Flitwick's classroom and going in.

"Ah Miss Mayfair. How happy am I to see you!" Flitwick said in his high pitched voice.

"Can I ask you… how are Albus Potter's grades in Charms these days?" I asked, he looked at me oddly.

"Albus Potter is one of my best students in second year, O's in every piece of homework so far!" Flitwick enthused happily. I smiled back and said goodbye. I walked out to Amy who had stopped crying but was still sniffling. I went up to her and grabbed her hand. She was only about and inch or two smaller than me.

"All sorted. Albus can, apparently he's brill at Charms." I said. She blushed but nodded. "I'll ask him for you." She smiled thanks and we skipped up to the common room, me trying to make her feel better.

"Heeeeey Lils." Molly said. "Heard the great news?" She asked when we got into the common room.

"Depends if its something not work related if you know what I mean." I said winking. She blushed but ignored me.

"What song are we gonna do Lils?" She asked.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah I haven't told her. You do it I need to talk to Al." I said, this raised suspicion because I and Al had never been alone. Like ever.

"Ok." He said slowly getting up and following me out the common room. I smiled at him and he looked nervous.

"Goddess chill Al, I'm not gonna kiss you." I said and as much as I hate to say it, he relaxed a bit. I rolled my eyes. "It's just that Amy needs some tutoring in Charms and apparently you're a charms star." He blushed at the compliment. "So will you do it? She was embarrassed to ask you because she so obviously has a crush on you as do you. Oh my god I just realised this is MMLD: phase 2: Tutoring in the library! I'll have to write this down. I don't know why I asked you because if you don't tutor her I'll be cutting off your balls, getting you some boobs and you will be the one that replaces Amy in my squad." I said, Albus gulped at my threat and crazy smile. "Ok we can go back in." I said. "Girl power." I said telling the password to the Fat Lady who had just changed it after my little speech. More proof that she loves me.

"Hey." I said sitting down. "It's all good." I said to Amy. She smiled thanks at me and Albus.

"Merlin Lils! What did you do to him?" James asked looking at Albus who still looked a bit scared.

"Jeez, I didn't _do _anything. I just said that if he didn't do something for me that I would cut off his balls get him some boobs and he would be on my squad!" I said defensively. James and Fred burst out laughing and Al blushed.

"Lils! I said ask not threaten." Amy said. I ignored her.

"Oh and also, it's MMLD: phase 2: tutoring in the library now." I whispered to James. He shook his head and rolled his head smiling. "Oh admit it! You want in!" I said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Never in a million years!" He said back.

"Hahaha as if! My plan is just forming!" I said back.

"What does 'MMLD' mean anyway?" He asked.

"I only tell members of my organisation." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll find out, I promise you." James said pretending to glare at me. I grinned.

"Sure you will, I'm the only one who knows. Let's go team and practise!" I said, shouting the last party, they cheered with me and ran out with me. "Oh and the new password is 'Girl Power'" I shouted to James. "After my little speech to Al! I told you she liked me!" I shouted.

-oooo-

"Penelope Warfield!" I shouted in the common room. Everyone went silent and pointed to her, in the corner. She was trying to hide behind a chair. "You never came to meet me. I only just remembered! You thought you would get away with it. Come now." I said demandingly. She looked at the floor while she followed me out the common room and up to our dorms. I pointed her to my bed and I closed and Muffilato-ed the door.

"Why did you come to my house early? It's been months, you must have a good excuse by now." I said crossing my arms and looking down at her. She sighed.

"Fine… my parents have kicked me out." I gasped when she said this and sat down next to her. "They said…" She started her voice breaking. "That I couldn't… be friends with… a mudblood." She whispered the last part, I had read up on this term when I was finding out about Harry Potter and the Golden trio etc. I didn't find it that much of an insult personally, sticks and stones and all of that. "They said if I were to be friends with mudbloods and blood-traitors alike, I was no part of their family. I never told anyone… but my father is Gregory Goyle. He's a total bastard, he manipulated my mother into believing her mother was a horrible mudblood and her father was a traitorous blood-traitor." She said, shouting the last part. "I said he had NO choice in my friends… so he went on with his promise to me saying that if I was _such _good friends with a mudblood, she would take me in no matter what!" She shouted. "I have no home. What I brought to yours. That was all I could pack in time before my father kicked me out and burned the remains!" She shouted getting louder and more hysterical. "I have no home." She repeated in a whisper, slumping onto the floor and bursting out into tears. I sat down and cradled her, getting some parchment to call Molly up. She came up literally ten seconds later and saw us and came over to hug Peach.

-oooo-

It took a while for Peach to calm down to tell Molly, she sniffled through the whole speech.

"I only worry about my mother. She always so alone. My father ahs learnt nothing from the war. If he continues he will _die_." She said. "And I bloody hope he does. My mother has been deserted by her family and has no friends because of the idea of marrying such a… such a…" She said, not finding a word to describe how horrible he was. "He beats, shouts and terrorises the muggles in our…_ his_ village." She said.

"Look, Peach, Grandma loves visitors, even with a big family; you could come and stay with us." Molly said stroking her hair as she sat back down.

"Or us. Mum loves you. She thinks you're hilarious and they both think you're a great influence on me to be louder and have more fun. She was a bit surprised last time but otherwise she wouldn't care less, you would be like a second daughter to her… again." I finished awkwardly. Peach smiled brightly.

"Mols don't take offence but I would want to stay at Lils', if the offer really is there. I'm sure you're Gran wouldn't like me to intrude; she would want some quality time with her husband after all those years." She said smiling. "Awww I love you guys." She said.

"LOVE YOU TOO PEACHY!" I shouted at the top of my voice running up to her and getting her in a bear hug that resulted all three of on the floor, me on top of them both. They groaned.

"Get off Lady!" Peach shouted. "New nickname." Peach told Mol. She rolled her eyes. The door opened and James, Fred, Aaron, Amy, Dana, Dom and Albus burst in.

"Why did you all come up?" I asked, getting into a comfier position on top of my two best friends.

"We heard a lot of shouting then a big like thump thing and so we thought you had killed her." Dom said, ruffling his hair.

"Do all the Weasley children do that?" I asked no-one in particular. All the none-Weasleys laughed. "And anyway I COUD NEVER HURT PEACHY! I LOVE HER TOOOOO MUCH!" I shouted pinching her on the cheeks. She glared at me, pushing me off her and more onto Molly.

"Oof!"

"Ok… I'll get up. We are going to practise now. Come on." I said.

"Urgh Liiiiils! Why do you never arrange them?" Dana asked.

"Why want some alone time with your fave babe… Dom… I meant Dom." I said realising no-one got my joke. Dana blushed and Dom was trying to fight a smile. "Awww he likes being called your fave babe." I said going up to him and hitting him lightly on the cheek. Now he was blushing. "And anyway, it's spontaneous if I don't. And funnier." I said skipping out the room. "The party _is _tomorrow." I shouted. They all groaned and followed me out.

-oooo-

Practise had finished ages ago and now it was six and we were getting ready in our dorms.

"Ooooh I'm so exited! Normally the third years have to go upstairs after half ten but we're special! And Amy! She must be so happy! But she can't keep any friends with her so we have to make sure we include her." Molly said grinning while putting her mascara on.

"Yeah and the quidditch players. So MMLD can have a second phase for you lot. And maybe a third for Ammmmy." I said, singing the last part. "Also has everyone practised?" I asked, ignoring their rolling eyes.

"Yeah."

"Bit."

"Good." I said smiling. "Hmmmm, red or… no everyone do red it will make the song better." I said getting some parchment and Peach's owl and writing a note to the other two. I got the red lipstick and applied it skilfully onto my lips before putting on some magical lip-gloss that made them seem more puckery. I straightened my hair and fringe and left it down before putting on mascara and eye-liner and a light dose of blush. I walked over to the wardrobe in my furry banana yellow dressing down and looked in at what to wear. I still had an hour until the party started so I decide to choose carefully. I looked through all my dresses, about twenty of them and sorted it into maybe and no. I only had two dresses in maybe, a hot pink one-shouldered dress that went a little higher than half way down my thigh and it made my curves very obvious by being extremely tight, and the other one was a purple-y pink dress with a much defined sweet-heart neckline and flowers all around. It looked sort of wrapped at the top and just under the 'bust' there was a bow at the left side, this dress was also very tight and showed off curves. I decided on the first one. Just before I slipped into it I remembered Peach's hair.

"Peach! Want me to do that spell now?" I asked her. She nodded, heading over to me from the make up stand in her white dressing gown.

"Capilmut flavus." I muttered putting my wand at the tip of her roots in the centre. The honey blone colour flowed from my wand like a waterfall down to the tips of her hair and in all but thirty seconds her hair was restored to it's natural colour. I gasped when i saw her, it suited her ten times better than the red did, and complimented her brown eyes alot more.

"Oh my goddess you look beautiful!" I said with my jaw dropped. "It suits you way more. No offence to the red." I told her. She grinned happily at me.

"Got anything to wear?" She asked me. I nodded and grabbed her hand walking over to my wardrobe.

"Ok well i'm wearing this pink one-"

"Oh yeah that would totally look good with your hair."

"-and you shall be wearing this." I said picking up the other purpl-y pink one. She grinned.

"Oh yes! I've been eyeing that one since you first got it in Hogsmede." She told me taking it out my grasp and shouting thank you until she got into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, i laughed and took off my robe so i was now in my black bra and knickers. I unzipped the dress and put it on, i went to the bathroom and knocked.

"Peach? Want me to style your hair?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah just a sec." Came the muffled reply from inside. She came out wearing the dress.

"Lovely, it so suits you… Ahhh I just can't get over your hair you look beautiful!" I screamed happily. She blushed and grinned at me. "And I know for a fact Fred will like it." I said winking at her ever more blushing face.

"Hey guys, we're ready." Molly said appearing with Dana and Amy. I giggled for no particular reason. Dana was wearing a white sundress that went just above the middle of her thigh. It had a square neck and pink flowers scattered over it. She looked amazing and so did Amy. She was wearing a thin strapped blue sundress that was the same height as mine and Danas. It too was a square neck with pink and blue patterns on it. Molly was wearing a beautiful sweetheart neckline dress with red poppies all over it; it went just above her knee. It also had a black belt going just under her bust making her waist seem thinner.

"Ha-ha haaa we are gonna rock! You all look so cool with you're instruments. Proper rock chick!" I told them grinning, they all looked super exited too and followed me downstairs at quarter to eight, fashionably late. When we got out of the door, our ears were abused by unusually loud music.

"James turns that bloody music down." I heard a girl scream from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. The common room was packed, but comfortably. We strutted down the stairs, me first the Peach and Mol then Dana and Amy. Everyone was looking at us when we got downstairs and we got a few wolf whistles. James came over obviously jealous of the wolf whistles I was getting so as soon as he got to me snogged me. The girls looked at us in disgust.

"God James I know you can be protective but seriously if you're gonna carry on… gets a room!" Molly shouted at him over the music. I grinned when he pulled away looking sheepish.

"Do you want us to perform now?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"At eight. That's when I told everyone. I hope you have another song as well, people warned me they would be calling for an encore if you were good." He told me grinning happily. The girls had left at some point after James had said that to go to their respective pairs.

"Oh James, of course we do." I said leaning in. "I have a back up _everything._" I said smirking and running away when our lips would meet.

"Oh no you don't, not again." He said grabbing onto my wrist and twirling me round back into him. I blushed, the first time in a while, at his lustful expression. He leaned in and I mentally sighed when I met the familiar taste of him in my mouth. We spent most of the time kissing teasingly until eight when we were called up to the make shift stage Teddy had made, a perfect replica of the first one. I grinned as we all got into place and people gave us confused looks. I and Molly got behind two mics next to each other at the front of the stage.

"Little announcement to make. Since we only had a week to do this, well we didn't have much time so we decided to so a song we sing for fun sometimes. It's a rock mix of it and because there aren't enough singing parts, and its not cheating, I got the others to take a Weasley product that propels you in a skill. So Amy and Peach took it for the guitar and Dana for the drum. I and Mol didn't though… oh and the songs called 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. But just remember… I didn't." I said as the into came and the others started to play their instruments. Peach started to strum away at her guitar and Dana hit the drums. I started to sing at the right time:

Lil: This was never the way I planned  
>Not my intention<br>I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Lost my discretion<br>It's not what, I'm used to (Mol: used to)  
>Just wanna try you on<br>I'm curious for you – I pointed out into the crowd-  
>Caught my attention<p>

Both: I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>the taste of her cherry chapstick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<p>

-James grinned at the lyrics and shouted out "I DON'T!" at the top of his voice. I rolled my eyes and carried on singing. Ignoring the laughs.-

It felt so wrong – shook my finger-  
>It felt so right – I nodded my head-<br>don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it

Lil: No, I don't even know your name – I shook my finger again. -  
>It doesn't matter<br>Your my experimental game  
>Just human nature<br>Mol: It's not what, good girls do (Lil: good girls do.)  
>Not how they should behave<br>my head gets so confused (Lil: confused.)  
>Hard to obey<p>

Both: I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chapstick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it

Lil: Us girls we are so magical  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable – we blew the audience a kiss-<br>Hard to resist so touchable  
>Mol: Too good to deny it<br>ain't no big deal, it's innocent

Both: I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>the taste of her cherry chapstick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it.

We finished the song and I backed away from the mic a couple of paces before grinning at the shocked crowd. They all whooped and cheered us.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" They all shouted happily.

"I'll take that as a good thing." I said to the others. They all laughed and let out a breath of air they didn't know they were holding.

"Ok well do you two want to?" I asked Mol and Peach.

"Are you actually asking? Of course we do. Is till don't know why you don't wanna to be honest." Peach said looking at Amy and Dana.

"I'm tired. The drums are tiring." She said closing her eyes.

"Yeah come on guys all she wants to do is snog Dom." I said slowly.

"Yeah… wait no! God Liliana I'm gonna kill you!" She shouted. I laughed with the others while her face turned bright red. I ran away from her grabbing hands to the front.

"Ok just a sec." I said quickly before running away from Dana. "Hahahahah Dana loves someone." I shouted while running round the room. She was shooting silencing spells at me but missing. I ran back on stage just as she hit me with one. I frowned. '_Flagrate' _I thought. I wrote in the air: "Now I can't sing. Well done." She laughed and grinned when she saw it. But then stopped and widened her eyes looking shocked. She took the spell off me with a wave of her wand and a mutter of a spell.

"You just did a non-verbal spell!" She said shocked. I started to get worried.

"Is that bad?" I asked quietly.

"No that's genius! Even I can't do them!" She said shocked. I blushed.

"Well Neville said I was ready." I told her trailing off. She just grinned and told me to do the song now. "Dana loves someone." I said into the microphone. She just laughed this time and rolled her eyes and went to sit with the others. I grinned and went to the front as the other song ended and the dancers stopped.

"Another dirty song. Another chance to dirty dance." I said winking, it was nearing half eight now so obviously I was being sarcastic but I don't think some people were getting it. I rolled my eyes and got another microphone for Peach. I was at the front, Peach on my right and Mol on my left, a little behind me because I was leading the song.

Peach: I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<p>

Lil: Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
>Magical, colourful, Mr. Mystery, ee<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating

Mol: Come on, baby, let me see  
>What you're hidin' underneath<p>

Lil: Words up your sleeve  
>Such a tease<br>Wanna see the show, oh  
>In 3D, a movie<br>Heard it's beautiful, oh  
>Be the judge<br>And my girls gonna take a bow, oh

I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
>(rest: Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<br>I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing  
>(rest: Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<p>

Chorus  
>All: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<br>Come on baby let me see  
>what you're hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for? it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath

Peach: I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<p>

Mol: Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
>brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss<br>need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot

Lil: I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
>(rest: Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<br>I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing  
>(rest: Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<p>

Chorus  
>All: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<br>Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath

Mol: I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<p>

Lil: Oh my God no exaggeration –I shook my finger, widening my eyes like planned.-  
>boy all this time was worth the waiting<br>I just shed a tear – I slid my hand down my face-  
>I am so unprepared<br>You've got the finest architecture – I did that hour glass shape with my hands.  
>End of the rainbow lookin' treasure<br>such a sight to see – I scanned the crowd with my hand above my eyebrows.-  
>And it's all for me<p>

Chorus  
>All: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<br>Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<p>

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<p>

Come on, baby, let me see  
>What you're hiding underneath!<p>

We ended with our hands on our hips, leaning forwards into the mics. We grinned happily and skipped off stage hand in hand while the stereo music cam back on.

"Vey sexy Lils." James said from behind her. The others carried on walking to our friends while I stayed and talked to James. I chuckled in a girly way.

"Which part?" I asked winking.

"All of it, especially your outfit." He said putting his arms around my waist. I grinned at him.

"So predictable. Personally I think its a little chavvy but I don't mind." I said looking down at it; his arms still round my waist.

"Whats chavvy?" He asked confused. I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said as his lips descended to mine once more. I closed my eyes and smiled against him mouth, putting my arms around his neck.

We were too wrapped up in the kiss but all our friends were watching us thinking that they would love someone to do that to them too or have such a pretty girl on their arms. I pulled away and leant my forehead on his and smiled contentedly.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked him almost immediately.

"Sure but won't be kinda out of the party?" He asked holding my hand and guiding me over to the others before sitting down and placing me on his lap with his arms around my waist as I faced the others. I turned around to briefly say:

"So?" He chuckled and agreed so we told the others who were as exited as me at playing so we got an already empty firewhiskey bottle and I span it. It landed on Dana who looked up at me pleadingly. I couldn't ask her, I really couldn't, she looked so terrified. But I could tease her.

"So… who…" I could see her panicked face. "Is your favourite out of this group?"

"You now." She answered immediately. We did a spell to make them tell the truth no matter what. I grinned.

"Awww what a lame question Lils!" James whined from under my lap, on the floor.

"I thought it be best we ease our way in." I said not taking my eyes off Dana, realising she might actually be in love with Dom and that was why she was so extremely terrified. I communicated with my eyes telling her she owed me if I were not to tell anyone. She nodded lightly as she span it next. It landed on Fred. She grinned wickedly forgetting her own problems.

"Kiss her." She said excitedly. She looked a little crazy.

"Which her?" He asked nervously, gulping.

"Ha ha, just a minute I need to think. Well, not me, and not Mol, or Amy, wouldn't want Al getting jealous of his cousin." She explained making Al blush a bit and Amy to smile. "So that also takes out… ha ha takes out Liliana." She concluded rounding on Peach. She looked at her with wide eyes. "Peach it is then unless you would rather kiss your cousin." She said urging them on. Fred made a disgusted face.

"Meet in the middle." I said excitedly clapping. James chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder. I leant my head on his while they moved forwards into the middle of the circle.

"Urm… for how long?" He asked.

"Until Liliana tells you to stop." Dana said grinning; I laughed and looked evilly at them.

"Go on then." I said using my hands to urge them together.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." They both said at the first time without any real conviction. They moved slowly forwards and I motioned for everyone to turn around and not watch except me. Fred leaned in and it looked kinda awkward. Peach tilted her head just as his lips touched hers.

"Tongues!" I commanded. So they did. It was so cute. Fred's hand went up to hold the back of her head while they kissed and Peach did too. I could tell it was getting quite passionate, just like I had planned, for all their emotions to come out, so I stopped it to leave them wanting more. I knew how this all worked. I did it with James all the time so he knew what was coming.

"Ok stop!" I shouted at them. They came apart a couple of moments later and every one turned around and Fred acted like nothing happened, grabbed the bottle and span it. It landed on Aaron who said truth and we carried on like that for a while.

We had been playing for almost half and hour, with all sorts or dare such as randomly kissing the first person you saw; doing karaoke etc. It was now Fred's turn to spin it. I could see him wishing for it to be me, and, unfortunately, it was. He grinned.

"Peach can help me decide." He said grabbing her hand and walking a little away.

"Oh god not Peach!" I said actually scared. I could see her clap excitedly and whisper in his ear, he looked grossed out until it looked like she explained something to him and he grinned to, grabbing her hand and walking back over.

"Ok and I am sorry Molly but… you have to kiss each other." He said quickly. I was hoping I had heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry what?" Molly said.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." I murmured.

"Kiss. Each other. Now. For… hmm… ten seconds." Peach butted in happily. I glared at her before moving forwards and kissing Molly while she was mid speech, saying she wouldn't do it. She stiffened under me in surprise and I just held there counting down the seconds. Two… one… I pulled away as soon as possible and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, getting out my lipstick and re applying it. Molly looked at me in shock and I just shrugged.

"It was only ten seconds." I said looking in my mirror.

"Oh? And you've kissed a girl longer than that before then?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said acting like she was stupid. "Does James not count?" I asked teasingly, they all laughed except James. "Oh don't worry Jamesie I don't think you're a girl." I told him pinching his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and told me to spin the bottle. I grinned and did so. Ten or so minutes later I was getting quite bored of it.

"My legs huuurt! I need to stand!" I moaned to the group just as a dance song came on.

"Ooooh Calvin Harris! Come with me my lesbians." I said to Molly and Peach.

"Is that what your gonna call us now?" They asked.

"Yes." I scoffed grabbing their hands and going to dance.

-oooo-

That was how the evening went on for most of the party, I left with 'my lesbians' at around half twelve and today we were going home.

"I'm gonna miss you so much! A whole six weeks without you… I don't know how I'm gonna survive!" I said to Molly, not at all sarcastically, holding her and Peach's hands at King's cross. They nodded in agreement and engulfed me in a massive hug that lasted until James came over and stole me away; I gave them one last look before James took me behind a pillar. He looked into my eyes, his hands either side of me on the wall behind before leaning down and kissing me. My hands went up into his hair and I gently clawed his scalp with my fingernails, making him shiver. I leaned forwards in the intensity of the kiss, his hand going to my waist and holding the back of my head. I leaned back against the wall, bringing him with me and opening my mouth at his pleas. We kissed for a while until I had a feeling my parents had come to get me and so I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his forehead. I closed my eyes.

"And of course I'll miss you too." I told him playing with a piece of his hair in-between my fingers.

"And you too." He said smiling at me before kissing me lightly for a second and pulling away, sorting out my hair for me and pulling me back with my hand. I saw my parents when we got back onto the platform, talking to Peach.

"…she wont be far away, just wait… oh see here she is." She said pointing at me. I grinned and ran forwards to them. I wrapped my arms around my mum's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" I said giving my dad a hug too.

"Can I meet that handsome young lad now?" My mother asked.

"Not yet mother." I told her grabbing her and Peach's hand, leaving my dad to get the trunks.

"Another year over. Goddess fourth year!" I said to Peach when were in the car waiting for my dad.

"I know. I can't possibly imagine any more drama will happen this year." She said smiling at the memories of the past year while I put on a song on my iPod that we were sharing. She stole it off me and put on the first song we performed and we both grinned at each other before my father started the car and we drove off, ready to start the summer.

**Bit of a ridiculous ending I know but… **

**I haven't finished the story but read my other one! I'm working on that before going back to this. I already have like a million story lines in my head so all is good. **

**These are their dresses. (Take away spaces)**

**Liliana: ****www. starcentral magazine**** . -the second on the top but without the dotty things on the sides. **

**Molly: http:/ www. catwalkqueen. tv / Floral%20party%20dress%206. jpg**

**Peach: http:/ www. catwalkqueen. tv/ partydresses_pink. Jpg**

**Amy: http:/ www. / webapp/ wcs/ stores/ servlet/ ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=2446534&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=208536&parent_categoryId=203984&pageSize=20&refinements=category~[209820|208536]**

**Dana: http:/ www. / shop/ womens/ dresses/ shirred-floral-sundress_227152919**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok that chapter was quite short and took me a few days but ill try make this out ASAP. I hate it when people say a-sap rather than spelling it out. **

BRIIIIINGG. I got up slowly, turning off my alarm clock as I went and stumbled to the bathroom. _Wait a sec._ I groaned and fake cried. It's Saturday and I'm up at half seven because I was angry yesterday and forgot to turn off my alarm clock. I walked back into the bedroom looking at all the beds. Only Molly seemed to have awoken and she looked at me angrily.

"I can't get back to sleep now!" She muttered angrily, throwing off her covers and walking to the bathroom. I followed her in and apologized until she smiled and told me to 'get the hell out she needed a piss'. Her words not mine. I smiled at her when she got out and I went to have a shower and put on my new flower scented shampoo that smelt like the heavens. I got dressed into my red and gold spotty bikini (go Gryffindor) and put a black vest and denim shorts on the top, I walked out the bathroom pulling on a short leather jacket. I put my hair into a ponytail because it was still wet and it frizzed when I instantly dried it. I grinned at Molly when I got out.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeeees!" she said, grabbing the air in mock-pain. "Why do you take so long?" she asked.

"Perfection takes time." I said.

"You'll need a lot longer then." She muttered and I hit her arm laughing as we went into the common room. I linked her arm, looking at what she was wearing. A white beach dress and a red, halter neck bikini underneath. We skipped down to breakfast and were two of nine Gryffindors at the table. I saw that the whole of the quidditch team was there. I sat down opposite James.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. He looked up at me surprised.

"I could ask you the same. Early morning quidditch." He answered.

"My alarm clock went of this morning and woke me and Molly up because I forgot to turn it off last night." I replied gesturing to Molly. I put some waffles onto my plate and started to eat when not thirty seconds later:

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" James asked quietly.

"Why would I be? It's her I'm mad at. But I'm always mad at her." I said swallowing my food and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked relieved and carried on eating.

"I wont be watching today though, us girls are gonna have some bonding time down by the lake." I said gesturing to my halter neck bikini that you could see. He nodded, raising his eyebrows.

"Now I really wish I didn't have practice. What a sight to miss." He muttered.

"Hahahahah, well we'll be there all day. You can't come and join but you can enjoy the view from afar if you want." I said laughing. He grinned back at me.

It was nearing half eight when I finished breakfast giving James a peck and dragging Molly away from the disappointed-looking Aaron after I said he couldn't come and join our partaaayy down by the lake, and because Molly was leaving.

"Well… that wasn't awkward between you two." Molly commented. I ignored her.

"Ok, if we want our tree we need to wake up Dana, Amy and Peach now. You wake the other two and ill brave the dangerous task that is Peach." Molly laughed, knowing it was true that Peach was a dangerous kicker and hitter when she was woken. We ran up to the fat lady and gave the password, flobberworm, and I walked up to the dormitory to face Peach. But found she wasn't in her bed. I walked over and poked the bed to make sure she wasn't invisible.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice said to me. I turned around to see Peach.

"Checking to see you weren't invisible. You never get up by yourself." I told her, she just shook her head at me.

"You're bloody alarm clock woke me I was just pretending to be asleep. You're too energetic in the mornings." She said back going to her wardrobe to get her bikini and a dress, she was in her towel.

"That's harsh! I'm not more energetic than you are." I argued.

"Yes you are." Amy, Molly and Dana said from the door. I glared at them crossing my arms before I looked at Peach expectantly.

"Oh yeah! Dressed!" She said walking into the bathroom. She came out five minutes later wearing a green vest and white shorts with her, very Slytherin green, bikini on underneath. I grabbed my iPod before walking out. I charmed it so it would be louder and you wouldn't know where the music came from, it was all around you. I found it when I was in the library for Muggle Studies homework.

"Ok off we go!" I said leading them out of the portrait and along the corridors. We walked in silence until we were outside, walking towards the black lake and to where our favourite tree was, where we planned our first song for those five days. I turned on my iPod and embarrassingly Selena Gomez came on. All the muggle-borns and some half bloods turned to look at me with sceptical looks. I just shrugged and ran forwards and started to sing running past many different faces and houses, all looking at me with puzzled expressions:

" I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

[Chorus]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect – I pointed at Peach who ran forwards with me and started to sing with me.- 

Who says you're not worth it – I pointed at Molly-  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty – turned around from running and pointed at Amy who was following Molly and running after me too, with Dana finally catching on- 

Who says you're not beautiful- I pointed at Dana, who was now next to me. -  
>Who Says? <p>

-I started to walk towards the lake making big hand movements to the lyrics-

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky…"<p>

We all sang the rest of the song, dancing around the edge of the lake together. When the song finished we all laughed with each other and had apparently attracted a crowd. They clapped us all. I put my chin up high and to all the people who knew Selena Gomez:

"Don't judge she can be good." I said, walking to the big tree that provided shade and plonked myself down, the others followed and Amy put the picnic basket in the middle of our circle. "This is girl time go away!" I shouted to the observers still watching us to see if we would break into song again. They all tottered away and we started to eat and talk. About an hour later of listening to my great music and eating the delish food the elves make, I saw the quidditch team come out from the pitch and I waved to the all, squinting at the sun through my sunglasses. James waved back and the rest of them looked over to what James was waving at. Dom said something that made them all laugh except James who looked embarrassed. _I'll have to ask him about that later. _I thought.

"I wonder what Dom said." I asked them.

"I dunno I can't read his mind." Dana said. I grinned.

"Laaaaadies." I sang. "You just made another song opportunity. Well done Dana. Join when it feels right." I grinned at them and looked through the artists for 'Girls Aloud'. I put on 'Love Machine' and Peach grinned at me while I bobbed my head to the intro, throwing my hands in the air as I began to sing.

Me: Ladies you're damn right  
>You can't read a man's mind<br>We're living in two tribes  
>And heading for war<br>Nobody's perfect  
>We all gotta work it<br>But fellas, we're worth it  
>So don't break the law<p>

Peach: Your call's late, big mistake  
>You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take<br>Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you  
>Both: We're gift-wrapped kitty cats<br>We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back  
>Let's go, Eskimo<p>

-We stood up and danced together-

Out into the blue

Come take my hand

– I put my hand out for Peach to take and when she did I pulled her close and twirled her round.-

Understand that you can  
>You're my man and I need you tonight – we pointed to the others who stood up and started to sign with us.-<br>Come make my dreams  
>Honey hard as it seems<br>Loving me is as easy as pie, I

I'm just a love machine  
>Feeding my fantasy<br>Give me a kiss or three – we blew kisses at each other-  
>And I'm fine<br>I need a squeeze a day  
>Instead of this negligee<br>What will the neighbours say  
>This time<p>

Me: I've been going crazy while you sleep  
>Peach: Searching for a language<br>Amy: That the two of us can speak so  
>Mr. prehistoric, make your wheel<br>Dana: And I'll breathe underwater '  
>'Cos I like the way it feels<p>

Molly: Your call's late, big mistake

As Molly was singing we saw our boys come over to watch and with a quick nod to the others we decided to include them again like we did with work-

You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take  
>Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you<br>All: We're gift-wrapped kitty cats  
>We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back<br>Let's go, Eskimo  
>Out into the blue<p>

Come take my hand – we ran forwards and put out our hand for them to take, which they all did in a heartbeat-  
>Understand that you can<br>You're my man and I need you tonight - we all pointed at them.-  
>Come make my dreams<br>Honey hard as it seems  
>Loving me is as easy as pie, I<p>

I'm just a love machine  
>Feeding my fantasy<br>Give me a kiss or three – we blew them kisses-  
>And I'm fine<br>I need a squeeze a day  
>Instead of this negligee<br>What will the neighbours say – we grinned and ran away-  
>This time<p>

Oh, it's very new  
>Can anybody tell me what to do?<br>Oh, this feeling's very strange  
>Can anybody tell me what's you're game?<p>

(Oh) A little education  
>(Oh) To give you motivation<br>(Oh) We'll turn the situation... round  
>(Oh) 'Cos I don't wanna change ya<br>(Oh) Making you a stranger  
>(Oh) I'll only re-arrange ya... for now<p>

(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
>(0h) To give you motivation<br>(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
>(Ooh, ooh)<br>(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
>(0h) To give you motivation<br>(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
>(Oh, oh, oh).<p>

We all sat down as the next song, Lily Allen, The Fear came on. I got up, deciding it was too hot and shimmied off my dress. Penny winked at me at 'ooh la la'-ed.

"Oh chill, I have a bikini on underneath." I said rolling my eyes and going to pull the rest of them up.

"No absolutely no way- Or at least not right now." Dana said, changing her mind at my glare.

"Ok well we can play that game where we go on peoples shoulders. I call Peach! She has strong shoulders. You and Amy are together." I said pointing to Molly while I climbed onto Peaches shoulders. "We try to push each other off in the water." I explained as Amy climbed on Molly's shoulders looking scared. "Don't worry I wont let anything happen?" I reassured her as they walked into the water. We got back onto land about an hour later after about six games; I won against Amy and Molly but not Peach. Dana was just reading Witch Weekly under the tree when we joined her, she smirked at our very wet appearances when we came back so we picked her up and threw her in the water. She just laughed. We walked back inside, dripping water, the castle in our bikinis. We walked up tot the second floor and unfortunately that's where Bindle and her friends were.

"Hello Mayfair. Have fun?"

"Hey Bindle." I replied exasperatedly, trying to walk around her with the others in tow, but even though there was three to five, Bindle still side stepped and blocked my way.

"Any thing the matter Bindle?" I asked smiling sarcastically at her. I saw a little first year Gryffindor grin and run outside, presumably to tell everyone we were about to have a girl-fight.

"Oh well, I just don't remember telling you I had finished." She replied and her friends laughed at her _hilaaarious _comeback.

"And I don't remember telling you we had begun." I replied smoothly getting out my wand and silencing her and her friends, ignoring the laughs from the surrounding crowd. Bindle looked horrified that I had found a come back and now se couldn't say one back. I smiled at her and began to walk away… until she sent a tripping curse my way. I fell to the floor and stayed down trying to control my anger, but it was useless and I got up and turned around to meet a smirking Bindle. I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head, I never used to have anger issues but I suppose something has to go wrong when everything was going so good. I got out my wand, and as calmly as possible, stunned her and watched her fall to the floor, the smirk still in place and walked away.

"Come on ladies." I said to the rest of them, all grinning at me. They obediently ran after me, still grinning.

We got back to the common room five minutes later, and when we walked in everybody's eyes turned to us, and a few (boys) eyes stayed on us, with our bikinis still on. I saw the others shift uncomfortably from the rooms eyes, but I still saw red so I sat down on one of the sofas and closed my eyes. Molly and Peach came over while the other two ran up to get clothes.

"Lils-ypoo?" Peach asked grinning. I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Really? I suppose its more creative than the others but not so much Lana-loo. That's still my favourite." We all laughed at that.

"Arrrgh! I don't know what it is about her… she just aggravates me so much… and she knows it! She only being like this because she jealous." I said leading the other two upstairs to get changed. The other two looked at each other, not knowing about the 'warning'. Molly coughed.

"What… what is she jealous of?" She asked.

"James and me." I replied pulling out a yellow v-neck sun dress. "She gave me a warning to stay away from him… which I obviously ignored… no one can boss me around now that Lola's not here. I'm an independent woman now." I told them over my shoulder, pulling my dress on. "Oh shut up, I know that last part was crap but still!" I said glaring at the two girls behind me suppressing giggles. "Keep your bikinis on; I'm desperate to get back in the water." I told them before going into the bathroom. I tied back my hair and went to the loo. I came back out frowning.

"Whats wrong now?" Peach asked me.

"… Monthly troubles that have come a bit earlier than expected?" I said after a moment of trying to phrase it properly. She nodded understandingly and told me to go to the infirmary to see Madame Harper to stop the pains before they began, I smiled at her and skipped down the stairs and through the common room, past James and out the portrait door, saying hello to the Fat Lady as I passed, she smiled back at me. I could tell she liked me. I sang to myself as I walked down.

"Lily?" James asked from behind me. "Where are you going?" He asked catching up with me.

"Infirmary." I said without thinking. I mentally cursed myself after he asked: "Whats wrong?". I smiled at him.

"Nothing in particular." I said breezily.

"Then why are you going?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I paused for a few seconds.

"Precaution?" I said as more of a question.

"She doesn't like it when people waste her time don't go unless something's-"

"James! Really! Leave me alone!" I snapped at him, running away from his confused expression. _Oh well, it was necessary._ I told myself as I went into the infirmary.

Peach's POV 

"I wonder what she's gonna say to James to get him to go away." I asked Molly, she nodded in agreement. About ten seconds later James walked through the portrait door frowning and he came over to us.

"Whats wrong with Lily? Have I done something wrong?" He asked. I immediately started to giggle, ignoring James' confused expression. Molly joined in too and we just sat there giggling together, ignoring James who was asking us what was wrong. Fred came over to see why we were laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" Fred asked James.

"Hey we are here you know!" Molly cut in. "Anyway that's none of your beeswax, Lils sure wouldn't be happy if I told you-"Molly started.

"Mol! That just raised suspicion!" I said interrupting her. She bit her lip and stood us, holding her hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and stood up, walking away from the boys out the common room to go see Liliana.

"Hey wait a sec! Tell me what it is. Even a clue would be good!" James and Fred both said running up to us. I thought for a moment.

"Well… let's just say that if she were a werewolf… her time-of-the-months would be even harder." I said after a moment of consideration. Molly nodded at my reply but the boys still looked confused. I and molly both raised an eyebrow until a disgusted look came over Fred's face.

"Ew you did _not _need to tell us that!"

"You asked! I wouldn't've otherwise!" I argued back outraged.

"Don't be so immature Fred. You live round hundreds of girls… literally… all the time." James said finally understanding and turning on his cousin. I smiled and turned around to be met with an obviously angry Liliana.

Liliana POV 

I had heard the whole thing and right now Peach was sending me a sheepish look as was Molly.

"Did you really need to tell them? " I asked going up to them and linking their arms. We looked like the sleepover club but it was to say I wasn't angry with them.

"I think my clue was quite good." Peach said more to herself than me.

"You could've done better." I replied. She scowled at me but pulled me and Molly's along, skipping down the hall to the common room again, leaving two confused boys behind us.

The next morning I got up as late as possible, midday, I wanted to stay in later but Molly insisted I got up and ate brunch.

"More like lunch." I said getting up and groggily making my way to the bathroom and having a shower. I came out in my towel, still not fully awake, and saw James sitting on my bed with a shocked face at my state of undress.

"How did you get up here?" I asked getting my clothes. He cleared his throat and Peach and Molly both laughed.

"I flew… up the stairs." He said looking embarrassed.

"Oh and what was so important that you needed to fly up the stairs to talk to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow, trying to remain cool as I was starting to wake up and realise my towel really was quite small.

"Nothing I was making sure you weren't dead and to say that me and Molly aren't gonna be around today. Roxanne has organised a family day." He said with a grimace. I laughed.

"Family day? Why?" I asked.

"Because we haven't been spending enough time together apparently." Molly cut in rolling her eyes.

"Looks like it's just you and me then today Lils-ypoo." Peach said winking at me. I blew her a kiss, winking too and went into the bathroom to change. I came back out wearing my hair in a high ponytail, some track-pants and a black tight vest. Peach raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I'm not going to make an effort, the only going out I'm doing is going to the kitchens to get some food. I'm so bloody staving now." I said grabbing a baggy black jumper and putting it on.

"Have fun today you two." I said kissing James on the cheek and pulling Peach along with me out the door.

"How does she look so damn sexy all the time?" I heard James ask Molly, I laughed and ran down the stairs and out the portrait holding hands with Peach, pulling her along with me. We started to skip and swing our hands between us.

"Oh look it's the lesbians." I heard Bindle say as we skipped past us.

"If anyone's a lesbian here Bindle its you. You five seem to spend a lot of time together… you cut boys out your life it seems very suspicious." I replied, still holding onto Peaches hand and putting a finger to my chin in mock-thought. I raised an eyebrow at her waiting for a reply but carried on skipping off anyway. When we reached the portrait I tickled the pear and when w got in we were swarmed with elves at out feet.

"Miss! Miss!" one little elf shouted over the others.

"Tipus!" I squealed picking her up and hugging her. I beamed at her when I put her down and kept hold of her hand. She had beautiful big brown eyes. It always reminded me of one special person… I pulled her over to a chair and sat her down.

"So what's been going on with you and Capon?" I asked smiling at her when she blushed.

"Shh miss! Nothing yet I haven't told him."

"Oh now I'm disappointed in you! It's been ages. Tell him now. Capon?" I asked to all the elves. An obviously young elf came forward; he had big blue eyes and was adorable. "Tipus wants to talk to you." I said pushing her forwards to him and telling her to go over to the corner. I talked to the rest of the elves but watched her out of the corner of my eye just like Peach was. They were talking for a while before Capon leaned forwards and kissed her on the cheek. I squealed and grinned at Peach. We left about five minutes after that.

"You're changing." Peach said after the seventh look I got from passers by.

"That's disrespectful."

"To who?" Peach demanded fake angrily.

"God of course." I said looking at her like she was stupid.

"You don't believe in God."

"Its still God's day." I replied smartly. She just laughed at me and let it go.

"We're staying in the common room today, or the Library or in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, I'm too ashamed to be around you in public." Peach said raising her eyebrows at me.

"Fine, fine, common room it is. In you go Mr Darcy?" I said to her opening the portrait for her after saying the password.

"Oh no Miss Bennet its ladies first." She said with a bow.

"Oh Mr Darcy how courteous of you." I said fake giggling while walking into the common room. I looked around at the many people giving us strange looks.

"James! Why are you here? I was gonna have some quality time with my gyaldem here." I said walking over to him and pointing at Peach.

"…Roxanne got ill." He said with a grin. I looked at the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan and they were all grinning too.

"I'll never understand why you would want to wish illness on your own cousin, and sister." I added looking at Fred.

"Not illness but not craziness either. We always spend time together but she's up on her high horse in sixth year and never hangs out with us whereas we lot stick together, through thick and thin." Fred said slightly bitterly.

"Oooook. Well I'm still not changing Mr Darcy." I said.

"But Miss Bennet I insist, if not I'll charm you and you'll soon be Mrs Darcy." Peach said with a wink.

"Oh Mr Darcy how arrogant you are to think any of the ladies would fall at your knees." I said back cocking an eyebrow. Peach grinned at me.

"Oh never Miss Bennet I never said all the ladies, you're the only one I want." I sighed heavily.

"Oh Mr Darcy I seem to have been proved wrong, you do charm me extraordinarily. I shall change into my finest gown." I said walking backwards to the stairs. I wiggled my fingers goodbye in a flirtatious manner before going upstairs and changing into my flowery playsuit and some flats. I let my hair go and didn't bother straightening the curls.

"Oh Miss Bennet I take back what is said if I knew you would take that long." I heard Peach shout up the stairs. I strutted down the sexy mockingly. Peach gasped loudly.

"Why Miss Bennet you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. My eyes are only for you." She said grabbing my hands.

"Oooooh Mr Darcy how romantic you are!" I replied in a high voice.

"Why are you calling each other that?" Fred asked.

"I showed P a film called Pride and Prejudice and we both loooved it, it's so romantic." I told them smiling. "Anyway if you have the day of we can plan our last song of the year."

"Oh how sad, it was so fun." Molly said. "I'll go get Amy and Dana."

"I have some brill songs for next year but they are quite sexy so a bit inappropriate for this year. I might go to professor… yeah that's a good idea." I said trailing off. "Lets go then." I said when Molly came back with the other two. "And don't follow us it's a secret location, don't go looking on that map of yours or I will kill you, no doubt." I told James hitting him round the head. We headed off for the room of requirement to practice our last song for the match against Hufflepuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 12

"Oooook... 5-6-7-8... My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy, my obsession from a western –"I started to sing in our practice.

"Liliana! Stop doin that all the time it's not funny anymore!" The rest of the team said moaning at me.

"I'm sorry but you should sing with me! Its so crazy addictive to sing and it's the first thing that pops into my head!" I argued at their turned heads. "Fine I promise I won't. 1 2 3 4…" I sung starting off our practise again.

Half an hour later we were finished, the match was tomorrow.

"Ok guys well that was fun, and if I make captain again-"

"IF? Of course you will Bennet!" Peach said interrupting with me. I blushed as they all nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"-You'll all make the team again I can assure you!" I finished. They all beamed happily at me and ran towards me engulfing me in a five way bear hug.

"Ooooh what have I interrupted here?" Fred said from behind us. We ignored him. Obviously.

"Alright I know your right we will do brill… like we always do. But is there no chance of an extra practise?" Amy asked me. I considered that for a moment.

"No… deal with it. It'll be better if its not so polished… more homely. If you get me." I said ignoring the team's worried glances. "Do we want to be like the Slytherins?" I asked them. Fred coughed attracting my attention to him.

"Yes?"

"Well… Urm, Scorp has some bad news. I don't want to tell you, so come on… all of you." Fred told us uneasily. I instantly got worried. I grabbed Peach and Molly's hands and they grabbed Amy and Dana's hands. We walked along after him and five minutes later we were outside the fat lady, Scorp and James were also there.

"…I'm sure no one will mind just come in!" James argued at Scorp.

"As if! They will! I'm Slytherin."

"Yeah well I'm Harry Potter's son so I don't think anyone will care about a little house to house friendship." He glared at James but stopped when seeing us. "Fine then." He said to James, walking in after him after James' grin had said the password.

"Sit down. Ok I'm gonna get straight to the point. No dragging it out. My sister, Dakota? Yeah she's gonna ruin your performance and interrupt it… she's found out what song you were doing." He explained to us sitting down on the opposite sofa. "She followed you about a week ago, she told me, and listened by the door. But I swear I only just found out!" He told us, ignoring the strange looks from the other Gryffindors in the room. I instantly jumped up out the chair, my anger boiling up in me, and started pacing the room, glaring away anyone who wanted to interrupt me. After a couple of minutes my glares had emptied the room, all that time trying to think of a strategy.

"It's… its… ok? Yeah... Yeah it's good. We can work this to our advantage." I said more to myself, formulating a plan in my head. "When are they planning to…? Urm... 'Intrude'?" I asked doing speech marks in the air as I said it.

"Nearly right at the end." He replied immediately.

"Girls." I asked them walking up the dorms. "Follow me." They got up and ran up the stairs after me. I opened the door to find only Bindles bitch in the room.

"Get out." I said with such finality she actually left. I Muffilato-ed the door and grinned at them, to their surprise.

"This is brill guys. I was right this totally works to our advantage! That bit at the end, where there gonna 'ruin it', well I didn't wanna say but it doesn't suit any of our voices! It's too low. So when Malfoy takes over she will make it worse or just average! It can't go wrong for us!" I told them grinning even more when they all caught on and started squealing.

"Woop woop!" we all shouted. We went downstairs and I hugged Scorp.

"This is great news! None of our voices matched that part so now they will be the ones that will get the blame if it's bad!" I explained to them. "Ok I'm energetic now let's go practise again!" I said to them running out the portrait door and giggling all the way.

I got up the following morning, a Monday, to the loud ringing of my alarm clock. I got up slowly, turning it off and going to get changed into my unif-

"Waaah! Guys we can wear our cheerleading outfits!" I shouted running up to the other two and shaking them awake. They both beamed at me when I told them why I 'woke them up at this bloody hour?'… Their words not mine. I got changed, pulling my hair into a high pony, leaving my fringe down. We all put on our white daps and being nearly the end of the school year, June, we didn't need jumpers. We skipped up the stairs, holding hands to see the others. Amy joined us first and we went to wake up Dana, she was still sleeping so we got our bags while she got ready and she joined us in the common room five minutes later.

"Wow that was fast!" Amy mumbled.

"Ok guys ill see you at lunch, I have no free period today, and I have to get going." She told us, her accent very pronounced. She kissed our cheeks goodbye and left.

"Ok I'm going to." Amy said.

"No! Eat brekky with us!" I asked her pouting sadly and holding both her hands. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Ok let's go get the boys." I said grinning evilly, they hated being woken up. I shushed them and us creeped upstairs, I told Amy to go first into Albus' room, and she looked at me worriedly.

"What if he's naked?" She asked me. We all burst out laughing, except her of course.

"Do you really think boys would walk around naked?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't put it past them." She muttered more to herself walking in. I ran into James' room, they were all still sleeping. I grinned at the other two. I ran over and jumped on him. He awoke with a start looking frazzled. When he saw me he smirked.

"Oh Liliana who knew you would want to get into bed this easy." He grinned at me. I stood up and pushed him back down on the bed.

"That attitude will get you nowhere." I told him. "Now hurry up I couldn't be bothered to wait, and still cant meet us downstairs in the Great Hall, for brekky theeeen potions! Woop woop!" I said sarcastically. James rolled his eyes at me, getting out of bed.

"Do you normally sleep topless or can you see into the future?" I asked him pointing to myself.

"Well now, if I could see into the future I would be wearing a lot less than this." He said slyly, pointing to his trousers. I rolled my eyes at him and gestured to the other two who had woken up the other two who had also made perverted comments, to come downstairs with me.

They joined us ten minutes later at breakfast, they being Aaron, James, Albus, Amy, Fred and Dom.

"Go team!" They all said greeting me and the rest of the team at the same time.

"Oh and how long did it take you to think of that one?" I asked raising an eyebrow. They didn't answer. "Thought so." I replied to the silence. The girls giggled. "So Amy…" I started, biting into an apple. "What _were _you and Albus doing for those ten minutes after we left you?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. Both her and Albus turned bright red and both started spluttering.

"Seems they don't want to tell us. Oh Albus aren't you a little young?" James asked them, putting an arm around me and smirking.

"Nothing! She left after… after…" Albus interrupted. I looked at Amy expectantly.

"Its seems they do exactly_ that_." She muttered. I burst out laughing, getting many odd looks from the surrounding Gryffindors. Molly and Peach finally caught on and were laughing too.

"Oh that's hilarious!" I said wiping a fake tear from my eye. Albus looked embarrassed.

"Well not fully but might as well of been." Amy muttered again. I grinned and changed the subject for Albus poor face.

"Ok so potions… is next…" I said lamely.

"No, no I wanna know what you're on 'bout." Fred cut in. the rest nodded but I shook my head.

"No… ok let's go. I'll see you in potions then." I said ruffling James hair. Albus smiled at me great fully.

The day passed pretty uneventfully and now we were getting ready in the changing rooms, listening to Hufflepuff perform their song, we were on next and were practising the moves in the room, and the song parts, but just mumbling.

"Ok now remember, if you're not singing or doing anything to help vocals sing the 'beep's in the background. Ok? Good." I told them nodding.

They called us out: "And here come the Gryffindor girls! The sexy third year captain- Mayfair, Warfield, Weasley, Arcros and our second year angel, Candle." I looked up and saw Louis Weasley, Amy blushed at the compliment and I smiled at her and patted her on the head. We climbed onto the platform and adjusted our microphones as it rose up.

"We're trying something new by the way!" I said into the microphone before the music came on, we put our heads up and when we all sang our first word we lifted them up slowly:

Lil: Yeah.

Mol: Yeah

Peach: Yeah

Dana: Yeah

Amy: Yeah

All: Yeah.

Peach: a-town's down!  
>Amy: yeah, ok, Peach Peach Peach<br>let's go!

All: yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
>yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah<br>(let's go!)

Peach: up in the club with my homies  
>tryna get a lil' v-i, but keep it down on the low key<br>'cause you know how it is (Lil: woah)  
>i saw the shorty she was checkin' up on me<br>from the game she was spittin' in my ear  
>you would think that she knew me<br>so we decided to chill

Amy: conversation got heavy  
>she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow<br>(Rest: watch out, watch out!)  
>she was saying, "come get me"<br>(Rest: come get me)  
>so i got up and followed her to the floor<br>she said, "baby, let's go"  
>when i told her i said<p>

All: yeah, yeah  
>Peach: shorty got down on me and said, "come and get me"<br>yeah, yeah  
>i got so caught up i forgot she told me<br>yeah, yeah  
>her and my girl used to be the best of homies<br>yeah, yeah  
>next thing i knew she was all up on me screamin'<p>

All: yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
>yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah<p>

Peach: so she's all up in my head now  
>got me thinkin' that it might a good idea to take her with me<br>'cause she's ready to leave  
>(Rest: ready to leave)<br>now i gotta keep it real now  
>'cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty<br>but that just ain't me,

Lil: hey

Peach: 'cause i do know if i take that chance just where is it gonna lead  
>but what i do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me<br>the way she gettin' low, i'm like, "yeah, just work that out for me"  
>she asked for one more dance<br>and i'm like, "yeah," how the hell am i supposed to leave?  
>and i said<p>

yeah, yeah  
>shorty got down on me and said, "come and get me"<br>yeah, yeah  
>i got so caught up i forgot she told me<br>yeah, yeah  
>her and my girl used to be the best of homies<br>yeah, yeah  
>next thing i knew she was all up on me screamin <p>

-Just as scheduled the Slytherins did a sort of apperating thing and popped up onto the platform next to each one of us, Malfoy at the front.

Malfoy: watch out!  
>My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous<br>and rowl! these women all on the prowl  
>if you hold the head steady i'm a milk the cow<br>forget about game i'm a spit the truth  
>i won't stop till i get 'em in they birthday suits<br>so gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes  
>then bend over to the front and touch your toes<p>

Scarper : I'm rubbin the ladies who got the flow  
>And when I'm threw you'll be screamin' for more<br>(Gryffindors: Let's go!)  
>How you like me now<br>When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand  
>No it ain't... for the dollars stuff<p>

Malfoy: When it hits the light you'll be all like wow  
>Ursh once more and we leaves 'em dead<br>You know you wanna kiss on the lips so red

All girls:  
>You and I in the ...<br>Take me home, we'll do it again  
>Gryffindors: Gryffin-dor got the beat<br>Got the beat  
>We've got the beat<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Slytherins: Slyth-rin got the beat<br>All: Got the beat

We've got the beat.

"And were not lesbians." I said breathlessly, my chest heaving. "Well… I'm not sure about them but…" I said pointing to the Slytherins. Everyone but the Slytherins laughed. I turned to the Slytherins.

"And if you really want a sing off, I'm happy to oblige." I said bowing sarcastically. Malfoy glared at me, she knew she couldn't refuse or she would seem cowardly.

"Oh come on now Malfoy… actually no, that's mean to Scorp, Dakota then, you know you wan to." I said teasingly. "And even if you don't want to you have to… to keep up your 'rep'." I said to her miming speech marks. _God if looks could kill…_

"Fine… Mayfair… no disrespect- oh wait you don't have anyone. Well not after Lola anyway." She said slyly smirking as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped open.

"How did you find out?" Peach and Molly shouted behind me, coming up behind me and standing either side of me, their hips cocked to the side.

"Oh I have my ways… it must've been so lonely with no-one liking you… not even Adam McCormick sticking up for you… your first ever crush-" Malfoy said taunting me, grinning evilly.

"Shut up!" I screeched loudly. I could see all the people in the stands and even the teachers looking questioningly at us. "How did you find that out?" I shouted at her. Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"That's for me to know. But don't get on the wrong side of me or there will be more to tell." She warned me.

"There's nothing more to tell." I said to her. "You've told most the story."

"Oh? Ok then what about how it's so obvious that the reason you won't go out with James is because you don't want your heart broken again?" She asked me grinning manically. I gasped.

"That… that…"

"Oh go on try and deny it. See? You can't! Its true and you know it." She argued at me, pointing an accusing finger. Molly and Peach both shouted abuse at her, dragging me away from the crowd. I could feel tears in my eyes and when the platform touched the ground we all jumped off and ran past the team. I ignored all their calls, especially James'. Tears were streaming down my face when we got into the changing room. Molly and Peach apologized to the other two and promised o fill them in later, taking mine and there clothes and walking me up the stairs and to the dorms.

When we got to the portrait, the fat lady opened immediately at seeing me, I told you she liked me…

"Come on Lils." Mol said when we got into the dorm, unzipping my cheer uniform and changing me into my night dress, they guided me to the window so I could watch the game and sat next to me.

"How do you think she found out?" I asked them quietly.

"I really don't know Lilli, but I swear honest to … God," She said smiling at the memory. "That we will find out. Right Mols?" She asked. Molly nodded vigorously and smiled at me. I shyly smiled at them. We watched the game in silence for a couple of minutes, Gryffindor winning very well due to the circumstances.

"Is it true?" Mols asked me quietly.

"It really is. All of it. I still feel lonely. So many people all around me but no-one that touches my heart and that really can take its toll after a while." I told them quietly. Peach leaned her head on my shoulder and we carried on watching the game. Leading to a victory for Gryffindor and a win of the house cup as well as the quidditch one.

-oooo-

I refused to go to lessons.

"Please just let me have this day off! Tell everyone I'm ill, even if they won't believe it." I begged the other two the night before.

"Fine but I have a plan to make it seem that you are actually ill." Molly said to me.

I woke up at normal time the next day, Tuesday, and went into the bathroom, making sure to leave the door open. I pretended to brush my teeth as Bindle's bitch woke up and was going to come into the bathroom. Just before she was going to enter, I put the plan in action.

"Oh god!" I shouted running over to the toilet and shoving a vomit sweet into my mouth just before she came in. She walked through the door to see me violently throwing up in the toilet. She made a disgusted face at me before Molly came in, and held back my hair.

"Oh Lilli you can't go to school today like this!" Molly told me.

"Oh but Molly I have to or people will think I'm purposely not going in!" I told Molly loud enough for the bitch to hear.

"Oh you're right I suppose but there's absolutely no-"

"Eeeeew Lils that gross! Direct your mouth man!" Peach shouted walking in the bathroom. Just to say. That was _not _part of the plan. "And no you're not going in or I'll stupefy you just to stop you." Peach said pulling a disgusted face at me. "I'll of course stay off with you." She said.

"Hey! What about me? You are not pulling a sickie Penelope!" Molly said. "You'll leave me alone in DADA!" She argued.

"It's fine Peach! I'll go lie in bed and you can see me after school!" I said, putting the other side of the sweet in to stop my vomiting.

And that was it. No school for today. I high-fived the other two once the bitch had left and kissed them on the cheek good bye and went to lie in bed and sleep.

I woke up to Molly shaking me. I slapped her hand away groggily.

"LILIANA!" She shouted.

"Jeez Mol calm down!" I said getting up and smoothing out my trackies. She put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"The whole day? You slept for the whole day? Have you even done practise?" She asked. I bit my lip and looked at her sheepishly. "Oh Lils. Well everyone actually believed me, with the bitch spreading about you vomiting all over the floor. So it's all good." She said smiling at me and hugging me. She let me go as soon as the bitch entered the room. "You're feeling better then?" she asked me.

"Enough to go back to school tomorrow." I said smiling at her.

"I bet you're starving. I'll go get some food for you." She said walking out the room. I sat down on my bed.

"Do re mi fa so-"I started to sing, before the bitch started to blast some crappy wizard love song. I rolled my eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to practise until she went to sleep.

That evening went by fast, Molly came up around ten minutes later giving me a look about the music, the bitch went to sleep around eleven, but so did everyone else in the dorm so I still couldn't practise. I gathered up my music sheets and prepared myself in case anyone was down there. By that time it was nearing half eleven. I creeped down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. When I got into the common room, the only light was the fire and I only saw one person in the room, lying on the couch. I went over to the tables and sat down, laying my papers in front of me. I practised my "Do re mi fa so la ti"'s for a while before the figure on the couch started to stir. He got up and walked towards the stairs to the boy's dormitories looking defeated for some reason… before he noticed me. And then I realised it was James. He walked over as shyly as I was smiling at him. When he reached me, he sat down on the chair next to me.

"I thought I heard you singing." He told me looking at my sheets. "Do you want help? We can sing a song together?" he asked. I admired his lets-get-along-and-forget what-Malfoy-said attitude and decided to play along.

"Well I do have this one song, not that we can both sing, mostly me as I am practising but you can sing backup… all the lines in the brackets and where it says both. But be sure to take no meaning in the words, it's just one of my favourite songs I listen to a lot when I go on holidays with my family to Brighton. And forgive my British accent but I can't help it when I sing this song." I told him. He nodded and I turned on the stereo next to me and waited for the song to start. I glanced at him and we smiled at each other both nervously and shyly. I tapped my finger against my knee to the beat.

Lil: When you first left me,  
>I was wanting more.<br>You were kissing that girl next door  
>what you do that for? (J: What you do that for?)<p>

When you first left me,  
>both: I didn't know what to say.<br>Lil: I have never been on my own that way,  
>Both: Just sat by myself all day<p>

Lil: I was so lost back then,  
>But with a little help from my friends,<br>I found a light in the tunnel at the end

And now you're calling me up on the phone.  
>So you can have a little whine and a moan.<br>And it's only because you're feeling alone.

Both: At first, when I see you cry,

Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
>At worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile,<p>

I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me,  
>You say that you want me back.(J: want me back)<br>And I tell you it don't mean jack,(J: don't mean jack)  
>No it don't mean jack (J: no it don't mean jack)<p>

I couldn't stop laughing,  
>No I just couldn't help myself,<br>See, you messed up my mental health,  
>I was quite unwell<p>

I was so lost back then,  
>But with a little help from my friends,<br>I found a light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone, - I made a phone sigh with my hands-  
>So you can have a little whine and a moan, - I put one hand out for each-<br>And its only because you're feeling alone

–James smiled at me confidently and pulled me up and started to dance me round the room. I grinned at him, dancing along.-

Lil: At first,  
>Both: When I see you cry,<br>Lil: Yeah it makes me smile,  
>Both: Yeah it makes me smile<br>Lil: At worst, I feel bad for awhile,  
>Both: but then I just smile,<br>I go ahead and smile

[lalalalala] – I skipped round the room by myself before James recaptured me in the dance.-

Lil: At first,  
>When I see you cry,(J: see you cry) – he spun me round-<br>Yeah it makes me smile,(J: makes me smile)  
>Yeah it makes me smile (J: makes me smile)<br>At worst, I feel bad for awhile, (J: feel bad for awhile)  
>But then I just smile (J: but then I just smile),<br>I go ahead and smile(J: go ahead and smile)

At first.  
>When I see you cry, (J: see you cry)<p>

– He spun me again, pulling me away from colliding with a couch.-

Yeah it makes me smile, (J: makes me smile)  
>Yeah it makes me smile (J: yeah it makes me smile)<p>

-I sat down and put my hands in my lap, still smiling as I was before and looking at James; he sat down too and looked at me, still singing with me.-

At worst, I feel bad for awhile, (J: feel bad for awhile)  
>but then I just smile (J: smile),<br>I go ahead and smile (J: go ahead and smile)

"That was good well done Lils. But why do you have to practise? If you're ill you shouldn't." He said, making it clear with the voice he was using that he didn't believe I was ill.

"Signed a contract. Get boils down _there_ otherwise. Not nice." I told him grimacing when I remembered the time I forgot to one week ago, they only lasted one day but it was a school day so ten times worse.

"Lils, _I _was the one that gave you the jokes kit. I'm not an idiot so don't treat me like one." He said to me sternly.

"Fine I won't deny it but you'll have to forgive my motives. I didn't want to face everyone today." I told him looking at my hands that were twisting nervously in my lap. He grabbed them and held them in his own, drawing my gaze to him. He pulled me onto his lap and put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes as I did.

"I promise Liliana, with all my heart, that I won't break yours." He told me looking at me seriously.

"Good." I said smiling at him. "But- but please don't ask me out right now, or for the rest of the year, I do want to go out with you. My heart yearns for it but please not just now. Next year most defiantly. I promise. I'll even sign a contract." I said laughing quietly. Cutting him off from asking me out. He smiled at my joke and nodded.

"We can still flirt and act like we're going out though right?" He asked me, looking like a five year old.

"Of course. I couldn't live without my dose of lame James chat up lines." I said ignoring his fake hurt look. We sat in silence, me on him, him on a chair, for about five minutes before I remembered the time and stood up off James lap, still holding onto his hand. I pulled him over to where the boys and girls staircase meets and licked my lips in anticipation. He grinned at me and leant down to kiss me. I put my hands in his glossy hair, running my fingernails over his scalp and making him shiver. We carried on kissing, open mouthed, both glorying in the magnificent taste of each other. James had his hands on my hips, slowly moving them towards my bum, I slapped them away, still kissing him and he smirked against my lips, effectively stopping the kiss.

"So close." He said looking fake-pained. I rolled my eyes and laughed, giving him a last peck before walking up the stairs to my dorm. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away and the last thing I heard was him saying those two words once more, but more serious and pained.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." I said when I got up the following morning, a little earlier than normal. I was wracked with nerves as I woke Molly and Peach up. I went to have a shower and put on my flowery shampoo. When I got out I decided to use a curling spell on my hair and gripped my fringe back in a flat quiff. I put on my cheer uniform and white daps and went out to meet the others.

"Nervous?" They asked me when I go out. I decided to act cool about it.

"It's not my, like, death day guys. Chill." I said. Rolling my eyes I got my bag ready with all my books, parchment and quills. I sat on my bed with my iPod waiting for the other two to be ready. They decided to be my twins today and copied my hairstyle and accessories, which was a necklace I got for my thirteenth birthday and a bracelet.

"How stylish are we?" I asked them trying to hide my nerves behind jokes. They just smiled sympathetically at me and we went downstairs to meet the others. I smiled at James when we got down and he put his arm around my shoulders in support and I leaned into his toned chest. He rubbed my arm absent mindedly and our friends looked at us smiling.

"Ok everyone here? Let's go." James said. We all walked in pairs, my MMLD pairs, through the halls, me and James at the front. James pushed the Great Halls' doors open and everyone went quiet but no more than five seconds later the whole hall was whispering. I phased it all out, not listening to any of it, still leaning into James' chest. We all sat down at the top of the table. James leaned forwards to whisper in my ear.

"You know that most of it just about my arm around your shoulders. I don't know why though, but maybe Malfoy just brought more attention to you than necessary considering that I've been doing it since the beginning of this year." He said smiling slightly. I smiled back at him, looking at my options for breakfast today. I decided to just steal from James plate. He put some fruit on and got a bowl of cereal. Every time he looked away at something I would steal a piece of his fruit and after about a minute he actually paid attention to his food while I was wiping the strawberry juice of my mouth. He frowned at his plate but then rolled his eyes.

"Really Lily?" He asked.

"Hmm? Yes James?" I said widening my eyes to look innocent.

"Don't give me that look and stop eating my food!" He said shaking his head and slapping my arm lightly with his hand that was over my shoulder.

"Oh but it tastes so much nicer when I steal it!" I said looking up into his eyes. He smirked.

"That statement should worry me. Tell me, what do you want to be when you're older?" He asked. I laughed sarcastically at him, now grabbing a spoon and eating his cereal. He just rolled his eyes and sat back waiting for me to finish. I put my spoon down as he did that.

"I don't want it anymore because you're ok with em eating it. Ill just get my own." I said pretending to give him a glare.

"I'm very sincerely sorry Lils." He said nodding his head sarcastically.

"Why are you both _so _sarcastic. It pains me to watch." Molly said from opposite us.

"Don't watch then." I replied immaturely. I got my own fruit, which James proceeded to steal claiming I was right and that it did taste better. I threatened to hex him if he didn't stop, he called me a hypocrite and all of us were unaware of everyone still whispering about us until we got up and left, realising it was nearly completely silent until a first year knocked a plate off the side of the table and started to fret about it.

It was the end of the day and I was walking back from the last lesson with Molly and Peach, us all holding hands.

"You do know everyone calls us 'the lesbians', it's our new nickname for our little group." I told them.

"It's kooky." Peach commented grinning.

"Very nice." Molly said.

"Hmmm… that's what I thought." I told them. We were all absent mindedly swinging our hands between us; I was in the middle, Peach on my left and Molly on the other side.

"Oh Mayfair I'm so glad your better again." Malfoy said from behind us.

"Well thank you _Dakota, _I do hope our contest is still on, the whole group are singing of course. I've already thought of so many songs I hope you don't cancel on us." I said smiling at her and gesturing to the other two. She put on a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied.

"That's good." I said back getting out my wand in my sleeve in case. We turned away and I heard her mutter a curse but I just pointed my wand to the back of us and muttered 'protego'. I walked off smiling.

"Fine you win this one. Bye lesbians." She shouted after us.

"See I told you people did." I muttered to the others. I felt an arm around my shoulders and a smell of manly strawberries.

"James! What about Mr Darcy?" I said pretending to be shocked. He rolled his eyes at me smiling.

"Oh Miss Bennet, come back to your true love." Peach said running ahead. I tried to runaway from James but he grabbed me round the waist holding me in place and chuckling in my ear.

"Ooooh Mr Darcy please save me! It's Mr Collins!" I shouted. She burst out laughing at my comparison.

"Oh and what does that mean?" James whispered seductively in my ear. I turned around to face him, crossing my arms.

"If you would just watch the film with me you would understand." I said looking up at him.

"Fine I will then." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I beamed at him.

"FINALLY! Mr Darcy! Mr Collins has agreed to watch our life with me!" I shouted to Peach.

"Praise the lord!" she shouted back. "Now let me be with me loved one Mr Collins." She said running up to James and holding out a hand for me. I took it and we walked off together.

"Just so you know, I feel betrayed." James shouted from behind us as we ran off giggling towards the common room. "And you wonder why people call you 'the lesbians'." James muttered to Molly. She just laughed.

"I never said I did. I understand perfectly why they do." She said as she walked through the portrait into where Liliana and Peach were setting up a comfy space on the floor to project the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews there really nice. X**

We waited for most people to clear out of the common room before we put on the film. I and James were sitting on the couch and everyone else was watching the film on the floor. I had bagsied the couch before anyone else could seeing as it was only for on person I was sitting on James' lap. We projected it onto an empty wall and dimmed the lights much to the annoyance of the studiers who we told to go up to their rooms or the library. We were at the part where Mr Darcy proposes to Miss Bennet, we had already seen Mr Collins who James was very annoyed about and I was finding it all very emotional yet boring, I had seen this edition, the 2005 one; so many times I practically knew the lines of by heart. I decided to have some fun with James and see how long it would take the others to realise what we were doing. I turned around don his lap and he looked at me asking me silently what was wrong. I leant over and whispered in his ear.

"James I've seen this film so many times. Can we do something more interesting?" I asked him in a sexy voice. He gulped.

"Like what?" He whispered back with wide eyes. My eyes glinted mischievously as I tapped his chin up with my index finger and leant in slowly. He closed the gap quickly putting his lips on mine and kissing me. We snogged for most of the film, ending up with my legs wrapped round his torso. I ran my hands up and down his chest feeling his toned chest… well better than toned… more extremely muscled chest. Near the end of the film when Elizabeth tells her family about her engagement to Mr Darcy, we stopped kissing and sorted ourselves out, me rubbing off lipstick from James face, giggling a bit, but not attracting attention. I applied more on myself and continued to watch the last few minutes of the film, lying back on James chest looking up at his grin/smirk. I rolled my eyes and he looked down on me and gave me a peck on the lips before everyone turned around when the film ended. They all grinned at me.

"What a great film! You two didn't get up to any naughties now did you?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean by naughties?" I asked innocently. Fred snorted.

"What do you think I meant? And I'll take that as a yes." He replied I shrugged pretending I had no idea what he was on about and James put on a cool front too agreeing with me.

"Sureeee." Fred, Molly, Peach and the others said. I rolled my eyes at them and yawned.

"Bed time. It's eleven, byesy bye." I said waving to the others and going to James for my nigh time peck. But he obviously liked our _film _so much he tried to recreate it before I stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. He grinned at me and I hugged his chest before I skipped up the stairs and changed into my pjs.

-oooo-

I woke up at normal time, not as worried as I was before. I was ready first and I waited for the others in the common room.

"Hey Lady." Peach said walking up to me.

"Lady?" I asked her. "That's new." I commented.

"No, it means Liliana Adicia Dacia but then 'Ladm' wasn't a word so I changed it to Lady." She said smiling like she had just figured out a new scientific discovery.

"That kinda makes sense but I do like Ladm more. It's like Lad-um. I like it."

"Well I don't care you're Lady. Lady Liliana." She said, finishing the argument as the others came over.

"Hey guys. Can we go now?" I asked standing up and flattening my cheer uniform down so you couldn't see my bum. When we got into the hall, there seemed to be a lot less attention on us, only the bitches in the year and most the Slytherins but the rest of the hall had obviously got some new gossip to spread so I was happy, especially since James didn't want me eating his food today.

"Mmmmm delish." I said grinning at James. He rolled his eyes. _Again_. I ruffled his hair and stole more fruit.

"Hmmm… so Potions is first. Again. Why do they have it two days in a row first lesson?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Because they hate us." Peach said, her mouth filled with Fred's food. "Merlin Lils you were right! It does taste better!" She told me stealing more food.

"It's alright for you. You're good at potions!" James said, ruffling his hair.

"Not by myself. I and Peach make a good team." I said fist-bumping her over the table.

"Yeah leaving me all alone." Molly said. I laughed.

"As if! Don't act like you're not happy where you sit!" I said, referring to where she sits next to or Spanish sex god. She blushed when James and Fred looked at her.

"Yeah but still." She replied lamely. I laughed and got up, climbing over the table to Peaches side.

"Miss Mayfair! Please stop doing that!" Professor McGonagall said from the front.

"Sorry Miss!" I replied grabbing Peach by the arm and dragging her out, grabbing a piece of toast for her or she would moan. We walked hand in hand down to the dungeons and sat on the floor, a couple of minutes early so Molly could walk with Aaron.

"Here." I said handing Peach the toast before she could moan she was hungry. "I wonder what we'll be doing today." I thought aloud.

"As if it matters. We're totally best in class." She said high-fiving me. Five minutes later everyone else came and waited outside and we were still sitting on the floor.

"Peach? Are you ever going to die your hair back to its normal colour?" I asked her.

"Blonde? Yeah I was thinking about that the other day." She said shooting a glare in James and Fred's direction. "Yeah. Wanna do it tonight?" She asked. I beamed at her and nodded my head excitedly and squealed. "Ooooh yes I've never seen it like that before!" I said happily.

"Never seen what?" Fred asked coming over with Molly and James.

"You admit your feelings." I said jokingly. James and Molly laughed and Peach blushed. "Peach with Blonde hair." I told them.

"Oh well she looks even prettier than she does now." Molly said kindly making Peach smile at her and Fred nod in agreement. I tapped James and nodded my head in Fred's direction and he laughed.

"Come in come in!" Professor Teal said at the door. I pulled Peach up and skipped in with her. We sat down at our normal seat next to Fred and James; _God knows why they got to sit next to each other. _

"Today we will be making Amortentia, the potion of luuuurve." She said grinning manically, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Here are the ingredients for today and the instructions. Work in pairs. And don't start to brew something else. Fred and James." She said referring to last lesson when they made a laughing potion and ended up giggling for the whole lesson, only to be sent to the nurse to stop it. They just grinned and I rolled my eyes. I went to get the ingredients today and brought them back to Peach who started to read out the recipe and make sure I was doing the first steps right.

"Ok, now cut the crab apples…and, yeaaah… right… now drop them in one by one… yeah good. My turn." She said standing up and switching places with me. This is how I first met Peach, in potions, we were assigned partners on the first day and she was very intimidating but I put up a cool front and we soon became friends.

"Put in the pomegranate and… yeah… now the moonberry, rose oil, and belladonna mixture to the potion. Ok good. Last step. I wanna do it." I said picking up the pearl and dropping it into the mixture, making it a pearly pink colour. "Ahhh done." I said breathing in the scent of the quidditch pitch we practise on, popcorn and James. _Oh God am I in love with him? _ I thought panicked.

"Now just to be clear, you don't smell what you love only what attracts you greatly." Teal said at the front of the class. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go on Peach smell it." I said, she grinned and walked over taking a deep breath. I saw panic flood through he face.

"Oh my goddess, Peach whats wrong?" I asked her.

"How did a Wea- I smelled something wrong. Maybe we didn't make it right." She said hopefully. I grinned.

"No, no I'm sure _whatever _you smelled was the right one." I said making it clear I knew exactly what she smelt. I went round the table to James' and it was purple.

"I think you went wrong somewhere." I said smirking.

"No, I think this is how it's supposed to look." James replied. I rolled my yes. That was what he said every lesson. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to ours. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Have a smell." I said grinning at his reaction. He leant forwards and breathed deeply. I saw him smile.

"Sooo?" I asked.

"Well, quidditch field, broom and… something else." He said mysteriously.

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked.

"What did you smell?" He asked me.

"Fine… popcorn, quidditch pitch-"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes because of singing." I replied.

"Suuure." He muttered. I ignored him.

"And something else too." I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked me, mimicking me.

"I won't say unless you do." I said getting out some parchment and ripping it. I handed him a piece and a quill. He covered his up with his hand while he wrote and I rolled my eyes. _I was gonna see it eventually anyway. _I thought. I wrote down 'you' and we swapped at the same time… I read it and smiled it said 'you' too. I looked up at him smiling and he was grinning too.

"Remember to respect my wishes." I reminded him, not wanting him to as me out. He nodded. He went back to his and turned it off, realising the failure of his potion. I pout the parchment in my bag with the quill and sat down getting two bottles and filling it with our potion and writing our names on it.

"Why do you always write my name for me?" Peach asked from behind me.

"Do you want to write it?" I muttered while writing my name.

"No… I was just wondering."

"Yeah exactly, you wander round the classroom so you would forget otherwise." I replied. "Who were you seeing this time?" I asked.

"Fred." She said, I smirked. "Their potion was totally fucked up wasn't it?" She asked laughing. I joined in too.

"Oh goddess, as if it's our last week of this year next week." I said. "It's gone so fast." I commented. Peach sighed.

"I know." She said remembering the year. I started to reminisce too, about my first kiss, first best friend, first spell, first lesson with Neville, first actual lesson, first day of the Xmas holidays and first day at the Potters. So many first in such little time. I though more about the holidays and remembered Peach needed to tell em something.

"Peach, I need to talk to you later. Meet up with me at lunch." I said to her seriously as class ended. She nodded back, taking in my serious tone.

"What about?" James interrupted.

"Nothing of importance." I replied. He nodded, letting it go.

-oooo-

The day ended with DADA, and I was partnered Alice Longbottom, Neville's daughter. I hugged her goodbye at the end of the lesson, we had been partnered with each other for about three months so far, and at one point I had to go to the hospital with her when I sent a particularly strong hex at her when we were duelling the lesson. We had become quite good friends and she was on the hufflepuff cheerleading team too but we promised we wouldn't talk to each other about that as not to spill any secrets by accident.

"Bye Alice!" I called as I walked out the room.

"Bye Lils!" She shouted back, waving, causing her short light brown hair to bob up and down, her blue eyes sparkling at the recent duel we just had.

"Miss Bennet?" Peach shouted from behind me and about one hundred other students that was my cue.

"Accio Peach." I said. Peach came shooting forwards, earning glares from the other students. She high fived me when she got to me and linked my arm.

"Hello Mr Darcy."

"Got some good news Bennet. Gryffindor are having a end of year party because the prefects forgot, and they want us to perform a song, how brill is that, and we can invite our friends from other houses but no Slytherins apparently unless you have the Head Girls permission, which luckily is Victore! So basically yeah we perform a song and Scorp can defo come! How brill is that?" She asked me grinning.

"Ahhhh! Yes I really wanted to perform as well! When?" I asked walking again.

"Next week, on the second last day, starting at seven thirty." She told me.

"Have you told the others?" I asked. She shook her head no and I got into business mode telling Peach to ask fourth years if they had seen Dana and I got to work asking second years about Amy.

"Seen Amy Candle?" I asked.

"Why?" The second year asked. I crossed my arms.

"Is that really any of your business?" I asked, she glared at me and pointed down the hall to the Charms classrooms. _Ha. Didn't want to get on the wrong side of the most popular girl in the year above I suspect. _I ran over to Flitwick's classroom and looked in; Amy was still inside talking to him so I waited. About three minutes later Amy came out crying.

"Amy! Whats wrong?" I asked catching up to her. She sniffled.

"He says I'm failing and he will need to tutor me if I can't find someone and that if I don't I wont have a spare evening free. So no more practises." She said crying. I smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry about, I already know someone for you… I think. Wait here for me." I said running back up to Flitwick's classroom and going in.

"Ah Miss Mayfair. How happy am I to see you!" Flitwick said in his high pitched voice.

"Can I ask you… how are Albus Potter's grades in Charms these days?" I asked, he looked at me oddly.

"Albus Potter is one of my best students in second year, O's in every piece of homework so far!" Flitwick enthused happily. I smiled back and said goodbye. I walked out to Amy who had stopped crying but was still sniffling. I went up to her and grabbed her hand. She was only about and inch or two smaller than me.

"All sorted. Albus can, apparently he's brill at Charms." I said. She blushed but nodded. "I'll ask him for you." She smiled thanks and we skipped up to the common room, me trying to make her feel better.

"Heeeeey Lils." Molly said. "Heard the great news?" She asked when we got into the common room.

"Depends if its something not work related if you know what I mean." I said winking. She blushed but ignored me.

"What song are we gonna do Lils?" She asked.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah I haven't told her. You do it I need to talk to Al." I said, this raised suspicion because I and Al had never been alone. Like ever.

"Ok." He said slowly getting up and following me out the common room. I smiled at him and he looked nervous.

"Goddess chill Al, I'm not gonna kiss you." I said and as much as I hate to say it, he relaxed a bit. I rolled my eyes. "It's just that Amy needs some tutoring in Charms and apparently you're a charms star." He blushed at the compliment. "So will you do it? She was embarrassed to ask you because she so obviously has a crush on you as do you. Oh my god I just realised this is MMLD: part 2: Tutoring in the library! I'll have to write this down. I don't know why I asked you because if you don't tutor her I'll be cutting off your balls, getting you some boobs and you will be the one that replaces Amy in my squad." I said, Albus gulped at my threat and crazy smile. "Ok we can go back in." I said. "Girl power." I said telling the password to the Fat Lady who had just changed it after my little speech. More proof that she loves me.

"Hey." I said sitting down. "It's all good." I said to Amy. She smiled thanks at me and Albus.

"Merlin Lils! What did you do to him?" James asked looking at Albus who still looked a bit scared.

"Jeez, I didn't _do _anything. I just said that if he didn't do something for me that I would cut off his balls get him some boobs and he would be on my squad!" I said defensively. James and Fred burst out laughing and Al blushed.

"Lils! I said ask not threaten." Amy said. I ignored her.

"Oh and also, it's MMLD: part 2: tutoring in the library now." I whispered to James. He shook his head and rolled his head smiling. "Oh admit it! You want in!" I said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Never in a million years!" He said back.

"Hahahahah as if! My plan is just forming!" I said back.

"What does 'MMLD' mean anyway?" He asked.

"I only tell members of my organisation." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll find out, I promise you." James said pretending to glare at me. I grinned.

"Sure you will, I'm the only one who knows. Let's go team and practise!" I said, shouting the last party, they cheered with me and ran out with me. "Oh and the new password is 'Girl Power'" I shouted to James. "After my little speech to Al! I told you she liked me!" I shouted.

-oooo-

"Penelope Warfield!" I shouted in the common room. Everyone went silent and pointed to her, in the corner. She was trying to hide behind a chair. "You never came to meet me. I only just remembered! You thought you would get away with it. Come now." I said demandingly. She looked at the floor while she followed me out the common room and up to our dorms. I pointed her to my bed and I closed and Muffilato-ed the door.

"Why did you come to my house early? It's been months, you must have a good excuse by now." I said crossing my arms and looking down at her. She sighed.

"Fine… my parents have kicked me out." I gasped when she said this and sat down next to her. "They said…" She started her voice breaking. "That I couldn't… be friends with… a mudblood." She whispered the last part, I had read up on this term when I was finding out about Harry Potter and the Golden trio etc. I didn't find it that much of an insult personally, sticks and stones and all of that. "They said if I were to be friends with mudbloods and blood-traitors alike, I was no part of their family. I never told anyone… but my father is Gregory Goyle. He's a total bastard, he manipulated my mother into believing her mother was a horrible mudblood and her father was a traitorous blood-traitor." She said, shouting the last part. "I said he had NO choice in my friends… so he went on with his promise to me saying that if I was _such _good friends with a mudblood, she would take me in no matter what!" She shouted. "I have no home. What I brought to yours. That was all I could pack in time before my father kicked me out and burned the remains!" She shouted getting louder and more hysterical. "I have no home." She repeated in a whisper, slumping onto the floor and bursting out into tears. I sat down and cradled her, getting some parchment to call Molly up. She came up literally ten seconds later and saw us and came over to hug Peach.

-oooo-

It took a while for Peach to calm down to tell Molly, she sniffled through the whole speech.

"I only worry about my mother. She always so alone. My father ahs learnt nothing from the war. If he continues he will _die_." She said. "And I bloody hope he does. My mother has been deserted by her family and has no friends because of the idea of marrying such a… such a…" She said, not finding a word to describe how horrible he was. "He beats, shouts and terrorises the muggles in our…_ his_ village." She said.

"Look, Peach, Grandma loves visitors, even with a big family; you could come and stay with us." Molly said stroking her hair as she sat back down.

"Or us. Mum loves you. She thinks you're hilarious and they both think you're a great influence on me to be louder and have more fun. She was a bit surprised last time but otherwise she wouldn't care less, you would be like a second daughter to her… again." I finished awkwardly. Peach smiled brightly.

"Mols don't take offence but I would want to stay at Lils', if the offer really is there. I'm sure you're Gran wouldn't like me to intrude; she would want some quality time with her husband after all those years." She said smiling. "Awww I love you guys." She said.

"LOVE YOU TOO PEACHY!" I shouted at the top of my voice running up to her and getting her in a bear hug that resulted all three of on the floor, me on top of them both. They groaned.

"Get off Lady!" Peach shouted. "New nickname." Peach told Mol. She rolled her eyes. The door opened and James, Fred, Aaron, Amy, Dana, Dom and Albus burst in.

"Why did you all come up?" I asked, getting into a comfier position on top of my two best friends.

"We heard a lot of shouting then a big like thump thing and so we thought you had killed her." Dom said, ruffling his hair.

"Do all the Weasley children do that?" I asked no-one in particular. All the none-Weasleys laughed. "And anyway I COUD NEVER HURT PEACHY! I LOVE HER TOOOOO MUCH!" I shouted pinching her on the cheeks. She glared at me, pushing me off her and more onto Molly.

"Oof!"

"Ok… I'll get up. We are going to practise now. Come on." I said.

"Urgh Liiiiils! Why do you never arrange them?" Dana asked.

"Why want some alone time with your fave babe… Dom… I meant Dom." I said realising no-one got my joke. Dana blushed and Dom was trying to fight a smile. "Awww he likes being called your fave babe." I said going up to him and hitting him lightly on the cheek. Now he was blushing. "And anyway, it's spontaneous if I don't. And funnier." I said skipping out the room. "The party _is _tomorrow." I shouted. They all groaned and followed me out.

-oooo-

Practise had finished ages ago and now it was six and we were getting ready in our dorms.

"Ooooh I'm so exited! Normally the third years have to go upstairs after half ten but we're special! And Amy! She must be so happy! But she can't keep any friends with her so we have to make sure we include her." Molly said grinning while putting her mascara on.

"Yeah and the quidditch players. So MMLD can have a second phase for you lot. And maybe a third for Ammmmy." I said, singing the last part. "Also has everyone practised?" I asked, ignoring their rolling eyes.

"Yeah."

"Bit."

"Good." I said smiling. "Hmmmm, red or… no everyone do red it will make the song better." I said getting some parchment and Peach's owl and writing a note to the other two. I got the red lipstick and applied it skilfully onto my lips before putting on some magical lip-gloss that made them seem more puckery. I straightened my hair and fringe and left it down before putting on mascara and eye-liner and a light dose of blush. I walked over to the wardrobe in my furry banana yellow dressing down and looked in at what to wear. I still had an hour until the party started so I decide to choose carefully. I looked through all my dresses, about twenty of them and sorted it into maybe and no. I only had two dresses in maybe, a hot pink one-shouldered dress that went a little higher than half way down my thigh and it made my curves very obvious by being extremely tight, and the other one was a purple-y pink dress with a much defined sweet-heart neckline and flowers all around. It looked sort of wrapped at the top and just under the 'bust' there was a bow at the left side, this dress was also very tight and showed off curves. I decided on the first one. Just before I slipped into it I remembered Peach's hair.

"Peach! Want me to do that spell now?" I asked her. She nodded, heading over to me from the make up stand in her white dressing gown.

"Capilmut flavus." I muttered putting my wand at the tip of her roots in the centre. The honey blone colour flowed from my wand like a waterfall down to the tips of her hair and in all but thirty seconds her hair was restored to it's natural colour. I gasped when i saw her, it suited her ten times better than the red did, and complimented her brown eyes alot more.

"Oh my goddess you look beautiful!" I said with my jaw dropped. "It suits you way more. No offence to the red." I told her. She grinned happily at me.

"Got anything to wear?" She asked me. I nodded and grabbed her hand walking over to my wardrobe.

"Ok well i'm wearing this pink one-"

"Oh yeah that would totally look good with your hair."

"-and you shall be wearing this." I said picking up the other purpl-y pink one. She grinned.

"Oh yes! I've been eyeing that one since you first got it in Hogsmede." She told me taking it out my grasp and shouting thank you until she got into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, i laughed and took off my robe so i was now in my black bra and knickers. I unzipped the dress and put it on, i went to the bathroom and knocked.

"Peach? Want me to style your hair?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah just a sec." Came the muffled reply from inside. She came out wearing the dress.

"Lovely, it so suits you… Ahhh I just can't get over your hair you look beautiful!" I screamed happily. She blushed and grinned at me. "And I know for a fact Fred will like it." I said winking at her ever more blushing face.

"Hey guys, we're ready." Molly said appearing with Dana and Amy. I giggled for no particular reason. Dana was wearing a white sundress that went just above the middle of her thigh. It had a square neck and pink flowers scattered over it. She looked amazing and so did Amy. She was wearing a thin strapped blue sundress that was the same height as mine and Danas. It too was a square neck with pink and blue patterns on it. Molly was wearing a beautiful sweetheart neckline dress with red poppies all over it; it went just above her knee. It also had a black belt going just under her bust making her waist seem thinner.

"Ha-ha haaa we are gonna rock! You all look so cool with you're instruments. Proper rock chick!" I told them grinning, they all looked super exited too and followed me downstairs at quarter to eight, fashionably late. When we got out of the door, our ears were abused by unusually loud music.

"James turns that bloody music down." I heard a girl scream from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. The common room was packed, but comfortably. We strutted down the stairs, me first the Peach and Mol then Dana and Amy. Everyone was looking at us when we got downstairs and we got a few wolf whistles. James came over obviously jealous of the wolf whistles I was getting so as soon as he got to me snogged me. The girls looked at us in disgust.

"God James I know you can be protective but seriously if you're gonna carry on… gets a room!" Molly shouted at him over the music. I grinned when he pulled away looking sheepish.

"Do you want us to perform now?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"At eight. That's when I told everyone. I hope you have another song as well, people warned me they would be calling for an encore if you were good." He told me grinning happily. The girls had left at some point after James had said that to go to their respective pairs.

"Oh James, of course we do." I said leaning in. "I have a back up _everything._" I said smirking and running away when our lips would meet.

"Oh no you don't, not again." He said grabbing onto my wrist and twirling me round back into him. I blushed, the first time in a while, at his lustful expression. He leaned in and I mentally sighed when I met the familiar taste of him in my mouth. We spent most of the time kissing teasingly until eight when we were called up to the make shift stage Teddy had made, a perfect replica of the first one. I grinned as we all got into place and people gave us confused looks. I and Molly got behind two mics next to each other at the front of the stage.

"Little announcement to make. Since we only had a week to do this, well we didn't have much time so we decided to so a song we sing for fun sometimes. It's a rock mix of it and because there aren't enough singing parts, and its not cheating, I got the others to take a Weasley product that propels you in a skill. So Amy and Peach took it for the guitar and Dana for the drum. I and Mol didn't though… oh and the songs called 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. But just remember… I didn't." I said as the into came and the others started to play their instruments. Peach started to strum away at her guitar and Dana hit the drums. I started to sing at the right time:

Lil: This was never the way I planned  
>Not my intention<br>I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Lost my discretion<br>It's not what, I'm used to (Mol: used to)  
>Just wanna try you on<br>I'm curious for you – I pointed out into the crowd-  
>Caught my attention<p>

Both: I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>the taste of her cherry chapstick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<p>

-James grinned at the lyrics and shouted out "I DON'T!" at the top of his voice. I rolled my eyes and carried on singing. Ignoring the laughs.-

It felt so wrong – shook my finger-  
>It felt so right – I nodded my head-<br>don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it

Lil: No, I don't even know your name – I shook my finger again. -  
>It doesn't matter<br>Your my experimental game  
>Just human nature<br>Mol: It's not what, good girls do (Lil: good girls do.)  
>Not how they should behave<br>my head gets so confused (Lil: confused.)  
>Hard to obey<p>

Both: I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chapstick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it

Lil: Us girls we are so magical  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable – we blew the audience a kiss-<br>Hard to resist so touchable  
>Mol: Too good to deny it<br>ain't no big deal, it's innocent

Both: I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>the taste of her cherry chapstick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it.

We finished the song and I backed away from the mic a couple of paces before grinning at the shocked crowd. They all whooped and cheered us.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" They all shouted happily.

"I'll take that as a good thing." I said to the others. They all laughed and let out a breath of air they didn't know they were holding.

"Ok well do you two want to?" I asked Mol and Peach.

"Are you actually asking? Of course we do. Is till don't know why you don't wanna to be honest." Peach said looking at Amy and Dana.

"I'm tired. The drums are tiring." She said closing her eyes.

"Yeah come on guys all she wants to do is snog Dom." I said slowly.

"Yeah… wait no! God Liliana I'm gonna kill you!" She shouted. I laughed with the others while her face turned bright red. I ran away from her grabbing hands to the front.

"Ok just a sec." I said quickly before running away from Dana. "Hahahahah Dana loves someone." I shouted while running round the room. She was shooting silencing spells at me but missing. I ran back on stage just as she hit me with one. I frowned. '_Flagrate' _I thought. I wrote in the air: "Now I can't sing. Well done." She laughed and grinned when she saw it. But then stopped and widened her eyes looking shocked. She took the spell off me with a wave of her wand and a mutter of a spell.

"You just did a non-verbal spell!" She said shocked. I started to get worried.

"Is that bad?" I asked quietly.

"No that's genius! Even I can't do them!" She said shocked. I blushed.

"Well Neville said I was ready." I told her trailing off. She just grinned and told me to do the song now. "Dana loves someone." I said into the microphone. She just laughed this time and rolled her eyes and went to sit with the others. I grinned and went to the front as the other song ended and the dancers stopped.

"Another dirty song. Another chance to dirty dance." I said winking, it was nearing half eight now so obviously I was being sarcastic but I don't think some people were getting it. I rolled my eyes and got another microphone for Peach. I was at the front, Peach on my right and Mol on my left, a little behind me because I was leading the song.

Peach: I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<p>

Lil: Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
>Magical, colourful, Mr. Mystery, ee<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating

Mol: Come on, baby, let me see  
>What you're hidin' underneath<p>

Lil: Words up your sleeve  
>Such a tease<br>Wanna see the show, oh  
>In 3D, a movie<br>Heard it's beautiful, oh  
>Be the judge<br>And my girls gonna take a bow, oh

I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
>(rest: Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<br>I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing  
>(rest: Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<p>

Chorus  
>All: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<br>Come on baby let me see  
>what you're hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for? it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath

Peach: I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<p>

Mol: Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
>brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss<br>need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot

Lil: I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
>(rest: Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<br>I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing  
>(rest: Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<p>

Chorus  
>All: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<br>Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath

Mol: I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<p>

Lil: Oh my God no exaggeration –I shook my finger, widening my eyes like planned.-  
>boy all this time was worth the waiting<br>I just shed a tear – I slid my hand down my face-  
>I am so unprepared<br>You've got the finest architecture – I did that hour glass shape with my hands.  
>End of the rainbow lookin' treasure<br>such a sight to see – I scanned the crowd with my hand above my eyebrows.-  
>And it's all for me<p>

Chorus  
>All: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<br>Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<p>

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<p>

Come on, baby, let me see  
>What you're hiding underneath!<p>

We ended with our hands on our hips, leaning forwards into the mics. We grinned happily and skipped off stage hand in hand while the stereo music cam back on.

"Vey sexy Lils." James said from behind her. The others carried on walking to our friends while I stayed and talked to James. I chuckled in a girly way.

"Which part?" I asked winking.

"All of it, especially your outfit." He said putting his arms around my waist. I grinned at him.

"So predictable. Personally I think its a little chavvy but I don't mind." I said looking down at it; his arms still round my waist.

"Whats chavvy?" He asked confused. I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said as his lips descended to mine once more. I closed my eyes and smiled against him mouth, putting my arms around his neck.

We were too wrapped up in the kiss but all our friends were watching us thinking that they would love someone to do that to them too or have such a pretty girl on their arms. I pulled away and leant my forehead on his and smiled contentedly.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked him almost immediately.

"Sure but won't be kinda out of the party?" He asked holding my hand and guiding me over to the others before sitting down and placing me on his lap with his arms around my waist as I faced the others. I turned around to briefly say:

"So?" He chuckled and agreed so we told the others who were as exited as me at playing so we got an already empty firewhiskey bottle and I span it. It landed on Dana who looked up at me pleadingly. I couldn't ask her, I really couldn't, she looked so terrified. But I could tease her.

"So… who…" I could see her panicked face. "Is your favourite out of this group?"

"You now." She answered immediately. We did a spell to make them tell the truth no matter what. I grinned.

"Awww what a lame question Lils!" James whined from under my lap, on the floor.

"I thought it be best we ease our way in." I said not taking my eyes off Dana, realising she might actually be in love with Dom and that was why she was so extremely terrified. I communicated with my eyes telling her she owed me if I were not to tell anyone. She nodded lightly as she span it next. It landed on Fred. She grinned wickedly forgetting her own problems.

"Kiss her." She said excitedly. She looked a little crazy.

"Which her?" He asked nervously, gulping.

"Ha ha, just a minute I need to think. Well, not me, and not Mol, or Amy, wouldn't want Al getting jealous of his cousin." She explained making Al blush a bit and Amy to smile. "So that also takes out… ha ha takes out Liliana." She concluded rounding on Peach. She looked at her with wide eyes. "Peach it is then unless you would rather kiss your cousin." She said urging them on. Fred made a disgusted face.

"Meet in the middle." I said excitedly clapping. James chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder. I leant my head on his while they moved forwards into the middle of the circle.

"Urm… for how long?" He asked.

"Until Liliana tells you to stop." Dana said grinning; I laughed and looked evilly at them.

"Go on then." I said using my hands to urge them together.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." They both said at the first time without any real conviction. They moved slowly forwards and I motioned for everyone to turn around and not watch except me. Fred leaned in and it looked kinda awkward. Peach tilted her head just as his lips touched hers.

"Tongues!" I commanded. So they did. It was so cute. Fred's hand went up to hold the back of her head while they kissed and Peach did too. I could tell it was getting quite passionate, just like I had planned, for all their emotions to come out, so I stopped it to leave them wanting more. I knew how this all worked. I did it with James all the time so he knew what was coming.

"Ok stop!" I shouted at them. They came apart a couple of moments later and every one turned around and Fred acted like nothing happened, grabbed the bottle and span it. It landed on Aaron who said truth and we carried on like that for a while.

We had been playing for almost half and hour, with all sorts or dare such as randomly kissing the first person you saw; doing karaoke etc. It was now Fred's turn to spin it. I could see him wishing for it to be me, and, unfortunately, it was. He grinned.

"Peach can help me decide." He said grabbing her hand and walking a little away.

"Oh god not Peach!" I said actually scared. I could see her clap excitedly and whisper in his ear, he looked grossed out until it looked like she explained something to him and he grinned to, grabbing her hand and walking back over.

"Ok and I am sorry Molly but… you have to kiss each other." He said quickly. I was hoping I had heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry what?" Molly said.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." I murmured.

"Kiss. Each other. Now. For… hmm… ten seconds." Peach butted in happily. I glared at her before moving forwards and kissing Molly while she was mid speech, saying she wouldn't do it. She stiffened under me in surprise and I just held there counting down the seconds. Two… one… I pulled away as soon as possible and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, getting out my lipstick and re applying it. Molly looked at me in shock and I just shrugged.

"It was only ten seconds." I said looking in my mirror.

"Oh? And you've kissed a girl longer than that before then?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said acting like she was stupid. "Does James not count?" I asked teasingly, they all laughed except James. "Oh don't worry Jamesie I don't think you're a girl." I told him pinching his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and told me to spin the bottle. I grinned and did so. Ten or so minutes later I was getting quite bored of it.

"My legs huuurt! I need to stand!" I moaned to the group just as a dance song came on.

"Ooooh Calvin Harris! Come with me my lesbians." I said to Molly and Peach.

"Is that what your gonna call us now?" They asked.

"Yes." I scoffed grabbing their hands and going to dance.

-oooo-

That was how the evening went on for most of the party, I left with 'my lesbians' at around half twelve and today we were going home.

"I'm gonna miss you so much! A whole six weeks without you… I don't know how I'm gonna survive!" I said to Molly, not at all sarcastically, holding her and Peach's hands at King's cross. They nodded in agreement and engulfed me in a massive hug that lasted until James came over and stole me away; I gave them one last look before James took me behind a pillar. He looked into my eyes, his hands either side of me on the wall behind before leaning down and kissing me. My hands went up into his hair and I gently clawed his scalp with my fingernails, making him shiver. I leaned forwards in the intensity of the kiss, his hand going to my waist and holding the back of my head. I leaned back against the wall, bringing him with me and opening my mouth at his pleas. We kissed for a while until I had a feeling my parents had come to get me and so I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his forehead. I closed my eyes.

"And of course I'll miss you too." I told him playing with a piece of his hair in-between my fingers.

"And you too." He said smiling at me before kissing me lightly for a second and pulling away, sorting out my hair for me and pulling me back with my hand. I saw my parents when we got back onto the platform, talking to Peach.

"…she wont be far away, just wait… oh see here she is." She said pointing at me. I grinned and ran forwards to them. I wrapped my arms around my mum's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" I said giving my dad a hug too.

"Can I meet that handsome young lad now?" My mother asked.

"Not yet mother." I told her grabbing her and Peach's hand, leaving my dad to get the trunks.

"Another year over. Goddess fourth year!" I said to Peach when were in the car waiting for my dad.

"I know. I can't possibly imagine any more drama will happen this year." She said smiling at the memories of the past year while I put on a song on my iPod that we were sharing. She stole it off me and put on the first song we performed and we both grinned at each other before my father started the car and we drove off, ready to start the summer.

**Bit of a ridiculous ending I know but… **

**Anyway so I shall be working on In the Stands for a tiny bit now and then I'll be ready to start on the end of the summer/4****th**** year etc. so yeah.**

**Thanks to the constant reviewer by the name of SmartyCat- is it with a k or c? Who knows sorry. Anyway thanks for the advice as well etc. and the new reviewers who I got one or two reviews from!**

**I haven't finished the story but read my other one! I'm working on that before going back to this. I already have like a million story lines in my head so all is good. **

**These are their dresses. (Take away spaces)**

**Liliana: ****www. starcentral magazine**** . -the second on the top but without the dotty things on the sides. **

**Molly: http:/ www. catwalkqueen. tv / Floral%20party%20dress%206. jpg**

**Peach: http:/ www. catwalkqueen. tv/ partydresses_pink. Jpg**

**Amy: http:/ www. / webapp/ wcs/ stores/ servlet/ ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=2446534&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=208536&parent_categoryId=203984&pageSize=20&refinements=category~[209820|208536]**

**Dana: http:/ www. / shop/ womens/ dresses/ shirred-floral-sundress_227152919**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hii, forget that the village is supposed to be Godrics Hollow, I've changed it to somewhere like Brighton or something. Bit of a crappy chappy as well. **

"Oh god, that was brilliant!" I shouted once we got into the house, hauling our luggage through the front door.

"Absolutely brilliant!" Peach said agreeing with me. I had had my birthday party a week after we got back, just my close friends coming over to mine for the day, my birthday was July 28th and the day before we went on holiday, me Peach, mum and dad. The news was all around our village that my parents had adopted another child, 'in replacement of that poor Lola.' They all said. Well… if we were all honest we didn't care. It wasn't an official adoption but Peach still called them mum and dad and very time she did they smiled and I could tell they loved their new daughter just as much as me. We went on holiday to Spain for two weeks so now three weeks had gone of the holiday and three weeks were left. Spain was amazing! It was so hot and the views were beautiful and the boys there… we thought Aaron was hot… woah! Anyway, there was only two things wrong with this holiday so far, both worries of mine. First was that neither Molly or Fred or James had written a single letter to me all holiday even though I had been sending them loads, and second of all that my mum, as soon as we got into the house said we needed to talk, my parents and me and Peach… so on to the second worry first.

-oooo-

I walked down the stairs wearing my Spanish clothes still, fresh from the plane. Well some would say fresh others would say hot and sticky but… so anyway both 'fresh' from the plane, we went downstairs into the kitchen, we had met on the hall, Peach had Lola's old bedroom so she felt even more part of the family. We went into the kitchen to see my parents, dad holding mum's hand and sitting down on the white marble table that was in the centre of the room, we went to sit opposite them and they smiled at us.

"Are you getting divorced or something mum?" Peach asked, I nodded, wondering too. They both laughed lightly.

"No, no dear we aren't, this is good news." Mums said, we both breathed a sigh of relief. "We're moving!" She said brightly. My jaw dropped.

"Why?" I asked tearfully.

"To start fresh baby." Dad said Peach was smiling; she didn't have the good memories here.

"But…but…" I said lamely.

"Baby, the village hates us." Dad said bluntly, my jaw dropped again. He had never admitted it. "We're better off moving and anyway, it will be closer to all your friends and school, the house will be bigger and our lives will be so much easier, we've both found jobs so don't worry, there even better… there are no down sides honey." Dad said kindly, tapping my hand. I mulled the thought over.

"And of course… you'll both get new bedrooms, both bigger and we can redecorate!" Mum said excitedly. I smiled at her optimism; she was a designer, not clothes, home so it's what she loved. "I've got a job at a big company and so has Daddy!" She said, trying to make me happy about it.

"Yeah… I suppose your right; I mean I do have more bad memories than good so… ooh this will be fun! No more pink room!" I said clapping my hands.

"Good, well we move in two week so you'll have four weeks to adjust before you go back to school." Mum said grinning.

"Four? Isn't it two?" I asked them.

"No sweetie that's… oh what do you call it? Oh yeah 'muggle' school." She said happily. I grinned happily as she told us to go away in a nice way so we ran upstairs and started talking about it.

"Oh Peachie, I'm worried." I told her lying down on my bed as she sat down at my desk checking her emails.

"Oh what about?" She asked distractedly.

"James… and Molly and Fred." She perked up at Fred's name and turned around to listen, I've been sending letters to them all holiday with Flutterwings but they never reply!" I told her. She sat down net to me.

"Well why don't we go and visit James, they seem to always be at his, and we can ask… in two weeks when we're nearer to them." She said, I nodded and she went back to play some games.

-oooo-

The two weeks went by in a blur, my cousin, Erida, my mum's side of the family have a tradition with Greek names that my mum hated so she broke the tradition, and it was her wedding. I hadn't seen her in ages, ever since she went to live in Scotland so I was so exited; she was my favourite cousin, more of a sister really, even though she was twenty one and I was fourteen. We went to plays and the cinema and did lots of fun things over the two weeks as a goodbye to the village. So now we were driving in the car into London where our new house was, at one point our parents drove me and Peach there to view the house and it was magnificent, a lot bigger and more beautiful than our other house so I was happy as was Peach. We chose rooms as soon as we entered the house, running upstairs and flipping a coin for who got the slightly bigger room, Peach won but I didn't really mind, mine had a nicer carpet and wall colour that I was content with but mum would rip out anyway. About three hours after we moved in, at about three, I told mum we were going to see James, she asked if she could come and I finally gave in after about ten minutes of bribery and pleading, dad wasn't coming, even mum was banning that, he had a crazed look in his eyes every time I talked about James, Fred or any other boy, so only mum would come. She drove us to Grimmauld place where she knocked on the door, Ginny answered.

"Oh, oh I didn't know you were coming, you're Liliana's mother aren't you?" She asked gesturing them all in.

"Yes and Penny's." She said, holding our shoulders and guiding us into the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't know they were related." She commented as she made tea.

"We're not." Peach said. Ginny nodded her head.

"Mrs Potter, is something the matter?" I asked her.

"Well… you had better talk to James, second door to the right on the top floor Liliana, and Peach, Fred is there too with Molly." She said uneasily. "I told them they were wrong … you wouldn't be here now otherwise but they don't listen." She muttered with an edge to her voice as we walked up the stairs. I got more worried so I grabbed Peach's hand.

"What have I done?" I asked her. She shrugged and dragged me up. We knocked on the door and I heard silence until the door was opened and a head of fiery red hair stood in front of us, looking angry. She closed the door behind her and led us into an empty boys' room.

"It's Al's." She said shortly. "What do you want Liliana?" She asked shortly and angrily.

"What have I done?" I asked her pleadingly.

"If you don't know I'm not gonna tell you!" She said crossing her arms.

"Well how am I gonna find out then?" I asked her, she sighed and uncrossed her arms, sitting down on Al's bed.

"The letter you sent the first day back." She said as if that was the reason.

"Is that the reason?" I asked.

"Yes!" She shouted standing up. Something weird was going on.

"Where's the letter?" I asked.

"How do you know he still has it?" She asked.

"Because know James."

"It's in his room, I'll get it, he doesn't know you're here." She went out of the room angrily slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez Lils! What did you write?" Peach asked. I shrugged as Molly walked in with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Well, I know it not mine straight off, I don't use parchment, I use paper." I told her questioning look. She glared and gave it to me.

Dear James,

Hey, I'm writing for two reasons here, first don't expect any owls from me. I'm going to Greece! How absolutely fabulous is that? And the second reason, I'm ever so sorry James; I couldn't say it to your face but everything Malfoy said was true, I don't fancy you one bit, I was only going along with it because I didn't want to break your heart, I hate being the bearer of bad news but I can't help my feelings that's why I've been going along with setting other people up to stop us dating.

Very sorry Jamie,

Liliana Mayfair x

I laughed when I had finished reading it and so did Peach.

"You really think Lils wrote this? There are several classic mistakes here that you of all people should've picked out, first, She put Dear, she never puts Dear, its always To…" Peach started.

"Second, I went to Spain." I said.

"Third, she doesn't ever say fabulous." Peach said.

"I would rather die, fourth, I'm not that blunt, fifth, I call her Dakota in respect for Scorp, and sixth, when would I ever say fancy? Seventh, 'bearer of bad news' really? Eighth, I would refer to it as MMLD like it's supposed to be called."

"And ninth, she wouldn't make fun of someone's name after being a 'bearer of bad news' or put one kiss." Peach finished. I saw Molly blush at the obviousness that this letter was forged.

"All my other letters must've been stolen or something because we took Peach's owl with us to Spain." I told Molly, she gave me a piece of parchment and a quill, I looked at her questioningly.

"Write down the reasons and I'll show it to James and see what he thinks, he's been so heart-broken for weeks Lilli! I couldn't bear to watch it, that's why I was so mad, I didn't bother to read it or analyze it once I got my hands on it. I'm sorry!" She said earnestly hugging my tightly.

James,

You shouldn't always believe what you read.

I never right dear, always to.

I went to Spain dimwit.

I never say fabulous, I'm not Bindle.

I'm not that blunt.

I call her Dakota not Malfoy out of respect to Scorp.

I never say fancy.

'Bearer of bad news' really?

I'm not so mean to make fun of someone's name after I've broken their heart and I wouldn't put one kiss.

Silly James, you'll always be James Sexy Potter to me ;) and hopefully I'll always be Liliana Ass-Dank Mayfair as I remember you calling me one time.

Liliana xoxo

I finished off the letter and gave it to Molly who read it and ended up laughing, she smiled at me before walking out the room into James'.

-oooo-

She took ten minutes before she called me out and put me into what was apparently Lily's room, James' little sister; Lily was downstairs with my mother talking to her and her own mum. I sat on her bed, her room was the same as mine and she was three years younger than me sadly. I was laughing at myself when I heard the door open and close and James come in.

"Jamie, why did you believe it?" I asked him, walking towards him; he looked at the floor and mumbled something.

"Pardon?" I asked kindly.

"I still do." He said louder, still looking at the floor. I gasped shocked.

"Why?"

"Because it all makes sense, why you wouldn't go out with me." He said finally looking up at me. I sat down on the bed.

"I'm shocked, I didn't go out with you because of two things, and first off I thought we were too young, it wouldn't have worked, and secondly I was recovering from another heart break if you don't remember!" I said getting angry, my voice rising higher and higher. Sensing danger, James put his hand on my shoulder. I huffed out a breath as he said:

"I'm sorry Lils I won't be so quick to judge next time." He said hugging me tightly against his chest.

"Good." I said huffily still. He chuckled.

"How was Spain?" He asked, still laughing a bit.

"Good." I replied.

"Oh come on Lils, it must've been better than good!" He said.

"Fine." I smiled brightly. "Absolutely amazing, fabulous... oh my god! Fabulous!" I said doing the maths in my head.

"Urm… yeah?" He said.

"No. no don't you get it! It must've been Bindle who swapped the letter and stole all the other ones!" I told him.

"Yeah probably was, she does keep trying to break us up, she tried to kiss me once." He said casually sitting on the bed. I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked him with an angry voice.

"Uhhhhh…" He said. "Nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch."

"Ommmm! She swore Jamie! Your girlfriend swore!" A little girl said from the door, she had fiery red hair in two pigtails, her brown eyes twinkling with laughter. James rolled his eyes.

"Go away Lily!" He said. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her hip to the side, she has attitude! I love her! I thought.

"If you'll look around this is my room!" She said sticking out her tongue. I looked at James in wonder.

"How have I never met her? I love her!" I said happily. "She certainly keeps you in shape." I said winking; I looked at Lily who looked chuffed.

"Ha-ha Jamie! Your girlfriend likes me more than she likes you! She loves me!" She said. I grinned at James who rolled his eyes, walking out the room, smacking her lightly round the head as he went.

"Say sorry Jamie! Or I'll cry and tell mommy!" she said, I could see the tears coming.

"Yeah James, say sorry!" I butted in patting where he hit her. He glared at me before going over and picking her up in a fireman's lift, she was a lot shorter than me and James o I assumed it was easy for him, though thinking back, picking up like ten tons would be easy for him with those sexy quidditch muscles. She squealed and thumped on his back with her tiny fists. He carried her into his room and I followed.

"Wow, it's actually clean!" I said shocked, James smirked at me. "I just expected it to be like in American movie where there are smelly socks on the floor…" I said uncertainly. He rolled his eyes at me before putting Lily down.

"The tears are coming Jamie!" She threatened. He got out his school trunk and opened it to reveal loads of chocolates and sweets.

"Take your pick." He said gesturing to the trunk. She picked out about five sweets, giggled and ran out, supposedly into her own room. I laughed at him.

"Your sister has you whipped!" I laughed. He glared at me as I picked out an every-flavour bean.

"Ha strawberry!" I said grinning, it was actually soap but I didn't tell him that.

The rest of the trip there was uneventful except the arrival of all our Hogwarts letters.

"Ooooh Mummy! I can see the owls!" I heard Lily shout down the stairs, I and James broke off kissing on his bed, I know ;), anyway, we sorted ourselves out and went downstairs.

"Liliana yours is here too!" My other said handing me mine. I read through it looking at the equipment list before reading the actual letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall.

Dear Miss Mayfair,

Enclosed are the requirements needed for your fourth year at Hogwarts. Term Starts on the first of September.

You have made Cheerleading Captain; you must hold auditions to gets your remaining four people.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom  
>Deputy Headmaster.<p>

"Ha-ha yes!" I shouted punching a fist in the air as I said it.

"Captain?" Molly asked.

"Uh huh." I replied, she grinned.

"Do I still have to audition?" She asked.

"Yeah sorry guys." I told them but still happily for making captain again.

"Me too!" James said.

"You made cheerleading captain? Wow that's a surprise." I said sarcastically.

"Noooo… quidditch!" He shouted happily. I grinned and hugged him.

"Well done!"

"Well done Jamie! Can I do it?" Lily asked James.

"Sorry Lily-flower, only second years, you're not even sorted yet, you might not even be in Gryffindor." He teased.

"I'm not falling for it!" She said stomping her foot. "I'm not an idiot like Al!" She said.

"Hey!" Al said frowning, "I wasn't an idiot I was scared about disappointing dad." Albus said huffily.

"What about me now?" Harry said walking in, ruffling his hair.

"Nothing, nothing!" Al said. Harry smiled and sat down on the kitchen table.

"Oh! Liliana hello again!" He said. Ginny coughed and pointed over to mum.

"Oh and hello to you to…?" He said.

"Adicia, Greek goddess tradition." Mum said rolling her eyes and rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know Liliana was a Greek goddess." Harry commented.

"Oh and I suppose you know all the goddesses do you?" Ginny butted in.

"No but…" Harry said, we all laughed.

"No, no, I spared Liliana of it and broke the tradition." She said laughing along with everyone else. "Do you like the new house then Lils?" Mum asked me.

"What new house?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, we've moved." I told him. "Fresh start and all. No more pink bedroom!" I said excitedly while James chuckled.

-oooo-

We left an hour or two later.

"How was it then? Was the boy charming?" Dad asked once we got through the door.

"Daaad it's not only me! Peach has a love interest too!" I said trying to get the spotlight off me.

"Oh really? Who?" He asked.

"Fred Weasley."

"That ginger one?" Mum asked.

"Ma, there nearly _all _ginger!" I said. "But yes." Dad grunted like a troll.

"Well, was he charming too?" Dad asked trying to act macho.

"Dad stop trying to act macho, you're more of a daughter's dad." I said smiling before skipping up the stairs.

"Yes Michael they were very charming." I heard my mum say exasperatedly.

-oooo-

The next few weeks went by in a flash now I was living nearer our friends. We saw Alice at one point. We wrote her a letter that went a bit like this:

_To Al, _

_Yo yo yo! Wanna come over at one point? I heard you made Hufflepuff captain! Im so proud well done!_

_**And you can bring Frank if you want too ;)**_

_That was Peach! But the offer still stands ;) He really is sexy even if you can't see it Al! but anyway back to the original point, wanna come over for a sleepover next week, Mol is coming too, and I've changed my address so I'll owl you that in a bit if you say yes. _

_**And bring Frank.**_

_Of course. Anyway, ta babe see you later hopefully! We're free any day! _

_Love you loads _

_Liliana __**and Peach**_

_Xoxoxoxoxo__**xo**_

She did come over but unfortunately didn't bring Frank. He was a sexy sixth year with the most luscious hair that could rival James if it really wanted too, but Jamie would win. He had the most intense eyes and the biggest muscles. Alice always gets extremely annoyed at us when we talk about him, but we don't care, we still do so she just spaces out and ignores us.

"Ooooh School tomorrow! Diagon alley was so packed yesterday, but I suppose we should've gone earlier. Hahahahah yes! I can't wait to get back! And your captain again. All my dreams have come true. As well as being accepted into a loving family. Brill!" Peach said all in one breath. I grinned at her looking at my cheer uniform I was about to pack. What a brilliant summer. But there was one thing that was unconsciously niggling on my mind. Why was I accepted so late in my academic career?

-oooo-

"So, just to clarify, the new captains, or not new in Gryffindor's and Slytherin's case, are as follow: Ravenclaw is Cassidy Laura; Hufflepuff is Alice Longbottom-"Alice got more cheers than Cassidy because how could you not like Alice? "- Gryffindor is once again Miss Liliana Mayfair and Slytherin is Miss Dakota Malfoy. Give a big clap for all those who made it. I will make the audition times this year and they will be some time next week so get your vocal chords ready if you want to join." Minnie said in a voice that really wasn't her own. "Quidditch is as follows: Gryffindor, James Potter; Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy; Hufflepuff, Frank Longbottom and Ravenclaw is Annie Kingsley." Even James was happy with the captains this year, he really didn't want someone to crush his hand and he doubted Scorp or Frank would try and Annie was one of the girls who adored him so…

"And the sorting will now begin, Professor Longbottom?" Minnie asked as he came to the front and sat a stool down, rolling out a long piece of parchment with all the first years names on it. He coughed.

"Ok… first Assban, John." He called. _Assban? Poor kid. _I thought. He came up and it shouted 'Slytherin'. The hat went through the whole alphabet before it got to P, tensions were running high round out group for Lily.

"Potter, Lily." Neville shouted out. I was fully aware now why everyone whispered when she got called up. She looked over at us confidently and I gave her a thumbs up while James smiled. She sat down on the chair, not that scared and waited for the hat. Neville placed it on and about two seconds later the hat shouted:

"Gryffindor!" everyone cheered especially her family and me and Peach. I whooped as she came to sit next to us, James shoving a couple of second years down to make space.

"James!" I scolded. He shrugged as Lily looked at him admiringly.

"Well done Lily!" I said to her.

"Thanks Lily!" She replied. I scowled at James.

"Did James tell you my name was Lily?" I asked, she nodded her head. "Well, he's a liar. Its Liliana, so Lils or Lilli but not Lily. There is a difference." I told her. She nodded, also scowling at James. He chuckled and ignored us waiting for Hugo to be called up.

"Weasley, Hugo." Neville said. He was placed into Gryffindor too. They carried of with the names until: 'Zambini, Zachariah.' Who was sorted into Slytherin.

"And now I have a few staff changes to make. Our old DADA teacher has decided to resign, so our new teacher is… Erida Mayfair!" Neville said. I gasped shocked and stood up on my chair to find my cousin, her black hair waving down to her shoulders. She looked exactly like me but older and more matured.

"Liliana?" She said shocked from the teachers table.

"Reid?" I asked her. I _did not _know she was magical, let alone qualified to become a teacher. Neville coughed.

"Urm… well also Professor Flitwick has also decided to leave us." This caused a massive reaction. Everyone gasped and I really nearly cried. It had taken me _so long _to become his favourite. "And has been replaced by Teddy Lupin." He said causing the Weasley-Potter clan to cheer and everyone who liked him when he was head boy, including me. And I didn't have to make an effort to become his favourite with the team raising spirits for the quidditch team and earning extra points in class etc.

-oooo-

The rest of the evening went by fast and I was soon faced by Amy and Dana who I immediately trapped in a three way bear hug.

"Oof!" they both said as I squeezed all the air out of their lungs. Molly and Peach soon joined me.

"You two are auditioning this year aren't you?" I asked them sort of desperately.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed Liliana, it's the first day and second, you haven't put up the list." Dana told me.

"Your accents stronger!" I said, she looked worried. "Very sexy Dana!" I said winking and linking her and Amy's arms. She laughed her twinkly laugh that reminded me of pixies. As we neared the common room, behind the first years, we bumped into Erida.

"Why didn't you tell me?" We both asked at the same time. Not angrily just wondering.

"Wasn't allowed Lil, only my intimate famalam. I'm sorry." She told me hugging me tightly.

"It's ok, I didn't tell you. Oh this is great! I wondered where you went all those times!" I told her, still hugging her.

"Merlin your twins!" Peach said coming up with Molly talking about our looks.

"I know it is really weird isn't it?" I said. "Were you in Gryffindor?" I asked she nodded and I grinned.

"Fat Lady loved me." She said proudly.

"Same!" I said. "She changed the password for me once when I gave Al a telling off sort of!" I said brightly, she laughed and told me to meet her tomorrow after school in her office. I kissed her cheek goodbye and went into the common room.

"Lilli-bug?" James said coming up from behind me and hugging me round the waist.

"Lilli-bug!" Peach shouted. "Oh that one is _good_ I'll have to remember that one." She mumbled walking off to see Fred. I turned round in his arms.

"Yes Jamesie-poo?" I asked sweetly. He grimaced at the name.

"I wanted a good night's kiss and I couldn't find you." He said pouting.

"Oh and you just assume-"I started but forgetting the rest of my sentence once his lips covered mine in a sweet kiss.

"Oh man," I heard one of the boys say covering his eyes. "We have been here like one hour and already…? No? Ok fine." Fred said.

"You're just jealous!" James said in a mocking voice, breaking away from me.

"Am I really? No offence Lils." Fred asked.

"Yeah because you don't have a beautiful girl who kisses you whenever and doesn't complain because of your amazing skills." He said grinning.

"Well…" I said with fake-uncertainty. Fred laughed at me taking sides against James.

"As if you really believe that." He scoffed.

"Oh and how do you know?" I asked inching my face closer to him. He closed the gap and kissed me roughly, when he pulled back Fred had gone with the rest of our friends up to the dorms. It had been quite a while.

"Ok, Lils will you go out with me?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, was that the reason you kissed me so well?" I asked grinning and leaning my forehead against his.

"Well… I had to give you a reason to say yes didn't I?" He said like it was obvious. I nodded my head grinning wider.

"That is true. There aren't very many other charming qualities about you." I said grinning even more at his appalled face. He captured me in another breathtaking kiss which went on for a while, leaving me breathless.

"What does MMLD mean?" James asked breathing heavily.

"Oho, you're not getting it out of me that easily!" I told him untangling my self and walking away.

"Fine but I promise you…. one day!" He declared. I giggled and realised something.

"This is so like an American movie! The 'jock' and the 'cheerleader' going out, it's quite hilarious really!" I told him giggling more. He chuckled and pecked me once goodnight before going up to his dorm that he shared with Fred, Aaron and some other fourth year that thought of himself as a rapper and 'hardcore'. He wasn't. He just got into trouble a lot. I skipped up the stairs to our room where I met Peach and Molly both sitting on Molly's bed under the covers.

"Ahhh, here's my lesbians, acting in the true lesbian way!" I said going to join them so my feet were by their faces. "It's official guys." I told them happily, they both sighed relived.

"You're finally going out with James?" Molly asked.

"No, I'm a lesbian who is secretly in love with Peach and wants to have her babies." I told her sarcastically, they both grinned at me.

"Well, unless you have a penis Lils then it would be quite hard but I'm open minded." She said pretending to ponder the idea.

"I shall never understand you two!" Molly said dramatically. We all laughed. "But finally Lils, no more rocky emotions- oh my Merlin. I just realised. That is so totally like and American fi-"

"Oh my god that's what I said!" I interrupted shrilly; we all acted how proper girls should oh-my-god-ding and shrieking and telling tales of our summers when we didn't see each other. We stayed up until late at night, finally falling asleep in the positions we arrived in, dreading the morning when classes would start.

-oooo-

The times came the next weekend. Gryffindors was on the ninth of September which was a Saturday luckily enough.

_Liliana Mayfair, _

_Your audition day is 7__th__ September, you set the times etc. _

_I also forgot to mention, the theme this year for songs is pop legend Katy Perry. It is up to you and the other captains to make sure you don't have the same song._

_Minerva McGonagall. _

We all giggled once we saw, from our brief experience of her songs and Minnie's strange language. We needed to make this amazing.

"Any ideas Lils?" Amy asked happily. I shook my head no.

"I need my… Accio iPod" I said pointing my wand at the stairs leading to the dorm. It took only thirty seconds to come to me where we then sat down listening to all the songs I had on my iPod by her.

-oooo-

We took about ten minutes to find a good song. We chose 'If You Can Afford Me', Alice told me she chose 'Firework, I heard around that Slytherin chose California Girls and that Ravenclaw had chosen 'Ur So Gay'. We knew our song was the best no offence to Alice. We practised none stop, we were gonna try to make it even better than last time but we needed to find outfits, last time they were recognizable this year they had to be just great. We finally chose to go with the Gryffindor theme, cutting out search down to red, then we chose the neck style and we chose sweetheart and halter neck so I finally chose a 1950's style dress. The dresses looked great on us. They were red and white polka dot that went half way down our thigh with an invisible band holding the dress in just under our boobs. We chose natural makeup for the performance and our hair any way we wanted. The Gryffindor Quidditch team didn't change, which most quidditch try outers were furious about, saying James was only choosing his family so he replied with saying Aaron wasn't his family. I and the team were giggling together on the couch in the common room about my MMLD plan when all the boys came in; when we all looked at them we all burst out laughing about nothing.

"Ok…" James said picking me up and sitting down in my place. I sat down on his lap giving him a hello peck. He smiled at me rubbing my back as I sat on him talking to him with my back to the rest of the room, I was sat cross legged.

"I was looking through all my spare pieces of parchment when I came across the reasons… you know for the letter not being you." He mumbled most of it but I still caught it, good he was embarrassed. I grinned at him gesturing for him to carry on. "And I so I re-read it, and I do not remember calling you Liliana ass-dank Mayfair." He told me, looking me in the eyes. I giggled at the memory of when he did. And he _did_.

"Well, you did. Don't you remember? Ok…"I said when he shook his head, I coughed. "It was a sunny afternoon in late June. The sun was shining all over the Hogwarts grounds but unfortunately Liliana Mayfair and her friends were stuck in potions." I started, flourishing my hands about and walking round the room as I spoke. "Last lesson of the day, and it seemed it was going on forever." I said pacing and frowning at how long the day really seemed. James chuckled at my dramatics as did the rest of the group, stopping their conversations to listen to my story. "Teal was writing instructions on the board when the first stage commenced. James Potter, the sexiest guy in school winked at the fair maiden Liliana Mayfair. She giggled having turned girly over the summer and pretended to be sick in her cauldron once she realised what sound had just come out of her mouth." They all laughed at me. "She then turned her attention onto the teacher, reading the instructions carefully and going to get ingredients for the potion she was going to labour on all alone-"

"Hey! I help!" Peach interrupted, I raised my eyebrow, and she gave up shrugging.

"-when the maiden was finishing her potion, adding the beetle juice to her lovely concoction, the troublesome 'sexiest guy in the school' came over and ceased his moment of glory. Just as I was bending over my caldron to add the right amount of beetle juice, James Potter striked. As he was passing he slapped our maiden on her arse." I said frowning at him and everyone laughed. "Very hard I might add. The whole beetle fell from her hands, it all happened in slow motion, the beetle dropped into the potion making a loud explosion that singed the ends on the maiden's hair. Just as she was going to kill James Potter, he said, and I quote, 'Oh Liliana ass-dank Mayfair, the opportunity was one too good to miss.'" I finished my story, rounding on James with an eyebrow raised and my arms crossed. "And so I and Peach got a T on that." I said fake-annoyed. James chuckled not looking sorry.

"Ok now I remember." He said laughing at my scandalised expression. "Sorry Lils." He said getting up and hugging me to his toned chest.

"Good." I mumbled." I could feel his chest vibrating with laughter. We had been official going out for one day and I was actually surprised no-one knew, I was happy but surprised. I closed my eyes on his chest.

"Oh, they've gone." James said, I turned around and sure enough all of our friends had left.

"They always disappear!" I said rolling my eyes.

_Lilli-bug, _

_Off to lake, you know where. P and Mol. _

_P.S Bring cozzie. X_

Said a note that was lying on top of one of the cushions.

"Ok, be right back." I said running up the stairs and changing into my bikini at the speed of light. I put on my red bikini and a white flowery sundress on top. I went back downstairs. "Off we go then." I said to James who had also obviously changed. I grabbed his hand and ran towards the lake. There were many others on the grass even though it was September it was quite hot so most people were enjoying the sun before it started to get cold. I realised half way down to the lake James was keeping me behind so I let go of his hand and carried on running. He probably rolled his eyes, but he stopped running anyhow once I had let go. I saw the boys sitting at our tree but the girls were in the water so while running I pulled my dress off and threw it into their surprised faces as I ran past. When I got to the end of the 'dock' I jumped in creating a massive splash to soak Molly and Peach.

"Aaaah Lils! Oh Lil, we thought you would take longer." She said winking at me. I grinned and saw over to both of them; Amy and Dana were having a race.

"Hahaha very funny." I said sarcastically. "Let's play chicken!" I asked happily. They nodded happily and we all climbed out the water, pushing our hair back from our faces and walking over. I laughed at the shocked looks on the boys faces. I pulled James up.

"Come on babes, were playing chicken." I told him tugging on his hand.

"We? I saw you last time, that game is scary." He said shaking his head. I stood there for a moment pondering on what to say.

"Please Jamie? Do you want me to call you a chicken? I'm gonna be on top anyway." I said winking. "You won't get hurt." I whispered seductively into his ear. He sighed.

"I hate that you can control me woman, but fine as long as them lot do too, they can go in MMLD pairs." He said holding my hand and telling them as well as me.

"As if! Just because she can control you so easily doesn't mean were gonna play." Al said. The other boys nodded. I grinned at him and told Amy and Dana to come over to change their minds. Molly and Peach also grabbed their boys' arms and dragged them away all saying something different to convince them. I pulled James' shirt off, he already had his trunks on. I raised my eyebrow approvingly at his amazing chest. He grinned at me.

"Now were officially dating… I can finally start showing how much I luuuurve your bod openly and try not to be caught staring; now I can do all the staring I want." I told him happily giving him a quick peck.

"Same to you." He told me slapping my bum as he walked past me and jumped in the lake.

-oooo-

We played that game for a while and we also sunbathed, but mostly kissing far away from our friends because of their moaning at it. We went back in a little while later and carried on with our evening as usual, squeezing in a practise before the game the following morning. A Sunday. I woke up first as usual and had a shower changing into trackies and a loose grey top. The others woke about five minutes later and I could feel the excitement in the air. We went to the changing rooms just for us about half an hour before the game to practise a couple times more. This game was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff so I and Alice hadn't talked all week, like last year. All the other teams had gone on now and only Ravenclaw was left but they were after us. We walked out onto the platform and everyone cheered us and our outfits. I could see Reid in the teachers stand looking exited. I smiled at her and she waved back. We went into position, me at the front, P and Mol behind then Dana and Amy. The music started

Lil: If you want me  
>The cherry on top<br>The pick of the pack  
>The crème de la crop<br>If you want me you better do better than that tonight –I nodded my head-  
>Mol and P: Oh oh<br>If you want me  
>It takes more than a wink<br>More than a drink  
>More than you think<br>If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank tonight

Peach: Cause some don't have the patience  
>Some call me high maintenance<br>Mol: But you pay the bill  
>Cause that's the deal<p>

(Chorus)  
>All: If you wanna ride<br>Just name your price  
>Don't play cheap with your heart<br>Don't make a bet  
>If you can't write the check<br>For me, for me – we pointed to ourselves-  
>Cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost<br>If you can afford me

Lil: If you want me  
>I'm not a piece of ass –we slapped our bums-<br>A one night stand  
>A storage shed<br>I think you better walk by tonight  
>Dana and Amy: Oh no –we shook our fingers-<br>Lil: If you want me  
>Then stop begging<br>I don't put out for charity  
>If you want me there's no discount price<br>Tonight

Mol: But I don't need your dollar bills  
>I just want something real<br>Cause nothing's free  
>Except loving me<p>

All: (Chorus)

Amy: If you want me  
>The cherry on top<br>The pick of the pack  
>The crème de la crop?<p>

All: (Chorus) x2.

When we finished everyone cheered even though it wasn't our best performance we had done. I grinned and hugged the others as the platform went down. I went over to James who was waiting for me as Ravenclaw's performance started, singing Ur So Gay.

"Very good." He complimented smiling at me as he put his arms around my waist.

"No it wasn't." I complained. He tilted his head a bit.

"Oh and why?" He asked.

"I didn't like the outfits," I said looking down at my dress. "Or the song, it wasn't fast enough and I didn't like the dance either. And it didn't have any meaning because you already have me." I told him putting my head on his chest.

"Well that is true… the last part I mean." He added hastily. I laughed and pouted my lips as if waiting for a kiss. He laughed at me but obeyed, leant down and placed his lips on mine before we heard a cough. We broke apart and looked at Peach. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you Lils." She said holding out a hand for me to take.

"Ok Mr Darcy. Bye Mr Collins." I said holding back laughter at his scowl and taking Peach's hand. She took me into the changing room but not before grabbing Molly by the back of her dress and dragging her away form her heavy flirting with Aaron, I saw her scowl.

"I know exactly how you feel." I told her grinning; she tried to look angry but laughed as Peach carried on walking. When she got in she sat us down.

"I have decided…." She started.

"Yeaaah?" I asked slowly.

"That… I want you to start calling me Penny now, if you remember too that is." She said to our surprise.

"But… you hate the name!" Molly said looking confused.

"Yes, well, I realised that… seeing as I no longer have my original family and I'm an adoptee I would want some of my past still with me y'know? I want some of the original me… before all the bad stuff happened." She said smiling sadly. We both stood up at the same time and hugged her tightly.

"Sure… Penny, even if it does feel weird, we do anything for each other you know that. All for one and one for all right?" I said smiling at her and Molly. We all hugged each other again before going to stand with the Quidditch team and finish watching Ravenclaw's performance that really wasn't as good as ours…


	10. Chapter 10

The times came the next weekend. Gryffindors was on the ninth of September which was a Saturday luckily enough.

_Liliana Mayfair, _

_Your audition day is 7__th__ September, you set the times etc. _

_I also forgot to mention, the theme this year for songs is pop legend Katy Perry. It is up to you and the other captains to make sure you don't have the same song._

_Minerva McGonagall. _

We all giggled once we saw, from our brief experience of her songs and Minnie's strange language. We needed to make this amazing.

"Any ideas Lils?" Amy asked happily. I shook my head no.

"I need my… Accio iPod" I said pointing my wand at the stairs leading to the dorm. It took only thirty seconds to come to me where we then sat down listening to all the songs I had on my iPod by her.

-oooo-

We took about ten minutes to find a good song. We chose 'If You Can Afford Me', Alice told me she chose 'Firework, I heard around that Slytherin chose California Girls and that Ravenclaw had chosen 'Ur So Gay'. We knew our song was the best no offence to Alice. We practised none stop, we were gonna try to make it even better than last time but we needed to find outfits, last time they were recognizable this year they had to be just great. We finally chose to go with the Gryffindor theme, cutting out search down to red, then we chose the neck style and we chose sweetheart and halter neck so I finally chose a 1950's style dress. The dresses looked great on us. They were red and white polka dot that went half way down our thigh with an invisible band holding the dress in just under our boobs. We chose natural makeup for the performance and our hair any way we wanted. The Gryffindor Quidditch team didn't change, which most quidditch try outers were furious about, saying James was only choosing his family so he replied with saying Aaron wasn't his family. I and the team were giggling together on the couch in the common room about my MMLD plan when all the boys came in; when we all looked at them we all burst out laughing about nothing.

"Ok…" James said picking me up and sitting down in my place. I sat down on his lap giving him a hello peck. He smiled at me rubbing my back as I sat on him talking to him with my back to the rest of the room, I was sat cross legged.

"I was looking through all my spare pieces of parchment when I came across the reasons… you know for the letter not being you." He mumbled most of it but I still caught it, good he was embarrassed. I grinned at him gesturing for him to carry on. "And I so I re-read it, and I do not remember calling you Liliana ass-dank Mayfair." He told me, looking me in the eyes. I giggled at the memory of when he did. And he _did_.

"Well, you did. Don't you remember? Ok…"I said when he shook his head, I coughed. "It was a sunny afternoon in late June. The sun was shining all over the Hogwarts grounds but unfortunately Liliana Mayfair and her friends were stuck in potions." I started, flourishing my hands about and walking round the room as I spoke. "Last lesson of the day, and it seemed it was going on forever." I said pacing and frowning at how long the day really seemed. James chuckled at my dramatics as did the rest of the group, stopping their conversations to listen to my story. "Teal was writing instructions on the board when the first stage commenced. James Potter, the sexiest guy in school winked at the fair maiden Liliana Mayfair. She giggled having turned girly over the summer and pretended to be sick in her cauldron once she realised what sound had just come out of her mouth." They all laughed at me. "She then turned her attention onto the teacher, reading the instructions carefully and going to get ingredients for the potion she was going to labour on all alone-"

"Hey! I help!" Peach interrupted, I raised my eyebrow, and she gave up shrugging.

"-when the maiden was finishing her potion, adding the beetle juice to her lovely concoction, the troublesome 'sexiest guy in the school' came over and ceased his moment of glory. Just as I was bending over my caldron to add the right amount of beetle juice, James Potter striked. As he was passing he slapped our maiden on her arse." I said frowning at him and everyone laughed. "Very hard I might add. The whole beetle fell from her hands, it all happened in slow motion, the beetle dropped into the potion making a loud explosion that singed the ends on the maiden's hair. Just as she was going to kill James Potter, he said, and I quote, 'Oh Liliana ass-dank Mayfair, the opportunity was one too good to miss.'" I finished my story, rounding on James with an eyebrow raised and my arms crossed. "And so I and Peach got a T on that." I said fake-annoyed. James chuckled not looking sorry.

"Ok now I remember." He said laughing at my scandalised expression. "Sorry Lils." He said getting up and hugging me to his toned chest.

"Good." I mumbled." I could feel his chest vibrating with laughter. We had been official going out for one day and I was actually surprised no-one knew, I was happy but surprised. I closed my eyes on his chest.

"Oh, they've gone." James said, I turned around and sure enough all of our friends had left.

"They always disappear!" I said rolling my eyes.

_Lilli-bug, _

_Off to lake, you know where. P and Mol. _

_P.S Bring cozzie. X_

Said a note that was lying on top of one of the cushions.

"Ok, be right back." I said running up the stairs and changing into my bikini at the speed of light. I put on my red bikini and a white flowery sundress on top. I went back downstairs. "Off we go then." I said to James who had also obviously changed. I grabbed his hand and ran towards the lake. There were many others on the grass even though it was September it was quite hot so most people were enjoying the sun before it started to get cold. I realised half way down to the lake James was keeping me behind so I let go of his hand and carried on running. He probably rolled his eyes, but he stopped running anyhow once I had let go. I saw the boys sitting at our tree but the girls were in the water so while running I pulled my dress off and threw it into their surprised faces as I ran past. When I got to the end of the 'dock' I jumped in creating a massive splash to soak Molly and Peach.

"Aaaah Lils! Oh Lil, we thought you would take longer." She said winking at me. I grinned and saw over to both of them; Amy and Dana were having a race.

"Hahaha very funny." I said sarcastically. "Let's play chicken!" I asked happily. They nodded happily and we all climbed out the water, pushing our hair back from our faces and walking over. I laughed at the shocked looks on the boys faces. I pulled James up.

"Come on babes, were playing chicken." I told him tugging on his hand.

"We? I saw you last time, that game is scary." He said shaking his head. I stood there for a moment pondering on what to say.

"Please Jamie? Do you want me to call you a chicken? I'm gonna be on top anyway." I said winking. "You won't get hurt." I whispered seductively into his ear. He sighed.

"I hate that you can control me woman, but fine as long as them lot do too, they can go in MMLD pairs." He said holding my hand and telling them as well as me.

"As if! Just because she can control you so easily doesn't mean were gonna play." Al said. The other boys nodded. I grinned at him and told Amy and Dana to come over to change their minds. Molly and Peach also grabbed their boys' arms and dragged them away all saying something different to convince them. I pulled James' shirt off, he already had his trunks on. I raised my eyebrow approvingly at his amazing chest. He grinned at me.

"Now were officially dating… I can finally start showing how much I luuuurve your bod openly and try not to be caught staring; now I can do all the staring I want." I told him happily giving him a quick peck.

"Same to you." He told me slapping my bum as he walked past me and jumped in the lake.

-oooo-

We played that game for a while and we also sunbathed, but mostly kissing far away from our friends because of their moaning at it. We went back in a little while later and carried on with our evening as usual, squeezing in a practise before the game the following morning. A Sunday. I woke up first as usual and had a shower changing into trackies and a loose grey top. The others woke about five minutes later and I could feel the excitement in the air. We went to the changing rooms just for us about half an hour before the game to practise a couple times more. This game was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff so I and Alice hadn't talked all week, like last year. All the other teams had gone on now and only Ravenclaw was left but they were after us. We walked out onto the platform and everyone cheered us and our outfits. I could see Reid in the teachers stand looking exited. I smiled at her and she waved back. We went into position, me at the front, P and Mol behind then Dana and Amy. The music started

Lil: If you want me  
>The cherry on top<br>The pick of the pack  
>The crème de la crop<br>If you want me you better do better than that tonight –I nodded my head-  
>Mol and P: Oh oh<br>If you want me  
>It takes more than a wink<br>More than a drink  
>More than you think<br>If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank tonight

Peach: Cause some don't have the patience  
>Some call me high maintenance<br>Mol: But you pay the bill  
>Cause that's the deal<p>

(Chorus)  
>All: If you wanna ride<br>Just name your price  
>Don't play cheap with your heart<br>Don't make a bet  
>If you can't write the check<br>For me, for me – we pointed to ourselves-  
>Cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost<br>If you can afford me

Lil: If you want me  
>I'm not a piece of ass –we slapped our bums-<br>A one night stand  
>A storage shed<br>I think you better walk by tonight  
>Dana and Amy: Oh no –we shook our fingers-<br>Lil: If you want me  
>Then stop begging<br>I don't put out for charity  
>If you want me there's no discount price<br>Tonight

Mol: But I don't need your dollar bills  
>I just want something real<br>Cause nothing's free  
>Except loving me<p>

All: (Chorus)

Amy: If you want me  
>The cherry on top<br>The pick of the pack  
>The crème de la crop?<p>

All: (Chorus) x2.

When we finished everyone cheered even though it wasn't our best performance we had done. I grinned and hugged the others as the platform went down. I went over to James who was waiting for me as Ravenclaw's performance started, singing Ur So Gay.

"Very good." He complimented smiling at me as he put his arms around my waist.

"No it wasn't." I complained. He tilted his head a bit.

"Oh and why?" He asked.

"I didn't like the outfits," I said looking down at my dress. "Or the song, it wasn't fast enough and I didn't like the dance either. And it didn't have any meaning because you already have me." I told him putting my head on his chest.

"Well that is true… the last part I mean." He added hastily. I laughed and pouted my lips as if waiting for a kiss. He laughed at me but obeyed, leant down and placed his lips on mine before we heard a cough. We broke apart and looked at Peach. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you Lils." She said holding out a hand for me to take.

"Ok Mr Darcy. Bye Mr Collins." I said holding back laughter at his scowl and taking Peach's hand. She took me into the changing room but not before grabbing Molly by the back of her dress and dragging her away form her heavy flirting with Aaron, I saw her scowl.

"I know exactly how you feel." I told her grinning; she tried to look angry but laughed as Peach carried on walking. When she got in she sat us down.

"I have decided…." She started.

"Yeaaah?" I asked slowly.

"That… I want you to start calling me Penny now, if you remember too that is." She said to our surprise.

"But… you hate the name!" Molly said looking confused.

"Yes, well, I realised that… seeing as I no longer have my original family and I'm an adoptee I would want some of my past still with me y'know? I want some of the original me… before all the bad stuff happened." She said smiling sadly. We both stood up at the same time and hugged her tightly.

"Sure… Penny, even if it does feel weird, we do anything for each other you know that. All for one and one for all right?" I said smiling at her and Molly. We all hugged each other again before going to stand with the quidditch team and finish watching Ravenclaw's performance that really wasn't as good as ours…

-oooo-

Two pieces of good news and one surprise. Well… one was better than the other in my opinion. Firstly Gryffindor won. Like always, so that was the lesser good. And the second was Molly.

"Liliana!" I heard someone shout in the common room. I looked up and saw Molly. She quickly smiled at James before pulling me up and doing a Peach, dragging me away with Peach in her other hand. She took us to our dorm. "Guess what Lils? Your gonna love it!" She sung.

"What? Did Aaron ask you out or something?" I asked her disbelieving. She nodded grinning happily. My eyes widened in surprise.

"No! Oh my goddess this is brill! Ha-ha I told you my plan would work." I shouted happily. She shushed me.

"Yes, but he said I couldn't tell anyone, not even you lot so don't be happy when you go back downstairs or James will suspect. Ok?" She said. I was extremely confused as to why it had to be a secret. "He doesn't want to die! And he will if my cousins find out!" She explained. It was true, no denying. I nodded as Peach did and I sobered my face but then broke out in a grin and ran and hugged her.

"Oh you're so lucky! Our own Spanish sex-god! Have you kissed?" I asked her bringing Peach into the hug. She blushed and nodded.

"Yaaay!" I whispered. I opened the door and went back downstairs, the other two following me. We separated at the bottom of the stairs to find our other half's. We decided to do karaoke again because it was so fun last time but I decided to not do my pairing up like last time because everyone hated me after unfortunately. So now onto the surprise. I was just sitting on James lap, trying not to grin as I saw Molly and Aaron hold hands when I saw Bindle get up at the front and start to talk.

"I want to do a duet… with Liliana Mayfair." She said into the microphone. I whipped my head up in shock as she smiled evilly. "Turning down the challenge Mayfair?" She challenged. My eyes turned into slits as I glared at her getting up and walking to the front.

"What song?" I asked sweetly smiling.

"Don't worry I have that sorted." She replied giving me the words.

"Really?" I asked nearly laughing. She glared at me as the music started.

Chorus:

Both: You need to give it up had about enough

It's not hard to see the boy is mine

– I saw my friends start laughing at that sentence, including James.-

I'm sorry that you seem to be confused

He belongs to me, the boy is mine

Lil: Think its time we got this straight – I sung walking towards her-

Sit and talk face to face

There is no way you could mistake

Him for your man are you insane –I twisted my finger-

Bindle: But see I know that you may be – she pointed at me-

Just a bit jealous of me – she said smiling evilly.

Cause your blind if you can't see

That his love is all in me

Lil: See I tried to hesitate –I nodded-

I didn't want to say what he told me

He said without me he couldn't make

Through the day, ain't that a shame? – I nodded patronizingly.-

Bindle: But maybe you misunderstood

- I could see her getting angry that her song was backfiring-

Cause I can't see how he could

Wanna take his time and that's so good

All my love was all it took

(Lil: The boy is mine)

Both: You need to give it up

Had about enough (Bindle: Enough)

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine (Bindle: The boy is mine)

I'm sorry that you (B: Sorry that you)

Seem to be confused (B: Confused)

He belongs to me, the boy is mine

Bindle: Must you do the things you do? – she pointed at me-

You keep on acting like a fool

You need to know its me not you

And if you didn't know it's cause it's true

Lil: I think that you should realize

And try to understand why

He is apart of my life – I pointed to myself-

I know it's killing you inside – I nodded-

Bindle: You can say what you wanna say – she pointed to me-

What we have you can't take

From the truth you can't escape

I can tell the real from the fake – she put out two hands-

Lil: When will you get the picture? –I pointed to her-

You're the past I'm the future – I put out two hands-

Get away it's my time to shine

If you didn't know the boy is mine – I pointed to myself.-

Both: You need to give it up

Had about enough (Lil: Enough)

It's not hard to see (Lil: to see)

The boy is mine (Lil: The boy is mine)

I'm sorry that you (Lil: Sorry that you)

Seem to be confused (Lil: Seem to be confused)

He belongs to me (Lil: He belongs to me)

The boy is mine

(Repeat)

Lil: You can't destroy this love I've found – shook my head-

Your silly games I won't allow – I shook a finger-

The boy is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel- I sung flourishing my hand-

Bindle: What makes you think that he wants you?

– She glared at me and poked my chest-

When I'm the one that brought him to

The special place it's in my heart –she tapped her heart-

He was my love right from the start

Both: Give it on up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

Lil: The boy is mine oh

Bindle: I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused – she nodded patronizingly at me-

He belongs to me

The boy is mine, no

Both: You need to give it up

About enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused –I smiled sweetly.-

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

(Repeat)

"Give it up bitch." I said before putting the microphone back in the stand and jumping off stage to sit back down with my friends. I sat on the floor but held hands with James and started to pick at the hem of my dress.

"That was… so funny! Oh my Merlin!" Peach no wait… Penny said interrupting the silence. "What a bitch!" She said. I grinned and started laughing with her.

"Oh well it was fun to see her own song backfire." I told them laying my head on James' knee.

"True dat." Penny said laughing.

-oooo-

That was a week ago and Aaron and Molly had finally told James etc who weren't happy but I told him to calm down and so he did. This made me feel powerful. Anyway, I could also tell Alice was happier. She had decided to join our table and eat dinner and breakfast with us, she normally sat opposite Aaron and next to Fred, I thought it was weird because she normally always said no when I invited her. It wasn't a bad thing but something was niggling at the back of my mind, many weird things had been happening recently. Bindle had started to be nicer to me and sometimes actually sat down and talked to some of the boys, but never the girls. And now that. I felt that something was happening, and it wasn't good. Ever since Molly accidentally told James, Aaron was always quiet and secretive and he told James that them lot couldn't tell anyone so far only we knew. Even Alice didn't know.

-oooo-

The next day we had Muggle Studies first. Only I, Peach and James were in that class out of all of them. Peach did it to spite her parents, James' mother said he had to and I just wanted to so I could get top marks in something. Our teacher was droning about muggle music, it was the very first lesson of this year I realised I had made a mistake of choosing muggle studies.

"…Muggles often use portable, which means they can carry it around easily, CD players to listen to music-"The teacher said.

"No we don't." I interrupted her, everyone turned to look at me. Earlier in the year she had moved me to the back because I talked to James and Peach too much now they were just separated by an empty chair and I was separated by the whole class.

"I… us? You're not a muggle Miss Mayfield."

"Mayfair miss and I know but when I go home I don't and even here I don't. Not anymore." I told her, I could see she was getting angry.

"Oh and what do you use then?" She asked.

"IPod." I told her getting it out; it was one with a camera and was purple. "It's portable too but you don't have to carry the CDs all the music is stored in the iPod so all you need is headphones." I said pointing to them.

So, she gave me a detention and ten points off Gryffindor for telling lies and interrupting her. This was totally unfair. But I didn't really care. I held hands with James as we went out class yet people had _still _not found out we were going out even though we never used to hold hands. We were being bumped around by all the people going to lunch.

"Liliana! Lils!" I heard someone shout so I stopped and waited for Alice to catch up.

"Go on and save me a space." I told James. He nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving. When Alice got to me she grabbed my hand and started to pull me.

"Urm... Alice where we going?" I asked her. She shook her head and silenced me. She pulled me into an empty charms classroom. She was grinning madly.

"He told me not to tell anyone but I just can't anymore." I had a horrible feeling where this was going.

"Who?" I asked quietly. She didn't realise.

"Who do you think? Aaron. He kissed me around a week ago and asked me out, and no offence but that's why I was hanging round you so much." She told me brightly, I could slowly feel my heart break for two of my best friends.

"How long ago? When?" I asked her.

"Gryffindor party of course." She told me. _On the same night? _I thought.

"Fuck, oh fuck. Fuckidy fuckidy fuck. He's gonna die. And I'm the one that's gonna kill him." I told her angrily and stormed out the classroom ignoring her calls of what was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to catch him in the corridor if I could, I didn't want another detention. I skidded down all the halls and then there was only one more flight of stairs. I literally bounded down the stairs taking them three at a time, the anger boiling up in me. Once I got to the doors I took three calming breaths before opening the doors with a loud **Thud! **Earning a glare from Minnie. I walked slowly over to the group wearing what was supposed to be a sweet smile but in the mood I was in probably looked like I was in immense pain. When I got to Aaron who was chatting happily with Molly I couldn't contain my anger so stormed up to him and grabbed him by the back of his robe pulling him up. He let out a shocked noise as Molly did.

"Lils? Whats wrong?" She asked me but I didn't answer. I was considerably stronger than a normal fourteen year old so I dragged him out the hall with ease, ignoring everyone's eyes on us. I vaguely saw James, Molly, Fred, Al and the rest of the team get up and follow me, sensing trouble most likely. When we got out the hall I carried on dragging him to what was supposed to be the common room but when he spoke I couldn't help but shout at him on the second floor.

"Where are we going?" He asked me curiously. _Ugh god that was the idiotic voice that smooth talked Alice and Molly into going out with him… but strangely not telling anyone. _

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked him as if I was asking the weather.

"I'm sorry what did I do?" He asked. _Ugh he always _asks_! _

"You know full well what you did!" I shouted. "Unless Alice is lying I was under the impression you had THREE girls on the go… no wait two-"I gasped. "No! It is three isn't it?" I asked him, he was pale but still denied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. I got out my wand and sent him a tripping curse so he fell over. Molly gasped and was about to run forwards before James caught her and whispered in her ear. She nodded and went limp, not fighting James hold. I could feel my anger speeding around my body in perfect synchronisation with my magic.

"Don't you DARE pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! It was Bindle as well wasn't it?" I asked him loudly. I could see a lot of people filing up the stairs to see why I had dragged him out the hall. "Well..." I scoffed. "I have to say I never expected James to have such _shit _choice in friends. I think this is a new achievement for you isn't it? Well, well done I'm pretty sure you have nearly everyone in the school hating you." I told I'm angrily. I saw the gas lamps start to flicker, plunging us into darkness for milliseconds at a time. "No… you couldn't just have one, that's not satisfying enough is it?" I asked him. He just stayed still as to not answer wrong. "Oh… there's no point in staying silent… I'm already as angry as I can get." I told him raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He repeated with dead calmness in his voice but I could still trace fear.

"Oh, guess what? I was wrong! I'm now fucking pissed!" I said as I started to circle his pathetic body on the floor. "You honestly don't know how much I hate you right now." I told him putting my wand away to insure no injuries, but with the power I was feeling I was pretty sure I wouldn't need a wand. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Are you that _fucking arrogant_ to think, 'oh well Liliana is friends with the two girls I've been snogging but they wont tell because they are so good at keeping massive secrets.'" I replied sarcastically. I heard a protest noise from Molly but she sensed it wasn't the right time to interrupt me. I carried on circling him as I saw Bindle and Alice join the group.

"Oh look! There all here now, how brilliant." I told him sarcastically. "You're a fucking arrogant prick a liar and a cheat and I'm surprised you've even kept the secret for more than two days let alone two weeks!" I shouted angrily, the lamps flickered more violently before blowing out; the only light was from the windows now. I heard murmurs from the audience as I let out a shaky breath.

"I can't believe you… just you… your big head, arrogance as high as the Hogwarts ceilings and just how cunning you were. You don't _deserve _to be in Gryffindor; you certainly aren't brave enough to argue with me or even stop me insulting you, you should be in fucking Slytherin, those cunning idiots would be right at home for you. You may be devious enough to date _three _girls at one time but you defiantly aren't clever enough to keep it a secret. You don't even deserve sympathy. We both know what you did and know matter how much you try to deny it…" I finished going over to Molly and Alice and holding their hands bringing them out into the middle.

"Just help him off the floor and you'll see why I'm so angry…if you don't already know that is." I told them quietly walking over to James who had his arms already open for me. I was so tired by this point. "And you to Alexis, whoever thought." I told her, murmuring the last part to myself. I watched them all help him up gently as if going out with him; they all looked at each other suspiciously before all trying to embrace him lovingly. I heard someone on the frontline laugh so I glared at him with such anger he flew back, his arms and legs flailing in front of him before someone caught him. I saw quite a few people look at me in fear. I closed my eyes for a second when I heard a collective gasp. I opened them to find Aaron on this floor about three meters away from the three girls, all who had their arms out like they had just pushed someone. I grinned at Molly's furious face, Alice looked like she was about to cry. _Who would break such a sweet hufflepuff girl's heart?_ I asked myself. I saw Alice run off out of the crowd and so took her space at the front. I breathed heavily.

"You're not even worth crying for!" Molly said strongly.

"Don't you dare even enter the common room tonight or I'll kill you." James shouted at him going to hold mine and Molly's hand. Fred walked up behind him and soon all of her male cousins did and I saw Aaron gulp visibly. They all nodded angrily.

"Get out of here you fucking pig shit." I threatened. He got up off the floor and started to run away.

"Mayfair? Don't ever call me Alexis ever again or I'll kick you up the ass." _Bindle _said. I scoffed.

"As if you're tiny legs could even reach my _arse_."

"Don't ever come near me again!" I heard Bindle shout before swaggering over to her friends who all looked irritatingly pitying. Me and Peach both shooed away Molly's family and held her hand when we were walking away.

"Oh, this is my entire fault!" I told her sadly putting my head in my hands. She chuckled.

"Your fault that he's such a bitch? That he just had to go out with three girls at once? I don't think so Lilli." She told me hugging me.

"Thanks but I still do think it is, and I swear I only just found ou-"

"Lils, of course you did. You can't brew your anger; you don't get angrier the more you think about it, you're angry in the now. Know what I mean?" She asked. I chuckled giving her a weird look that clearly said no. "Oh shush up!" She said and we all laughed. We linked arms fully aware that people were still watching us and I could see Molly was still keeping an impassive face, giving away no emotion apart from the odd sniffle or two so I decided to hurry up down to the kitchens… I hadn't had dinner yet. I grabbed their hands and started to run, they both let out yelps of shock but ran with me, both grinning mostly running away from 'the cousins' that were so obviously following us trying to get to Molly. When we got to the entrance I tickled the pear and the portrait opened. We climbed down the stairs and as soon as we got down to the bottom we were literally swarmed by elves.

"Tipus! How do you do?" I asked her once I saw her big eyes.

"Hello ma'am!" She squealed happily. "Tipus was getting worried about you miss, you hadn't come down to the kitchens for weeks!" She said happily as if she truly was worried and not offended or upset. "Yet Tipus gets to see you everyday tidying up your room when yours asleeps!" She said happily. I nodded smiling at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Tipus! I was just so busy and worried with cheer-"

"Oh Tipus sure does know of miss's respons-biltys!" Tipus interrupted, I smiled thankfully at her.

"Well, its code heart-break now so we'll need all the supplies if possible Miss Tipus!" I said standing up and putting my hand to my head in a salute. She bowed low and returned my salute going over and whispering to the elves who all looked over at us three with pity-ing eyes. Peach looked at me with an expression of 'what the hell?' but I ignored it. We only had to wait five minutes before the elves brought over a platter of food and a box of tissues or two. The food included ice-cream, chocolate and just some general food for me. I heard Molly sniffle some more so I brought her and the platter over to a sofa and sat down with her. Her face contorted painfully before heaving out a great sob and tears started to stream down her face.

"Oh honey, do you want to talk?" I asked quietly, rubbing her arm. She shook her head slowly and put her head in her arms on her knees. I sighed sadly, looking at Peach who also looked sad for our friend. I started to stroke her hair while Peach passed her a tissue. Molly was always quite a crier, getting set off by the tiniest things so I could tell both boxes of tissues were necessary at this point.

"Please Molly you said yourself that he's not worth crying over. He's a liar, cheat and he fooled us all. I know it only just happen but we should move on form the past as the only way is forward and sooner or later we all have to take that path so why not now?" Peach asked her. She didn't respond.

"If you cry over him he will just think he is something worth crying over and will carry on this crap. We just need to get even. I'm sure James will be all for this." I told her, she lifted her head a bit at my words propping her head on her hand. "Just leave it to us and you can look through my iPod and on my laptop for some song suggestions?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly so I took the distraction and rolled with it. "But I'm thinking of asking Gryffindor who they want to sing the next song mostly. It's been mostly me and you two so I think the house should choose between Amy and Dana next. Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked her and Peach they both nodded in agreement and to say yes. I nodded back and sat back down at a loss of words. Peach suddenly stood up.

"You are right Liliana." She said in a robot voice. it was quite scary. "I do like Fred you-"

"Oh, and you only _just _discovered that did you. Look thanks guys for trying to distract me but I think I would feel a whole lot better if you just… just let me wallow and cry… ok?" She asked getting teary near the end. I nodded muttering an apology that she waved off. She started to cry again when we all heard a ringing for a moment before the voice of Neville echoed all around us.

"Liliana Mayfair, come and see me and the woman you so fondly name Minnie in her office right now… oh and you aren't in trouble its just very urgent." The voice finished. I started to slowly hyperventilate.

"That means I am in trouble. Oh god what am I gonna do? I didn't mean to hurt that boy or fight with Garcia!" I told them using his last name.

"Lilli, trust Neville, if he says you're not in trouble your not or he wouldn't of said it would he?" Molly reasoned, halting her crying for me. I smiled unconvincingly and nodded. I waved goodbye to them and I was about to leave before Tipus wished me good luck. I left shortly after on my way to Minnie's office through a secret passage James showed me. I walked slowly wondering that if I was in fact not in trouble what on earth could the want me for. When I got out of the passage I saw a silhouette by the gargoyle. As I got closer I could see it was James and I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"What the password Jamie?" I asked him. He said some sort of sweet but I wasn't listening. I started up the stairs realising James wasn't following me. "Please come?" I asked holding out my hand. He took it smiling at me and followed me silently up the stairs. I knocked on the door and heard and eager 'come in' so we did. Both professors looked at James quizzically but didn't say anything and motioned for us to sit down so we did, still holding hands.

"Professor?" I asked as Minnie was just about to talk. She looked taken aback that I interrupted her but I ignored it. "Is this about... urm… Garcia?" I asked also ignoring James looking at me oddly at using his last name. "And the other boy?" I asked when they didn't say anything. Minnie looked surprised.

"Goodness Liliana, there was another?" She asked. I nodded.

"I don't understand but… he laughed during… it all and so I glared at him… and next thing I know he's flying through the air!" I told them waving my hands forwards. They shared a look before Minnie sat down.

"Yes… and no. it's about all year, all your life and the future to be honest." She told me. I started to breathe a bit quicker, here were the answers I was searching for.

"Miss, please, why did a school abroad want me so much that it took _three_ years to finally decide where I go?" I asked when she paused. She looked flustered.

"Now, Liliana-"

"Tell me!" I said angrily. "Its _rude _to keep secrets that aren't yours to keep." I told her. She didn't tell me off for being rude she just looked at the lights that had started to flicker violently again. Neville also looked flustered, ringing his hands.

"Ok, but you have to promise-"

"I don't have to promise anything, you've already kept… whatever this is for me for nearly four years now!" I told them. They both nodded looking scared.

"Ok, well please calm down, we already have to fix the lights on the fourth floor, you blasted every single one you know." She told me looking into my eyes. I sat down and closed my eyes; I never used to have such a bad temper.

"Here it goes. You Miss Mayfair are as powerful as witches can get… you… you're parents aren't muggles." She told me. I looked up in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"They aren't muggles; they are in fact magical folk. And very powerful also. How do I begin?" She muttered to herself. "Do you want to know why lights go off when your emotions get out of control?" She asked.

"Yes, I also want to know my original question and how on earth I caught up on _three years _of magical education in about six or seven months. I don't understand. It's always been here, all these questions… in the back of my mind but… I don't know…" I told them. Neville nodded and took over from Minnie.

"Well, let's start of… ok well; they all have the same answer really. It took three years to place you in a school because Beauxbatons also wanted you and kept on saying their school was best for you," He told me with a bit of an edge in his voice. "Even though you lived in England, we argued against them and sure enough they said we should because you live in our area of magic so we have the right to accept you into our school. Durmstrang wasn't really fussed about your magical heritage so they didn't take part in the case." He told me and James. I could see James listening intently and impatiently.

"Ok, well, what is my heritage then?" I asked slowly. Neville gulped before he talked.

"One of the most powerful wizards ever, and who you would know most as the founder of your house, Godric Gryffindor."

-oooo-

We all decided that it would be best not to tell anyone about our talk, so all sworn to secrecy me and James left the office and walked slowly down the stairs to dinner. When we got to the doors I looked at James uncertainly.

"We don't have to go in, I've eaten so-"

"Good me too, let's go to the common room and hide away from reality." I said quickly. He laughed lightly before nodding and leaving for the common room. When we got there it was empty so we just sat and cuddled in front of the fire until the others came back.

Mollys POV

When we got back to the common room we were worried. I burst in the common room after saying the password to the Fat Lady and saw Lilli and James sitting by the fire both sleeping soundlessly. It was adorable and I voiced my thought.

"It is isn't it? I'm so jealous of them." Penny told me sadly and I silently agreed, they were so in love or falling but falling deep and it was hard to watch after such recent heartbreak and even during mine and Aaron's relationship. He always seemed distant, I now knew why but it didn't change how I felt and feel. James is like a puppy, always listening to Lils avidly, fully aware of her every move and always helping her when she falls either physically or emotionally.

"Waaah, it's so unfair, I want a boyfriend to love me!" Penny moaned, I saw Fred look at her from the corner of his eyes. It was sweet. I could see Liliana stir in her sleep from Penny's moaning so I shushed her. As we were finding them adorable, Fred, Dom and Al were silently laughing at James so we slapped them lightly on the arms and went over to wake them up.

Liliana POV 

I felt someone saying my name so I opened my eyes to see Molly's bright smile.

"I was resting… apparently on James. I do not remember that. Oh well." I said getting up and slapping James on his head so he woke up with a start and glared at me. His friends laughed.

"Psh, shut up you lot, you've all been caught worse." I told them, defending James who grinned at the truth.

"Do your worse Mayfair!" Dom said playfully. I rounded on him.

"The great fiasco of May last year, you sleeping with your face in the boy's dorms toilets." I said and everyone laughed including him but he blushed.

"Oh no." I heard Al say as he was next.

"Oh no indeed. What about when you were found in the Black Lake naked for a reason you still won't tell us?" I asked him, he blushed brightly while everyone laughed even harder.

"And you Fred, well, where _do _I begin. First of, when you were dancing around in here with a face drawn on your belly with the bellybutton as its nose. Secondly, when you were also in the lake with Al, not as naked but might as well of been. And third, when you were… sick on me," I said grimacing. "So when you passed out I did my second greatest prank and put your bed in the whomping willow and even though I immobilised it… you should've seen your face. Oh priceless!" I told him wiping away a fake tear and ignoring his glare. "So don't go laughing when you've done far worse." I told him. I smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss before walking away and giving James a peck before turning around at the bottom of the stairs. "Bye boys!" I said sweetly. I walked up the stairs hearing James shout 'Ooooh you got OWNED!', I grinned. I changed into my jammies which was a dark blue vest and trackies before going back downstairs to join the others who were joking around with each other about more embarrassing past times.

-oooo-

The next day was Wednesday so DADA was first. Reid was a brilliant teacher when it was practical but the theory lessons were terrible and unfortunately today was theory. I sat down next to my friends but more specifically Molly and Penny. I got out some parchment and did a spell so it was a universal note through our friends in the class.

Lil: Hey guuuuys!

Mol: stop doing this all the time Lils; I'm right next to you!

L: yeah… so?

James: Let's do a pick up line fight Lils!

L: sure, you first.

J:… Have you heard of Platform nine and three quarters? Well, I can think of something else with the exact same measurements.

L: good good…

Pen: better than good! Well done James!

J: why thank you!

L: I could make you moan more than Myrtle if I got my hands on you ;)

J: Speechless… oh I've got one… I'm not wearing an invisibility cloak, but do you think I could still visit your restricted section tonight?

L: No…

J:…

L: Jokes babes… My name may not be Luna, but I sure know how to Lovegood ;)

M: This is dirty…

Fred: And you know it…

Dom: and love it.

J: I'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets.

L: You don't have to say 'Lumos Maxima' to turn me on!

J: Have you been using the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you've made me stiff!

L: Wanna go looking for the room of requirement? ;)

J: Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?

L: Awww sweet. Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?

J: I'd let you play with my wand any dai ;0

L: Fsil. No. Gail. Fal. FAIL!

"BLOODY HELL!" I shouted out in the lesson. Reid turned to me grinning.

"Yes Lils?" She asked.

"Oh nothing _miss _I just couldn't spell Fail is all." I told her smiling.

"And… and why were you writing fail?" She asked.

"Beeecuase…. Voldemort… yes Voldemort failed at living!" I told her happily.

"Yes well that is true but Lils we aren't learning about that today, were learning about Boggarts." She said holding back laughter.

"He still failed at living Reid! Gawd!" I said like I was right all along. Her laugh was like those bells that twinkle and are really pretty so I just grinned and knew I wasn't in trouble. I heard a Gryffindor mutter something about if it was them they would get in trouble.

"That's because no one likes you, yet I have the charm of a thousand women." I whispered tuning round to be faced with Jessie King and Becca Roberts, Bindles cronies. "Where's Bindle?" I asked, they glared at me and ignored me.

"Lils? Turn around!" Reid said from the front of the class motioning turning round with her finger. I huffed but still did. I went back to the parchment

L: so who won?

P: James

F: James

M: you

D: you

J: me

L: You can't vote for yourself. We'll ask Al etc at lunch.

J: interested in making some magic together? My wand is at the ready…

L: we've finished James!

M: I vote James now…

L: Hey! Fine… You know, when I said, "Accio hottie," I didn't expect it to work!

J: Hahahahah

M: I vote Lilli!

J: oh is that how you spell it?

L: Yes! Get it in your head!

J: No.

L: Ugh, impossible. Ooooh lessons over now!

"Bye Reid!"

"Miss!" she corrected.

"I'm not into formalities Reid, just call me Lils." I said winking and walking out, she sighed defeated and went to her desk. I held James hand as we walked with the others.

"Did you survive Avada Kedavra? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous!" Molly shouted as we were walking. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "I thought it was good…"

"Yeah but that means your insinuating-"

"Big word for you." I commented, he ignored me.

"That dad is drop dead gorgeous." He finished.

"Well he is…" I told him truthfully. The family looked at me weirdly while Penny high fived me and agreed.

"Your family so you don't see." Penny told them like it was obvious. Which it was.

"It's true!" I said ignoring James look. "Why else would your mother go out with him, she's beautiful too you know." I told him, still ignoring his look.

"She is very pretty to be honest James." Molly said while Penny agreed once more getting out a curly wurly that Mum sent her.

"Gimmie some!" I said she shook her head no and took big bite 'mmm'ing afterwards. I grabbed it from her and stole a bite grinning triumphantly.

"God Lils I don't know how you don't get fat with that big gob of yours!" She said poking my stomach. I held up a finger.

"Offended! I do not have a big gob!" I argued.

"Do too!"

"Merlin are you two five?" Fred asked.

"I hope not…" James said sending me, Penny and Mol into giggles.

"Got to go now babealabes told Ally I would study with her. See you later Jamie!" I said kissing him. The others made gagging noises. "You're only jealous!" I teased with a grin. "If you would only co-operate with-"

"My MMLD plan everything would be ok… yeah yeah Lils we know!" Everyone said, I frowned at them and stick my tongue out before leaving for the library, my skirt blowing up when I missed a step or two on the stairs.

-oooo-

That was a week ago and I was now of to another study session with Ally. When I reached the library I looked in the herbology section straight away and found her there. I sat down next to her silently making her jump.

"Jeez Lils announce yourself!" She said holding her heart. I only grinned at her and about ten minutes later of wandering around the music section and getting out a book I sat down and got my DADA book out and started to read about Harry Potter again. I saw a picture of Ally's Dad Neville and grinned formulating a plan to annoy her.

"Wow!" I said. She looked up.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"Your dad was quite handsome when he was in school! I see where Frank gets his looks!" I told her, she sighed annoyed and went back to her work. "I mean look!" I said pushing the book in her face.

"Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" She whispered. I giggled happily.

"But its true look!"

"I'm not going to admit that my father was fit in his younger years!" She hissed angrily but I could tell she thought it was funny…. I think. Oh well.

"Thank you Liliana." Neville said from behind me.

"Oh hello sir!" I said happily.

"There's only one girl for me though Liliana." Neville said jokingly, tapping his marriage finger. I slapped my knee.

"Oh dang it, I obviously missed out! Well, sir, it's not good to dwell on the past but you still are quite the charmer!" I told him happily winking and brushing of the embarrassment. I heard a sigh from Alice but it sounded quite amused. Neville just chuckled before ruffling my hair and said a quick goodbye to us before leaving.

"Gosh Lils do you have to flirt with every member of my family?" Ally asked.

"No… I haven't met your mum yet!" I told her cheekily, she slapped me lightly on the arm and I just giggled. I shoved the book in her face again.

"No but look you can see where you and Frank get your looks!" I said happily.

"What about me?" Frank said sitting down next to Ally and giving her a hello hug. I sighed dramatically.

"What is it with all these Longbottoms in the Library?" I asked no one in particular.

"We aren't…. ma's not here!" Ally said happily. Frank looked at us weirdly and I just went back to my book.

"What about me?" He asked, I could tell my cheeks were warming up but I shoved it back down, I, Liliana Adicia Dacia Mayfair, never get embarrassed…. In Hogwarts.

"That you look a lot like your father…" I told him, not looking at him but I could see Ally smirking.

"She called our father fit!" Ally whispered quickly. Frank laughed at my shocked expression.

"I did not! I said he was a charmer and was quite handsome in his younger years _actually_!" I told him, he just carried on laughing so I shoved the book in his face. "Look! Quite handsome!"

"To be honest Liliana, you're not helping yourself…" He told me. "Digging yourself a deeper hole, I think is the phrase." I scoffed at that.

"Yeah well… Ally fancies someone in your year." I told him, she hadn't technically told me not to tell anyone but she still looked scandalised. I laughed at her expression.

"Liliana! I told you not to tell anyone! Especially my brother! Oh god! I'm humiliated!" She said putting her head in her hands. I had my feet up on the table so she pushed them off and I nearly fell of the chair.

"You didn't technically tell me not to tell anyone!" I said in my defence. She scoffed.

"It's a matter of principle!"

"I didn't say who so stop being mortified or he'll guess!" I whispered loudly as we were in the library.

"I am here you know…" Frank said awkwardly, he was still looking Ally trying to guess who.

"Well… well… Liliana fancies you!" Ally told him.

"Psh… he already knows that!" I told her, she gave me a look. "Well not actually but I mean look at that face," I said while pointing at his face he was blushing at my bluntness. "Who doesn't?" I asked her. Frank started to splutter. Looking back this whole thing was quite funny.

"Thanks… I guess?" Frank said as more of a question.

"No problem."

"God are you never embarrassed?" Ally asked annoyed.

"No." I answered immediately. "And if you try to get back at me and try to make me embarrassed I'll tell Frank who it is!" I threatened. She sighed irritatedly and tried to find a loophole.

"Tell me now!" He said eagerly.

"No!" I and Ally said at the same time, me to him and Al to me. I smiled evilly getting up from my chair and closing my book with a thud. "Byyye!" I said smiling sweetly and wiggiling my fingers. I grinned at Ally and she glared back before I swagger- yep that's right I swaggered off but not before hearing Frank laugh and Ally hit him. I was still laughing to myself as I entered the common room and sat on the floor next to Molly's legs.

"Whats so funny babe?" She asked. I giggled.

"Tell you later." I replied which got the boys attention who kept asking what was so funny but I closed my mouth letting a giggle out occasionally.

-oooo-

"Noooo! Oh my goddess poor Ally!" Penny squealed laughing. We were sitting in the corner of the common room, we being me Molly and Penny giggling about it together.

"Oh and the threat, I can't even imagine her face it must've been priceless! Darn I wish I had come!" Molly interjected. "Do you really never get embarrassed?" She asked. I put a finger to my lips.

"I'll tell you but I want an oath from The Niñas Regla not to tell anyone, ok?" they both nodded, it was a bit lame but the boys had named themselves after James' grandpa and namesake the Marauders and as we knew that meant trouble makers as such we had to come up with one they wouldnt know so as i had my laptop we went on google translate like the cool people that we are and translated different words we knew hey didnt know, we crossed French off the list as all Bill and Fleurs children were fluent so went to Spanish as the only spanish person in the school was hated by every gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who was just going along with it really. So we came up with Girls Rule which transated pretty cool and it really irritated the boys which was a bonus. They put their hands up and were about to swear to it when-

"Doing the oath again?" Fred asked mockingly. We looked at him annoyed.

"Did the rest of the 'marauders' send you over?" I shot make making a face when I said marauders. He laughed sarcastically, we took this quite overboard, we came up with it a week ago and now each group had a formation we got in when we saw eachother me at the front like James then Molly and Peach and for 'the marauders' it was Dom then Fred. When we walked past eachother we glared which led to people thinking somethign had actually happened and we hated eachother. Amy and Dana were honorary members and so were often at the ends of our formation just like Al and Scorp or Louis were. We always laughed about the day after but it was fun to pretend.

"No _actually,_ its crazy right but I can move on my own, without orders, unlike some people." Fred said, I stood up.

"Woah Fred below the belt much?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and looking him in the eyes. He shrugged. "State what you want." I demanded.

"Molly." He answered glaring but I could see the amusement beneath the act, like he could see in mine. We shared a little smile before Fred tugged her up.

"Stop man handling me, I can walk on my own!" Molly said angrily walking in front of him over to James. James laughed happily when he saw her face. He said something to her which she then proceeded to groan. She walked back over slouching and when she got back sat down next to me putting her head on my outstretched legs closing her eyes.

"You're very comfy." She commented, I thanked her.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Roxanne-"

"Wants another meet up?" I finished off with a question. She nodded. "When?" I asked groaning.

"Tomorrow."

"What? No!" I shouted, the marauders looked over at us smirking so I glared at James.

"Whats wrong?" She asked looking at me worried. Penny tutted, disappointed.

"Mols you shouldn't forget these things!" She said shaking her head grimly.

"What? What?" Molly asked desperately flinging her hands around.

"Geez chill. It wasn't that important just- go away James." I said as he came over.

"No. It's not just your common room." He said smugly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Are you…" I started seriously. "Are you five?"

"Psh that would make you a paedophile." James said.

"Well yes… but are you because, well I mean don't get me wrong that comeback was _great,_" I said sarcastically. "But a _little _out dated, if I'm honest."

"Don't be honest then." James said smirking. I sighed and rolled my eyes again, standing up.

"Come on then Niñas Reglas." I said putting emphasis on the name. James scowled at me.

"Come on Lils at least tell the language!" He shouted after me as we went upstairs to the dorms. All he heard last was my laughter.

**Bet thats not what you expected ;) anyway i will carry on the other one – BLOODY HELL! – jeez i accidentlly changed my auto correct to spanish and it wont change back so everythign i write is turnign red its so aggrivating! Anyway so sorry if i spelt anything wrong etc. – i will carry on with the other storyline next chap when shes like looking into the fire and reminises about it but yeah, god the red is irritating. Please review or no more chapters! And it will be quidditch game in the next one too but i am going on Holiday til the 4th so dont expect a chap any time soon, but it is good time to REEEEEEEVIEWW! So do, thanks xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

'You need to control you emotions' is what Minnie told me. Well, easier said than done if I'm honest. Now that I knew about the magic surging through my veins it was more obvious than ever and ten times harder to control. They decided I should have more lessons with Neville some nights to control it and advance in my skills as a witch, which wasn't too bad, they said that by fifth year I would be at NEWT level and in seventh year I would be finishing what would count as a_uror training. I was sitting in the common room by myself, I had no idea where the others were so my mind couldn't help but wonder. _

_Flashback _

"_What?" I asked. They didn't say anything though leaving me to my thoughts for a while. I could see that James mouth was hanging open beside me. "Right well if that's all, I think I'm gonna leave." I said standing up in shock, James didn't move. _

"_Well were not done. Sit down Liliana, Look," He started when I sat down. "It's your choice to tell whoever you like but a word of advise for you that sometimes even friends can turn out to be enemies so you need to choose wisely, James is very trust worthy and its good he knows, going through this alone isn't advisable. Of course now you know we will need more lessons, I'm thinking Tuesdays and Thursdays would be best don't you?" He asked. I nodded dazed. _

"_And Liliana… you of course realise that each… shall we say burst of energy was related to your emotions, mostly anger." She told me giving me a stern look. "You need to control your emotions if you're going to succeed in becoming a powerful witch. Not everybody is related to Godric Gryffindor." She joked. _

"_What about Reid- I mean Professor Mayfair?" I asked. "Surely it's the same for her?" I asked. Minnie nodded and looked at me expectantly. "You want me to tell her?" I asked surprised. _

"_Well, we just thought that seeing as she is fully grown woman her relative telling her would be better." Minnie explained. _

"_And your sure she doesn't already know." I asked. _

"_Surely she would tell you if she did know."_

"_Not so surely we haven't seen each other since I was seven apart from her wedding." I mumbled. _

"_Well, that's why, Durmstrang didn't care, they don't find Godric Gryffindor very fight worthy." She said with irritation, looking away. When she was brought back to earth she smiled at me. "Of course Beauxbatons wanted to get their reputation up but, ha, no you lived in England, Godric was English it was all very silly if I'm honest." I was quite freaked out by this Minnie. Competitive Minnie, it was a new prospect. "Just remember what we said," She said seriously. "You will have some enemies if this gets out, or if worst come to worst, you'll turn into the next Harry Potter." She said shuddering. "No offence to your father James." She added to which he grinned at. "Running around trying to save the world… well not trying, succeeding but honestly it was very stressful." She said sighing yet smiling at the past. _

"_Like what miss?" James asked sitting forwards on his chair._

"_Oh surely you would know."_

"_Yeah but I want it from your point of view."_

"_Neville here got into some trouble too, forgetful little boy he was." James grin got even wider at this and so did mine while Neville blushed. _

"_Minerva!" He said shocked. She smiled at him, happier than I had seen her for a while. _

"_Always forgetting his toad, he helped Harry out with the D.A and was very cunning when they were trying to save Sirius Black." Her smile faded. "What a sad day." She said. "Ok you can leave now." She said getting a bit teary. I looked at James oddly as he smiled sadly at Minnie. When we got out I looked over at him. _

"_What was all that about?" I asked him. _

"_Well, he was always getting detentions so they were really close." I gave him a look. "Ew not that close pervert!" we walked in silence for a bit. "Oh man now I can't get the image out of my mind!" he complained which I giggled at him. "Are you going to tell anyone?" He asked, stopping me and looking into my eyes. I shook my head slightly. _

"_No, I mean well, I trust them all but I think this secret is best between two or three if you count Reid." I said smiling at him. _

"_And you trust me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Would you of told him otherwise?" he asked frowning. _

"_Yes." He didn't look like he believed me. "We're closer than ever it would be hard to keep a secret and I would feel guilty, you share everything with me don't you?" I asked smiling at him. He nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips, making me forget the slight hesitation before he nodded. _

That had been fun. But like I said keeping control of my emotions was hard now I knew I had to control them if that makes sense. The others came back one by one after that all saying they were looking for me which I scoffed to since I was in the common room, the most obvious place ever.

"Are we gonna… practise?" Amy asked swallowing her piece of pizza. I nodded, swallowing my own piece.

"Give me five." I said through my new piece running up the stairs to the dorm I changed into a cashmere black jumper that covered my bum and was one shouldered. I was so soft and fluffy I sat there stroking it until Penn came in and asked what I was doing. I grinned and changed into my black leggings, what the other four were also wearing but different coloured jumpers. Amy was wearing pink, Penny was wearing purple, Molly was wearing green and Dana was wearing blue.

"See you later Lils!" James said putting his head back on the sofa; I kissed him lightly, upside down while everyone acted about five and pretended to be grossed out.

"You moan about not having a boy/girlfriends, yet you act like your five when we act like any normal couple." I said walking out of the common room. I was out first and when the others came out Molly was bright red.

"Bloody hell what happened?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Someone wolf-whistled and slapped my ass." Molly said. "And then of course James and the other got all protective and jinxed him, which is why I'll _neveeeeerrr _get a boyfriend! Ugh talk to them Lilli!" She moaned as we went to the great hall, where we now practised.

-oooo-

We practised for an hour seeing as the game was the next day. I did do the vote like I told Molly and Dana won so Amy would be doing the game after as to be fair. We had chosen a good song for her but she was nervous about doing a complete solo. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, we had decided to go traditional and wear our normal cheer uniforms. We got inspiration for our dance from the video.

"Oooook, girlios, it's our time to shiiiine!" I sang at them putting my hands in the air as the commentator, Andrew Jordan called us out.

"And here come the Gryffindor team, their captain Liliana Mayfair her sexy sister Penelope Warfield, our own Romanian princess Dana Arcros, the now third year angel, Amy Candle and Molly Weasley, Gryffindor through and through, come to perform their song. And… Dana takes centre stage, what a surprise ladies and gentlemen; ok the song is starting now." He commented, and it was starting. We all had our hands above our heads, swaying our hips with our backs to the stands.

All:  
>Come here baby and be my baby<br>And be my baby oh oh oh  
>Come here baby put your hands on my body<br>Hands on my body oh oh oh  
>Right there keep it right there<br>I love when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah  
>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh<br>Yeah

Dana: Me like the way that you hold my body  
>Me like the way that you touch my body<br>Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it  
>Me like the way that he put it on me<br>Me like the way that he push up on me  
>Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down<p>

I aint never gonna let no girl take him from me  
>Never gonna let no girl steal him from me<br>Never gonna let a girl get that close now  
>I tell'em hey babe your'e too close now<p>

All:  
>Come here baby and be my baby<br>And be my baby oh oh oh  
>Come here baby put your hands on my body<br>Hands on my body oh oh oh  
>Right there keep it right there<br>I love when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah  
>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh<br>Yeah

Dana: I like the way that you talk dirty  
>Don't wash your mouth out I like it dirty<br>You like to please yeah I like that yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it  
>I like the way that you keep me coming<br>That yeah you so good you had me running  
>Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down<p>

No I ain't never gonna let no girl take him from me  
>Never gonna let no girl steal him from me<br>Never gonna let a girl get that close now  
>I tell'em hey babe you're too close now<p>

All:  
>Come here baby and be my baby<br>And be my baby oh oh oh  
>Come here baby put your hands on my body<br>Hands on my body oh oh oh  
>Right there keep it right there<br>I love it when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah  
>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh<br>Yeah

Dana: Do he know how to work it?  
>Rest: he got that got that<br>Dana: Put it on you work it  
>Rest: he got that got that<br>Dana:Do you real good for your lay it down good for you yeah  
>Rest: He got that got that<br>Dana: All my girls if your man put it down let me hear you say yeah  
>All my ladies if you man put it down let me hear you say yeah<br>Do he work that? How like you like that?  
>When he throw the bone attcha do you bite back?<br>Say yeah all my girls say yeah  
>If he makes you feel good<p>

All: Come here baby and be my baby  
>And be my baby oh oh oh<br>Come here baby put your hands on my body  
>Hands on my body oh oh oh<br>Right there keep it right there  
>I love when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah<br>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh  
>Yeah<p>

Dana: Come here baby come be my baby  
>Come be my baby oh oh oh<br>Amy: Come here baby put your hands on my body  
>Lil: Put your hands on my body like yeah<br>Mol: Right there keep it right there  
>Pen: I love when you love me say yeah oh oh oh<p>

All:  
>Come here baby and be my baby<br>And be my baby oh oh oh  
>Come here baby put your hands on my body<br>Hands on my body oh oh oh  
>Right there keep it right there<br>I love it when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah  
>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh<br>Yeah.

Dana was grinning when we finished.

"That was so exhilarating! Uimitor!" She exclaimed in what I can only assume was Romanian. Unfortunately Ravenclaw won by ten points which James wasn't that upset by shaking Kieran Chang's hand and congratulating him. Gryffindor was still going to have a party at eight like always and it was only two now so we decided to hang out in the common room and for some reason Amy's third year friends decided to join us. Remember that girl last year who I asked where Amy was, well she was one of her friends, Tori Akerson, there were two more as well, Tori's twin, Lizzie Akerson and Izzie Nohan, I hated them all. They were everything that was not me. Giggly, chatty gossipy girls who put themselves first and don't care about their friends. So the whole time Tori was speaking I was frowning while James was quietly laughing at me, rubbing my back in comfort. Tori was in between the two Potter brothers, James next to me and Al next to Dom, who was repeatedly rolling his eyes much to the amusement to all those on the floor except Tori's friends minus Amy who was listening avidly to her like she was a god, all the while tossing her golden locks behind her shoulder and winking. Ugh it was annoying, and that isn't just jealously talking, she did keep flirting with James who ignored her and talked to me instead.

"Oh, I am quite squashed." She said in her high pitched squealy voice that broke my ear drums. I don't think I have ever felt this much hatred in my life. Except Bindle. And Malfoy. "Hehe I should probably sit somewhere else."

"No it's fine I'll sit on James' lap." I said catching where she was going when she looked at Al's lap. She glared at me and James let out a loud bark like laugh that caught every ones attention and he carried on chuckling quietly.

"No, no it's fine Lilli-"

"Only my friends can call me that." I said sending a glare her way. She looked pissed off before smiling sweetly.

"Ok then _Liliana _don't worry I'll just sit on Al's lap!" She said happily, tapping his lap before sitting down. Al cast a look around the room as Tori lay backwards ignoring the glares I was giving her as I saw Amy's hurt expression. Al looked so uncomfortable looking back it was funny.

"Seriously _Tori,_" I said making a face at the name, her name was Victoria for Merlin's sake. She looked up smiling but I could see the hatred at ruining her flirting session with Al who wasn't even responding. "Just leave." I finished. All my friends looked at me shocked before recovering and repressing grins and laughter at Tori's face.

"Urm... I'm sorry why?" She asked smiling again.

"Bloody hell stop smiling!" I said before I could stop myself. I was getting angry, how I hate my heritage.

"Lils calm down." James said standing in front of me; he leant down to whisper in my ear. "Remember what they said." He said. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop messing with our lives Tori go away."

"You're just jealous!" She said shrilly.

"Of what?" I questioned.

"You can only have one Potter, you want both!" I actually started to laugh.

"Oh god, EW no, no offence Al but really?" I asked ruffling Al's hair. He shrugged as if he didn't care. "Are you really going that low? I don't want Al! He's adorable not fit!" I said.

"Hey!" Al said, I gave him a look that said now was not the time.

"It's still true. You want what you can't have."

"Firstly no I don't and secondly if I wanted to go out with Al, which I don't, I just would." I said as if it were obvious. She glared at me.

"Oh yeah, Liliana Mayfair: perfection like God. Psh as if."

"I never said I was perfection like God."

"Boys do though."

"Sure."

"They do. 'Oh did you see that Liliana Mayfair, big boobs, big ass, as curvy figure-"

"I'm starting to feel perved on." I said to everyone amusement… except James who looked angry.

"You have it all Liliana yet you still want more-"

"I don't fucking want Albus!" I shouted drawing the attention of the rest of the common room towards us but I was used to being looked at. "And I don't have it all."

"Yes you do, your beautiful you can sing _and _you can dance."

"That's not all there is to life you naïve bitch." I told her. "And I can also play the violin and piano if you wanted to know." I told her.

"You've pretty much got life covered though."

"You have _no idea _what my life is like." I said angrily. "You only know what everyone else knows, you don't know y past like my friends do, and you will never be my friend." I told her. "If you think that all there is to life is popularity, you have a lot to learn."

"I don't need life lessons from you!"

"They aren't life lessons it's the truth, if you want to be normal and be popular don't try or you'll just look like your trying to hard."

"Yeah well Liliana you must be trying very hard th-"

"Stop!" Amy said interrupting our argument. "Don't go calling Liliana a bitch or a beg or whatever you were going to! The only fucking bitch in this room is you! You want what you can't have not Lilli! You want Al only because he's Harry Potter's son! Your only thirteen don't get ahead of yourself you should want more like that like I do! You know that I fancy him so you go after him… to… to claim him or something showing that you can get whatever the fuck you want and that I'm the loser of the group! I know that the only reason you are still friends with me –because I am nothing like you – is so you could try and be friends with Lilli so you could get higher up the social ladder-"

"I'm not that popular." I disagreed.

"Yes you are. I never said anything before because it wasn't too bad but going after a boy you know I like," She said pointing at Al who was standing with wide eyes. "Is too far, that is not friendship!" She shouted angrily before bursting into tears and running up the stairs to her dorm. We all stood in silence for a while; Amy was never very vocal with her feelings.

"Just leave. And don't follow us boys." I told them before running up with the rest of the team to our dorm to get pjs and sweets before going up to Amy's dorm and dragging her down to ours.

"Do you still want to go to the party A?" Penny asked. She nodded her head. "Ok well we still have about five hours until so we can just hang out here for now ok?" She nodded her head again before grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose.

"Oh god she going to turn everyone against me!" Amy wailed. I laughed slightly.

"I think that's impossible nearly every Gryffindor was in that common room, it will spread that she's the bad guys don't worry A!" I told her reassuringly she smiled at me before putting her head in my lap and telling us all about what Tori and her friends have been doing recently to try and get up the social ladder, most so funny my sides nearly split.

**-**oooo-

When it was on hour until we had to go down we decided to get ready. Amy quickly popped upstairs to get her clothes and up there she decided to get a couple of days worth and just sleep in our dorm until the tension wasn't so high between her and her frie- wait no ex-friends. I decided to go casual as we weren't doing a proper song but everyone decided we were doing karaoke because people liked it so much last time. I wore my black jumper that I wore for practise with a black vest underneath to keep warm with skinny jeans and black uggs. Penny and Mol wore sort of the same as me except Molly wore a skirt. I got a piggy back down stairs from Molly because I was complaining my legs hurt. She walked down the stairs with me on her back grumbling and groaning that I was a big in the ass, Pen smirking at us the whole time, after refusing to give me a piggy back.

"A pain in your _big _ass." I teased. She gasped.

"I do not have a big bum!" She said dropping me and crossing her arms. I caught myself though and grinned.

"In a good way. You have a… hmm what's the word… firm sexy bottom." I told her. "It's better than your bum actually going into your back, like me." I said slapping my bum.

"No it's not that small." Penny said coming over and joining in the conversation. "Anyway I would say Dana has the biggest bum."

"Thank you." Dana said raising an eyebrow at Penny.

"In a good way!" Penny said while Amy giggled.

"No we need someone to test it, not us lot were bias, not James or anyone because there your cousins… lets get someone random!" I said like it was ok.

"I'm not letting a randomer feel my bum!" Molly whispered angrily.

"I don't care." Dana said.

"There it's settled… look fine we'll get a first year, they aren't _allowed _to have dirty thoughts, and it's like the law." I told them stupidly which they all raised an eyebrow too. I sighed frustratedly. "Look, either horny fourth year or innocent first?" I asked them.

"Couldn't it just be a girl?" Dana shouted after me.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked laughing as I went over to a group of first years. "Hi Lily how are you?" I aced her, seeing her red hair in the group of them. "You can come and hang out with us if you want later?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Thanks Lilli."

"Would you mind if I borrow one of your male friends?" I asked her.

"Does James know?" She asked grinning.

"Oh lest keep this between us." I said tapping my nose. "He's not for me anyway, Lily, pick for me?" I asked. She pointed to a small blonde boy who was apparently called Thomas Finnigan. I smiled at him as I dragged him over to them. Molly sighed.

"Not him! He's a family friend!"

"Bloody hell you choose then!" she stalked of before coming back with another one of Lily's friends who looked nervous as we took him out of the common room. "We're not kid napping you stop stressing. It'll be something to tell your friends just say that _I _made you ok? Don't mention anyone else's names and say they made you. No I mean offered for you to." I could tell I wasn't helping. We lead him behind a tapestry.

"Liliana wants you to see whose bum is bigger. Of course I object to this whole thing but she's persistent, so go on Jimmy." He looked at the side ways first then backwards.

"Don't be shy." I said pushing him forwards before leaning back on the wall. He put his hand on their bums and I couldn't help laughing at this whole picture.

"Ok, after some careful… analysis?" The little boy started pushing his glasses up his nose. "I say this girl's bum is bigger." He said pointing at Dana.

"Ha!" Penny shouted at me. I sighed and glared at the boy who looked scared.

"Here Jimmy," Molly said giving him some sickles. "What are you going to tell your friends?" She asked smiling.

"That Liliana made me-"

"It's Miss Mayfair to you."

"Stop being such a sore loser Lilli!" Molly said grinning.

"Urm that she made me see who's bum was bigger out of Molly Weasley and Dana Arcros and then when I said Dana she glared at me while Molly gave me some sickles because Liliana was being a sore loser?"

"Perfect!"

"Hey!" I said as he ran back to the common room.

"Well that was a waste of time." Dana said looking at me. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"I think I dropped some sickles in the tapestry you go on guys!" Molly said smiling so we did.

Molly POV 

"Molly?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Aaron. "Can I talk to you?" He mumbled looking at the floor.

"No." I said turning around and walking off.

"Wait!" He said grabbing my arm.

"Get off me! What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry! But I can't stop thinking about you please give me another chance!"

"Why should I? For all I know you've gone back to Alice and Bindle too, maybe I'm the third chance, who knows? I certainly don't! I'm never going to take you back. Not in a million years!" I shouted angrily. "Don't come near me again! Or my friends." I said turning away. "That includes Alice, Garcia! Not that she's stupid enough to take you anyway. Merlin, the nerve you must have to come and beg."

"I'm not begging yet! Do you want me to beg? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg for you forgiveness? I love you Molly please!"

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated!"

"I didn't realize then."

"Well, now it's too late! And anyway I hate it when people who aren't old enough for love say they love each other unless it's meant to be like Liliana and James. I'm surprised they haven't said it yet. Anyway," I said waving my arms around. "If you really _loved me_." I said mockingly. "You would know that."

"Fine, deny your feelings," He argued bitterly. "But at least let me back in the common room! I have nothing in common with Slytherin!"

"Yes you do! There all slimy bastards… except Scorp…" I replied. Shaking him off my leg where he had gone to beg. "Leave me alone! I hate you! You didn't even apologize when I found out! How is that loving?" I asked mockingly before walking off without an answer. I was holding back tears when Liliana ran up to me grinning happily leaving the portrait open as she ran towards me.

"Mol guess what-"Her voice faltered when she saw me. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked in her motherly tone she put on sub-consciously when someone's upset. I smiled slightly at that before bursting into tears and clinging onto her in a tight hug.

"He… he… he kept s-saying he... He lo-"I hiccupped. "Loved me!" I told her between sobs. I doubt she understood what I said and-

"Who did honey?" She asked sweetly.

"Who do you think?" I asked harshly. I put on a kinder voice; it wasn't her I should be angry at. "He kept saying he made a mistake so I called him a slimy bastard, he kept saying he realized he loved me!" I sobbed as Penny came out and hugged both of us, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll sort it out, it'll all be ok." Penny whispered.

"He said he wanted to go back into the common room and that's why I called him a slimy bastard. I hate him! I hate him!" I repeated.

Liliana POV

When I saw her I was shocked. I was going to tell her I had found a new MMLD couple who I could finally get together, all they needed was a little push… but then of course I saw her crying, and well you know the rest. I was repeatedly rubbing her back while she started to cry a little less.

"That's my back Penny." I said grinning as Pen rubbed my back. She started to laugh and soon Molly joined in too. I started to sing while I wiped Molly's face with a tissue, for effect. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a Billy goat. If that Billy goat-"

"Shut up Lils." Molly said smiling thanks.

"Mum used to sing me that song." I told her smiling. Molly sniffed.

"Do I look acceptable?"

"Better than acceptable!" I complimented kissing her on the cheek. She grinned at me.

"You're too kind Lilli."

"Too truthful more like." I corrected laughing at the look she was giving me. "Sorry. Let's get back to the party."

"What were you going to tell me anyway?" I could hear Penny sigh frustratedly. "Oh no it's not what I-"

"I've found a new couple! For MMLD of course!" I told her as we started to walk slowly back to the common room.

"Of course!" Molly and Penny chorused giving each other looks. "Who are the unfortunate couple?" Molly asked.

"Oh! I need to find you another partner!" I said to Molly. She groaned.

"Please no!" She moaned but it was ignored.

"How about Andrew Jordan?" I said wiggling my eyebrows grinning mischievously. "Ha-ha too late it's already happening, warn him if you wish but it still going to happen!" I told her happily giggling and running the last metre into the common room, jumping down on James' lap, he 'oomph'–ed.

"Who's the new couple?" Molly asked.

"You don't know? It's another one of our cousins." James started while I jumped up and down on James lap, it was so fun!

"Bloody hell is she on drugs?" Penny asked teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Its Scorp and Rose." James said sighing as they both looked surprised at each other, they didn't know.

"Yeah I see what you mean." Molly said, they both turned their gazes on her.

"Oh I have the perfect song for this!" I said running up to the dorm for the music book I got when I was studying with Al. I went back downstairs and sat back down on James lap, everyone in the group was looking at me as I grabbed some snacks and stuffed them in my mouth, speaking through them. "It is in music history you see…" I started swallowing my food. "Around ten years ago there was a Slytherin boy and Gryffindor girl who wanted to make their relationship public but didn't know how so made up a song. I'm gonna have to make some adjustments to it and then it will be perfect give me ten minutes then James will sing with me." James sighed while Fred laughed and called him whipped so I kicked him. Ten minutes later I was done and 'gemino'-ed the pages so we would both have a copy of the words.

"Don't worry about the music that will sort itself out." I told him. "Listen carefully!" I sang to Scorp and Rose as we walked to the front. "This isn't about me it's about my friends; I decided to sing it though and made James." I said into the microphone, the latter rolling his yes while everyone else chuckled.

Lil: (I never thought you'd be in my life)

who would have known that I could like a boy like you  
>Tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?<p>

– Everyone laughed at the subject of the song-

You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet.  
>But now without you by my side I feel incomplete.<p>

Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat  
>From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that<br>Cause you've confundused me, and now I'm feeling well  
>Like this is magical, I'm under your spell.<p>

Both: I never thought you'd be in my life - I pointed to myself-

Two different worlds that we let collide – I split my hands apart-  
>and it will never be the way it was before – I shook my finger-<br>James: Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

-He pointed to himself before me-

Both: Yeah yeah yeah  
>yeah yeah yeah<br>yeah yeah yeah  
>James: Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor<p>

Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve  
>bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see<br>what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark

– we held hands not moving from the microphones-

Who would have you don't need a wand to start a spark

– He flourished his hand like he was casting a spell-

I'll slither up to you; you can be my lion cub

-James took his microphone off the stand and slid across the stage to the right to me-

Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub –he sang pretending to gulp-

I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch

–He span me around a few times while I giggled-

I'll be your Wizard love, you are my only witch 

-I quickly got my mic and sang with him.-

Both: I never thought you'd be in my life

-I pointed at him grinning-

Two different worlds that we let collide  
>and it will never be the way it was before<br>James: Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Yeah yeah yeah  
>yeah yeah yeah<br>yeah yeah yeah  
>James: Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor<p>

Oh girl, this isn't like me.  
>Lil: Two hearts quickly beating.<p>

-I tapped my chest twice-

James: Oooooh, its taking hold.  
>Lil: Now our world is shining read and gold.<p>

-I sang making my fingers do the sparkling star move-

Both: I never thought you'd be in my life  
>Two different worlds that we let collide<br>and it will never be the way it was before  
>James: Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor<p>

Both: I never thought you'd be in my life  
>Two different worlds that we let collide<br>and it will never be the way it was before  
>James: Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor<p>

Both: Yeah yeah yeah  
>yeah yeah yeah<br>yeah yeah yeah  
>James: Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor<br>**(Meekakitty- Wizard Love, best song everrrr)**

"What ridiculous lyrics!" James said before pecking me on the lips.

"I'm not singing anymore!" I said loudly. "I'm tired!" I moaned again before jumping on James back for a piggy back. He turned his head around to raise and eyebrow but I stayed on, tightening my leg hold as he wouldn't hold my legs up. I jumped off when we got to the sofa sitting back on James lap and curling into him, putting my knees up to my chest, laying my head in the crook of his neck. He put his arms around my body, holding me onto his lap but still being the ever-romantic that he is.

"Did you like the song then?" I asked them… they didn't answer only glared. "God why can't someone just go along with the plan?" I asked myself while everyone laughed. i saw a shadow cloud the floor but didn't bother looking back when her shrill voice was spoken.

"Aww how adorable, Lilli and Potty!" Tori said bitterly.

"Aww how creative!" James said back. I laughed at her.

"Amy can I talk to you?" She asked holding out her hand and pouting her lips 'sadly'.

"No." Amy said bluntly.

"Pleeeease?" Tori whined.

"No, go away; you just made fun of James. Why do you wanna talk to me anyway, Lilli hates you." Amy said somewhat bitterly. Tori 'harrumph'-ed and stomped her foot.

"Are you five?" I asked her seriously.

"Please Amy! I'm sorry!"

"No! Go away!" Amy said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Talk to me or I'll tell them your secret!" She threatened.

"Its fine I'll tell them. I fancy Al, which I gather they knew by now."

"Not that one!" She said giving Amy a look. "The one where you used to hate Liliana!"

"Oooooh yeah…. That non-existent one right?" Amy asked putting a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Go away Tori." She said laughing.

"Ugh you think you're so clever, you have no friends in third year you know!"

"Rose, me and Al are her friends." Scorp said defending Amy, who looked at him gratefully.

"Oh yeah and wouldn't everyone want a slimy Slytherin as their friend?" She asked meanly. I could feel my temper rise as I got up.

"Leave us alone if all your doing to do is make fun of us. Leave!" I shouted angrily. She turned around angrily and stormed off. "I need to go." I said quickly, gritting my teeth and running out the common room.

"Arrrgh!" I screamed to the empty corridor and for some crazy reason decided to kick a wall which didn't hurt at all, the wall had a dent in it. I really do hate my heritage. I don't want to be some freaky super strong girl!

"Liliana! Calm do-"

"Yeah, yeah I know James 'calm down Liliana' it doesn't help you know!" I said, not shouting but loudly. He just looked at me as tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over, each drop coming faster than the one before. "I hate this James! I hate it! I hate that I cant get angry like a normal person, I hate that the one person I have to be loyal to is basically ruining my life! I may get to be a powerful witch but have lamps explode all around isn't very fun. I could learn how to save someone's life yet if I get to angry I could end up killing someone! Its messed up James!" I shouted. He came over to me and hugged me tight to his chest and I clung on desperately, felling like a little girl who found the spider on her ceiling. "Completely messed up!" I sobbed into his shirt.

"It's gonna be alright, you just need to calm down and try harder."

"I can't try any harder! It's impossible! You say 'control my emotions', Minnie and Neville says it but I cant!" I told him clutching the air with my hands. "All this power, or whatever; I cant control my emotions, the magic is taking them over. Whenever I have an argument with someone I love I cry. And I mean cry, cry for hours. I can't stop! When you're away from me I feel like… I feel like my hearts been ripped out my chest and there's no way of getting it back again until I see you again. I… I think I love you Jamie!" I said whispering the end.

"I think I love you too Lilli." He told him gently. I shook my head.

"It's not fair on you, I do like you but it's the magic making me-"

"How much do you love me?"

"So much it hurts." I told him truthfully, he smiled.

"Then you must truthfully love me just a little bit." He reasoned hugging me again.

"I suppose." I said uncertainly, putting my arms around his waist and pulling him close. He laughed happily and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah your right. I do love you!" I told him pulling away slightly from the hug to see him completely overjoyed, grinning like a monkey, it was contagious.

"You too Lilli, for a long while now." He told me truthfully, bending down to kiss me sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hurry up already!" I heard Penny mutter as Minnie finished off her speech for dinner. "Ye-oh man!" Penny groaned as Neville stood up.

"I want everyone to listen up, we are hosting a new Christmas ball," everyone ooh-ed happily and even I was exited. "We… are relying on maybe one of the cheer teams to do some entertainment for it, the singing obviously so anyone?" He asked the hall. I looked over at the team.

"Don't you dare Lilia-"Dana started.

"We'll do it!" I shouted raising my hand.

"No we will not!" Dana shouted back. Everybody laughed at the situation.

"I wanna!" Molly said.

"So do I!" Penny agreed.

"Psh, I don't." Amy said. "Maybe one or two songs but not the whole night." She reasoned.

"Ok so you three can do-"

"I wanna too!" Alice shouted from her table.

"Yeah! Go Ally! See! _She's_ a good friend!" I shouted giving her the thumbs up, and sticking my tongue out at Dana who rolled her eyes.

"Oooook, well you four can do it then."

"Yay!" I whispered to myself. "So many ideas it hurts!" I whispered overdramatically. They all just rolled their eyes.

"It will be on Christmas eve, so if you want to go you'll have to stay for Christmas. The prefects and heads have done the time for seven in the evening, all years are welcome but under third years have to leave at nine, unless you have a date-yes date this is a dance- in years four to seven, all others the party ends at one which I think is pretty acceptable. There will be food provided, and music obviously." He said gesturing to the Gryffindor table.

"What's the dress code sir?" A Ravenclaw boy shouted.

"Right, well: Fancy. Women wear ball gowns, dresses and please nothing too… crude please." He said with a stern look. "Men dress robes, suits. Fancy so no jeans as well please. If you have anymore questions see your head girl or boy or me. Liliana I'll see you later." He said before sitting down and the food appeared. I filled my plate, my intentions set on stealing the roast potatoes on James plate anyway.

"Right so we – wow look over there." Everyone did and I stole a potato popping in my mouth not realising it would be boiling hot. "Arrrgh!" While James laughed at me.

"Ha! Karma finally, thank Merlin it's been months!" James said while I spat the mushy potato onto my plate glaring at him.

"Just makes me want to prove you wrong." I told him as I glugged m pumpkin juice.

"Don't be so gross Lilli, I'll get put off."

"Psh, as if you could get put of this sexy piece of meat." I said gesturing to myself in a look-what-you-would-be-missing-out-on way.

"Yeah, wow Lilli you're so modest."

"Someone this beautiful has no need to be modest." I joked grinning widely as I started on my own food.

"Merlin, it's sickening to watch you, you're like an old married couple." Fred said with a look of disgust.

"You're just jealous because you have none to love you like we do." I said smugly. He glared at me while a smiled happily. And all of a sudden Penny screamed… _really _loudly making the whole table quiet.

"What?" Molly asked. Peach made a weird gesture with her hands, gesturing to me and James and then her heart and then-

"Shh! Talk later!" I told her as Molly screamed happily. They were both giddy the whole of dinner smiling all the time. It was contagious. "Got any song ideas?" Molly asked holding back a grin that was evident in her voice, it sounded like she couldn't breathe.

"Yep, and we will discuss it _later _so not everyone in existence knows the topics of _discussion _we might end up discussing…_later_!" I said confusing everybody except the screamers.

"Woah this dinner is painfully slow." Peach remarked loudly bouncing up and down on her seat.

"That's because you watching the teapot boil, be patient." I said back giving her a look.

"Sorry!" She said going silent before squealing and grinning widely.

"Merlin what's wrong with you lot?" Dom asked us. I gasped loudly, prolonging it a little more than necessary.

"What are you saying?" I asked holding a hand to my heart as if I was in pain. He gave me a look as if to say, 'really?'.

"Girls." He muttered before eating.

"We aren't all like that. We don't all know each other so well that if we do a weird movement with our hands the other immediately understands, even if she's not in the conversation." She said smirking.

"Off to bed everybody! Curfew is in an hour!" Neville shouted from the front. There was a great noise of chairs scraping the floor.

"I'll see you later Jamie." I said kissing him lightly.

"Where are you going?" He asked as we got out into the entrance hall.

"No idea!" I shouted to him as Molly and Penny dragged me backwards.

"Curfews in an hour don't be late, I don't want to have to save you again!" He shouted as we ran off, them squealing. We got to a quiet corridor on the second floor and sat on the floor by the painting of Boris the Bored. I laughed loudly at their faces.

"He loves you?" Molly asked at the same time Penny asked "You love him?" I grinned happily.

"Yeah! Oh I'm so happy for myself!" I told them as they hugged me in a three-way hug.

"When did he tell you?"

"Well I said it first-"

"Brave, brave girl." Penny said, _tad overdramatic, but oh well._

"Well it was after a sort of argument but-"

"Oh no! You two had an argument. The world has no hope." Penny said.

"Shut up. Not really, it was mostly just me shouting but it all behind us now so I'm not gonna say what about." I told them. They nodded.

"And…?"

"And then he said it back and told me that he had for a while… loved me that is. It was so sweet and now were closer than ever and we should get back because it's already half nine now." I told them standing up only to be pulled back down.

"Don't worry James will save us, even if he says he doesn't want to. He loooves you." Molly said laughing lightly.

"Oooooh it's the weekend tomorrow!" I said happily thinking of a lie in.

"Brilliant." The painting said from behind us. "Kids running around happily."

"Oh Bo, you need some romance in your life."

"Yes like yours." God he even had a boring voice. "Yes, strangely enough I have ears and can hear."

"Your sarcasm hurts Bo."

"Are you talking to a painting?" Penny asked as if I was mental.

"Please don't call me Bo."

"It makes life more interesting."

"Its five to nine, you should leave." I sighed and got up.

"Your no fun Bo." I said sadly before walking off. The others followed.

"It's nine." Penny said as she heard footsteps don't the hall and a tall looming shadow, it wasn't scary just irritating we were gonna get detention.

"I told you I didn't want to save you again." A voice muttered from behind us.

"Thanks Jamie!"

"Thanks Jamie sweetie!" Penny squealed making fun of me.

"Really."

"Ooh Jamie your so kind and sweet." Molly said, joining in.

"Ok, only Lilli can come with me now." He told them opening the cloak so I could get in.

"Ohh come on!" They both whispered. "I'll kill you!" Penny muttered angrily waving her hands to try and find us. I laughed loudly and the footsteps stopped. "Fuck. Come on! If I get a detention I'll drag you down too Liliana! You know I will."

"That is true…" I said pulling the cloak open and they quickly got under.

-oooo-

We, and when I saw we I mean me and the girls, were giggling when we got back.

"Oh so Jamie _did _save you then." Fred asked sarcastically. I laughed sarcastically back and sat down, James sitting next to me and the other two on separate sofas they kicked Fred and Al out of.

"Don't call me Jamie." James said to Fred.

"Lils gets to!" He said shocked.

"I'm his girlfriend, that title gives you perks."

"Can I be your boyfriend then?" Fred asked.

"No."

"Aww is Jami- James in a bad mood?" Dom asked grinning at James glare.

"Don't be mean. I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll come."

"Haven't you girls talked enough?" Fred asked.

"I'm actually going to sleep. I'm waking up early tomorrow for a jog. Alone, sorry Pen." I told them walking up the stairs the other two right behind me. We all got dressed and got into bed.

"I've decided." I told them.

"What?" Molly asked.

"I'm gonna do my hair like Zooey Deschanel but in a bun… for the ball I mean."

"Hmmm… that sounds good but I'm gonna find my dress first." Penny told me.

"Same." Molly agreed.

"Night guys love you."

"You too Lils." They said back. It was half nine so they stayed up a bit but I went to sleep, counting down the days to the ball and more importantly wondering when James was gonna ask me to the ball.

-oooo-

I woke up at five the next morning, I know, I really do put my body through hell but the lake looks so nice that early in the morning. I ate a chocolate frog before I got changed otherwise I get sick. I changed in to trackies because it was still cold outside but a crop vest and tied my hair up humming to myself as I wet down to the common room to do my stretches. I put my iPod in and ran outside of the portrait saying hello to the angry fat lady. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I screamed and jumped. I took my iPod out to see a laughing Alice. I glared angrily at her.

"God Ally you gave me a heart attack!" I said angrily glaring at her.

"Sorry Lilli but…" She faltered her smile fading. I put a hand on her arm, silently urging her to carry on. "I needed to talk to you. You're the only one who would know how I feel, your both in love and is a friend to the same heartbroken case of the heartless bastard. He came back." She said, starting to cry. "He came back and begged for me to take him back but I said no! Because… I knew you would be disappointed," She coked out, tears falling down her face still. "And I knew I would be disappointed in myself if I gave in. I just needed to talk to you, and I can your about to go for a jog, can I join you?" She asked sadly.

"Sweetie, look at me," I started and she did. "Of course you can come and you can tell me all about it and if you want to stop you can tell me if you've had any ideas for the ball." I told her. She nodded and I could sense she didn't want to talk about it she just wanted to be around someone. "Oooooh that reminds me! Have you got a date?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows as we set off for the grounds.

"No, why? Have you?" She teased.

"Let me think… have I got a date? No I don't think so." I told her. She laughed at me. "Actually, I don't even think he is gonna ask, I think he assumes we will go together." I said laughing. "If he doesn't ask I'm not going with him." I told her truthfully. She laughed again. "Do you want to be part of my MMLD plan?" I asked her. She looked confused.

"Is that the one the rest of our team always moans about, oh and Rose- no wait she doesn't she likes it- oops I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Alice babbled. I grinned.

"She likes it?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, she said she and Scorp wouldn't have a chance of getting together otherwise." She told me sheepishly. We were by the lake at this point, just walking.

"That's fantastic, the first one to admit it! O you've made my day Ally-bear!" I said happily, grinning. "Are you gonna tell her you told me, because that would explain the massive hug I'm gonna give her when I see her!"

"I better then shouldn't I?" She asked smiling.

"Oooooh, Ally-bear, I've thought of a great first song for the ball!" I told her happily. She nodded me to carry on. "You know how I love songs that express emotions," She nodded. "Well, it's a slow song and you're gonna sing it and so am I but just the chorus with you, I'll say that it is a good first song because it's a slow song that you can slow dance to which is the whole point of a ball, and it will express your emotions, do you mind singing the first song? I mean, Penny's got this _very _expressive song for me to sing for the third song about James, it's so true but still embarrassing. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I?" I said that all very quickly but she just laughed at me. "You play drums don't you?"

"Yep, I'm ok, not as good as Dana but I'm sure you've ploughed her to carry it on?"

"You know me. Oh god we sound like gossipy old women. And you had better be good! Also I'm singing quite a few more songs than the rest of you because my instruments aren't needed as much as you lots are. Penny with guitar and same with Molly, but she can also play keyboard for any other sound so were sorted we've just gotta think of songs, it's all set and we're the foursome made in heaven!" I said happily. We walked in silence for a while.

"We can work on it today?" Ally asked.

"Yeah sure not too long though James is moaning that we don't hang out enough," Ally scoffed. "Alone." I said. She nodded.

"Kinda agree with him, you always are together but around your friends who moan every time you kiss which must be a bummer on the moment really." She said laughing slightly. We were up on the seventh floor because we had been jogging for a bit.

"You have no idea." I laughed. "Are you gonna come in then, you can just shower here and borrow some of my clothes. If… if _he's _still out there." I said trying to avoid the subject yet going right through it. She nodded and we went inside after a cheery hello from the Fat Lady and an apology for being so rude earlier. Ally gave me a look.

"She loves me." I explained as we walked up to the dorm. "Wake up Molly for me will you?" I asked her. She nodded and gently prodded her awake.

"Levicorpus!" I whispered watching Penny get lifted in the air shrieking.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jessie shouted angrily. We all ignored her. I put her down and had a shower, getting dressed and picking out an outfit for Ally while she had a shower. Penny and Molly were dressed but Penny was lying in bed trying to sleep so I did the spell again, getting another shriek which we laughed at… except Jessie she just shouted again.

"Put me down!" Penny said angrily glaring at me. We heard a thump from downstairs so we all went downstairs, Ally had just finished, and saw James, Fred and Dom at the bottom of the stairs. I raised an eyebrow.

"We heard a scream and I'm tired so I forgot… y'know…" Dom said gesturing to the stairs they had fallen down backwards. I walked down the stairs and stepped over them.

"Ok, well get up then."

"I'm so tired though!" James whined.

"Did you only just get up?" I asked.

"Yeah." They replied which brought something to my mind. I mouthed to the girls 'look at their faces', the boys couldn't see me. "Do you want to know something about boys in the morning?" I asked.

"Is this a joke to the expense of boys?" Fred asked. "Because if it is then no." He replied.

"No its not. Do you know what Morning Glory is?" I asked them, everyone shook their heads. I giggled a bit, drawing their heads to me. "It's when boys wake up with a hard-on." I told them laughing. The boys looked horrified.

"That's what it's called?" Fred asked.

"Oh Goddess Fred that's gross!" Molly moaned covering her eyes with her hands as we all laughed.

"Did any of you wake up with a morning glory?" Penny asked. Molly screamed.

"No! I don't want to know!" She moaned running down the stairs and plonking onto a sofa, burying her head in a pillow. I just laughed more.

"James does when he dreams about you Lils!" Fred teased. I bit my lip and winked at James who looked embarrassed.

"Shut up Freddo. You'll do anything to embarrass me wont you?" He asked. Fred nodded enthusiastically. I held my hand out for James to stand up which he took. The others stood up and left us alone laughing while Amy comforted Molly. I hugged James tightly, putting my head on his chest, him putting his chin on my head.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"Yep, found it out the other day, Reid told me." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because… I told her I didn't get embarrassed so she told me all these sexual words to try and make me blush but I just kept saying that was great advice and I would try it with you. She got really pissed it was hilarious." I said laughing slightly with him.

"Oh, like what?" He asked.

"Shut up, I'm not really you horny bastard," I said pulling away and dragging him over to the others. "The way your acting it sounds like you're trying to relive your morning glory." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me but didn't reply. I sat down on his lap again. "You're topless!" I realised pointing to his chest. "Do you normally sleep topless in winter?" I asked.

"Probably in case he sees you." Penny teased. "Very impressive James, Quidditch has done you well!" She commented.

"Go away he's mine!" I said sticking my tongue out at her while covering James up with a blanket. James just laughed.

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" Penny said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" James whined.

"Course not sweetie." I said, absent mindedly tapping his cheek in 'comfort' while he glared at me. "Why aren't we going girls? Were supposed to be doing the songs that's why we jinxed Penny!" I said getting up and gesturing the others to do so too. James pulled me back down and pecked me before pushing me back off.

"Oooooh keeping me surprised. Good on you Potter." I said as he winked at me. I skipped out of the common room realising the others had left me. They weren't outside so I went to the Great Hall where we were practising. There was only the four of us today and we spent two hours sorting out the timing mostly so at ten we went back to the common room and I got changed to spend the day with James. I wore dome skinny jeans, my black jumper that had officially upgraded to my favourite piece of clothing; I wore a white pea coat and a white floppy woolly hat with my black dolly shoes. I decided against the white mittens because then I would feel too colour coordinated. Not me. I skipped back downstairs to where James was waiting.

"Your hair is too neat!" I commented, pouting sadly. He sighed and ruffled it up, rolling his eyes when I smiled brightly at him.

"You look adorable Lilli." He said kissing me on the cheek. I blushed slightly but he thankfully didn't point it out. "Lets go shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand for me to take. I threaded my fingers through his and we set off to the grounds for a walk, it was too cold to sit down. We walked in silence for a while, swinging our hands between us. Not letting go of my hand, James put his arm around my shoulder and I was just the right height for it to be comfortable for him. "Am I the only person who can make you blush then?" He asked, making me blush. I nodded.

"Yup, you're my superhero weakness." I said smiling up at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"You know I love you?" he asked.

"Of course, and you know I love you too?"

"Of course." He grinned. We had reached a bench so we sat down and I cuddled up to his side and shivered. "Cold?" He asked.

"A bit." I replied truthfully, biting my lip.

"Maybe this will warm you up?" He said as more of a question, bending down to snog me senseless. I closed my eyes and threaded my fingers in his hair, messing it up even more. Just the way I liked it. When we broke off we leaned our foreheads together.

"Your so cheesy." I commented.

"Hahaha so are you."

"What? How?" I asked. "Give one example!" I dared.

"You give an example."

"'Maybe this will warm you up?'" I said in a terrible impression of his voice.

"Oooooh getting personal are we? I thought it was good, and truthful, did it warm you up?" He asked.

"Yeah but I think that was more to the wandering hands!" I joked. He gasped exaggeratedly.

"They weren't wandering!" he said defending himself.

"Oh yeah only up my leg and back and very near my top lady parts." I said counting them off my fingers.

"Top lady parts?" He muttered.

"Boobs!" I said loudly attracting the attention of a couple of Slytherins who gave us looks. We both started laughing at the same time.

"That would look like we were having an argument with all the arm flailing you were doing." James laughed. "Do you want to go swimming then? To warm up?"

"Oh yeah I'm sure the black lake would warm me up defiantly." I replied sarcastically as we started off back to the castle.

"No need to be sarcastic, I was talking about the room of requirement we could just whip up a heated pool and it would be all good. We can invite the others I don't think Fred would want to miss an opportunity of seeing Pen in a bikini." James said laughing, and I joined in.

"But today was supposed to be our day! I feel guilty!" I sulked sticking my bottom lip out a bit.

"I think it's worth it to see you in a bikini, I'm not so different to Fred." James said grinning. I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes but running ahead anyway to tell the others and getting my new black bikini on before running back downstairs to have some fun in the fake sun we were going to create.

**One more chap and then it will be ball. x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 26 

"Are you going to get off me yet?"

"No." I replied happily.

"Oh Merlin, did Ally tell you?" She asked.

"Yup and I've resisted a whooole day to hug you so you _should _be proud of me." I said, slightly muffled from her vibrant red hair in my face.

"Very proud of you, not so much Alice, she didn't even last a day." Rose muttered, giving up and hugging me back. I let go and walked side-by-side her down to the Great Hall where we were meeting the other girls for Christmas shopping and to buy dresses for the ball.

"Don't blame Ally it just slipped out when I asked if she wanted to be a part of my plan." I told her. She nodded.

"Ok fine but are you really that proud of me, finally admitting... you know what?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah! No one else will admit it, except Molly but y'know what happened there so... I tend not to count that one. So I love you now, and people I love get compliments, which is really just an excuse to tell you that your hair is really beautiful." I told her smiling kindly. She blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

"Really? I don't really like it. I have lived with it for thirteen years and lived around it." She finished laughing. i joined in.

"Well, I haven't and i can tell you that you don't normally see such vibrant reds in the muggle world, and it being curly just tops it! It's so curly!" I exclaimed, holding up a bunch of it to show my point.

"That's from mum, the one on the first frog card you got." She said.

"That must be where you get your beauty from too then." I complimented. She blushed more.

"Too kind Lils, it's gonna bite you in the ass one day." She warned pointlessly.

"I can't see that happening- Ooh there's my twin, i need to speak to her, i'll see you later yeah?" I asked, hugging her quickly and walking forwards to Lily who was walking with Al. "You owe me two compliments too!" I shouted to Rose, catching Al and Lily's attention. Rose just laughed and went to join her friends. "You!" I shouted, pointing to Lily. "Heeey Twin, I need to talk to you." I said when i caught up with them, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Hey Twin." She replied. Al sighed, looked heavenward and muttered something unintelligible. "What was that Al?" Lily asked, grinning.

"You aren't twins, where did that name come from?" He asked. I gasped loudly.

"How could you say such a thing? Yes we are, we both have, b-e-a-utiful hair, stunning eyes, both inherited from our fathers and the same physique, small but curvy." I told him tapping him on the nose and winking.

"I'm going to find my friends." He muttered.

"Oh come on Al don't be a kill joy!" I shouted after him. He waved a hand telling me to go away which I laughed at.

"He's hormonal, ignore him." She said making me laugh. "You wanted to ask me something Lily?" She asked. "Sorry _Lilli." _She corrected sarcastically. I wiggled my eyebrows and we entered the area we were going to meet our friends.

"Who is taking you to the ball?" I asked grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop. She didn't reply. "Come on! Tell me!"

"Ok, but not now." She said, I gave her a questioning look and she answered hastily. "James is coming over."

"Say no more. Tell me later in the common room." I whispered quickly to which she nodded and scurried off. James hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Hey sweetie." I said greeting him and turning around in his arms. He smiled at me and said 'Hi' back. "I'll miss you today." I said laying my forehead against his and closing my eyes. "It's been a while since we've been away from each other hasn't it?" I asked laughing slightly. He nodded.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked suddenly.

"I dunno, why? You didn't ask last year."

"Yeah but now your my _girlfriend _so it's different!" He moaned. I grinned.

"Get me some earrings, get me fake pearl drops, make sure their dangly but not fussy." I told him. "Then i won't have to buy them." I added grinning.

"Why fake?" He asked.

"Because real ones are extremely expensive and they look exactly them same, it's for my outfit to the Ball." I told him.

"Oh yeah about that we are going together aren't we?" He asked. I grinned and untangled myself from him.

"No, whatever gave you that thought?" I asked walking away. "You can't go with someone who hasn't asked you." I hinted. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't think I needed to."

"Only joking James, but next time, ask." I advised kissing him on the nose and walking away over to Penny and Molly.

"Gonna go now you've walked at about one mile per hour, said goodbye to your boyfriend and talked to all his siblings?" Penny asked sarcastically. I smiled happily at her.

"Sure let's go!" I replied linking arms with them and walking down the never-ending path to Hogsmede.

Ten minutes later we were in Madam Nadina's Fancy Dress Shop, looking through dresses with only a few other girls from Hogwarts in there. We had all decided on main colours and were looking in different sections, occasionally bringing out a dress to show each other. I had decided on blue or light blue, Molly had decided on gold or yellow and Penny had decided on white.

"Oooooh!" Penny said lifting a dress out of the rack; it was a long white silk one.

"No." I said bluntly. She pouted but put it back on the rack.

"What about this?" She asked. It was white again, with a low v-neck and went up to her knees, it was alright but not worthy for a ball, which is what i told her.

"This one?" Molly asked, picking up a yellow dress that was a v-neck and had a bow at the front.

"Try it and see." I told her. She came out five minutes later, me and Penny yet to find a dress. Me and Penny both 'Urm' ed and Molly nodded in understanding going to take it off. Penny gasped loudly.

"Oh my. I love it!" She squealed pulling it out to show me. It certainly was nice; it was a short white dress that went half way up her thigh. It had many layers of fabric resulting in it being a slight triangle. The fabric had waves at the bottom, lined with red and dark pink thread. It was a sweetheart neckline with a red band going all around the dress, just under where her boobs would be.

"Me too! Try it on!" I demanded as Molly came out. She squealed when she saw it too and went back to finding a dress. I didn't see any dresses while Penny was trying her dress on.

"Urgh I give up! I'll help you and go back!" I moaned walking over to Molly and seeing one straight away. "This one is nice!" I told her lifting it up and shaking it enthusiastically.

"It's not really my sty-"

"Trust me, I know you'll like it one you've seen it on yourself!" She huffed.

"I suppose there's no harm, and you usually _are _right."

"I'm going to remember you said that for later!" I shouted after her. Penny came out; well I assume she did anyway from Molly's squeals. She came out running over to me and twirling around. It was beautiful. It was similar to Penny's; this one too had a sweetheart neckline and had a deeper shade of gold running around the dress in a band just under her boobs. The top part was glittery gold, the bottom didn't go as far out as Penny's but the material was the same but with less layers and it suited her perfectly, highlighting her big boobs and making her legs looks a thousand miles long.

"It's perfect!" She gushed happily. "I'm getting it; I don't care what you think!" She squealed running off. I didn't even say anything! I went back to my rack in search for another dress, which I wanted to be short like the other two's was. And that was when Molly came out. It was similar to Penny's dress; this one too had a sweetheart neckline and had a deeper shade of gold running around the dress in a band just under her boobs. The top part was glittery gold, the bottom didn't go as far out as Penny's but the material was the same but with less layers and it suited her perfectly, highlighting her big boobs and making

"Ahh your right! I do love it! I love _you_, I'm getting it!" She said quickly running away just like Penny did. And that was when I saw _my _dress - finally. It was the last on one my rack, how cliché and it looked quite similar to the other two's but I hardly cared. It was light blue, obviously, with a sweetheart neckline that was lined with glittery blue. The bottom was the same as the other two, but sort of in-between. I went to try it on and it looked great, making my legs look fab. I showed the other two and they loved it too so we al brought our dresses and we still had half an hour before we had to meet the others so we went to Honeydukes where I brought chocolate for James family who I wasn't so close to such as Lily, Rose, Al and Louis. The cousins I had only talked to briefly didn't get anything and the ones I was close to; James, Molly, Fred and Dom would get something else like Penny and Alice. We decided to go early as they would be there in only five minutes. We got a table and dragged another one up to it and waited. They only took two minutes and sat down.

"Hey James, Dom, Dana, Amy, Fred and Albus!" I greeted nodding my head as I said their name, ruffling Albus' hair; I know he loves it… even if he's glaring at me.

"Stop doing that!" Al moaned angrily.

"Merlin Al are you on your period?" James asked, laughing.

"Don't be mean!" I scolded hitting him around the head.

"Merlin woman stop!" James said. I raised both my eyebrows slowly.

"Woman?" I asked. James had the decency to look sheepish.

"Wuss." Fred commented so I turned to him. "Wow who said _that?_ It was like a ghost!" He said unconvincingly.

I was part of a very big feminists family thus why the tradition started of the Greek Goddesses and why me and my family say Goddess rather than God. It's rather peculiar I know but… what can you do. We stayed there for an our or two before walking up to the castle in threes. When we got back to the castle and the common room I looked for Lily but couldn't find her so just sat down with the others in the common room. James had his arm around me and i was leaning into him. Penny had gotten used to sitting on Fred's lap so that's what she was doing it and they looked adorable.

"What?" Penny asked cautiously.

"You look adorable." I cooed smiling happily. They both sighed at the same time and gave me a look.

"Give it up Lilli." Fred said.

"Na-ah, not until you _prove _you're a horrible match like you say you are." I challenged.

"We argue all the time?" Fred offered.

"You only fight to relive the sexual tension." I told them matter-of-factly.

"True, I can feel the tension coming off you, it makes _me_ horny I don't know how you can stand it." James commented conversationally. I hmm'ed in agreement.

"Ok well... what's the time?" She asked. I looked at my watch.

"Six. Don't change the conversation." I said.

"Fine, give us 'til dinner and we will give you a list of reasons to why we do not belong together." She said grabbing Fred's hand and pulling him to a different corner stealing some first years' parchment.

"Any other pair is free to do the same." I said to the group, no-one moved. "Ha! That means you _know _you belong together." And then everyone stood up and walked away. I pouted sadly.

"Don't worry Lils, they're all in denial." James said, holding back laughter. "I want to help." He muttered. I grinned brightly and stood up pointing a finger at him.

"HA I KNEW YOU WOULD COMMIT SOON!" I cheered happily. I ignored him when he rolled his eyes sitting down and counting down the hour until dinner when the would give their lists.

"Crap." I said an hour later. "Terrible excuses." And these were them

Give Up – Penny and Fred. 

We argue

Give up we don't like each other

We don't _look _right together; I mean come on Ginger and Blonde- as if. 

We are too similar

We're too different

Give up Lilli seriously; we're not looking for a relationship, especially with each other. 

Loooove you. 

Don't wanna be together- Albus and Amy. 

We're too young to be thinking of love. 

You _can't _pair us or we'll be an alliterating couple. 

We're too different. 

We like different things. 

Come on this _is _pretty convincing isn't it?

As if- Dom and Dana. 

We can make our own minds up about our love lives, no offence.

…- Scorp and Rose. 

We are from different houses, the two that hate each other.

My sister hates you all. – Scorp. 

She's too pretty for me – Scorp.

He's too kind for me – Rose.

As if Rose, you're too kind for me. –Scorp.

"Ok, like I said all terrible, except you two." I said pointing at Scorp and Rose. "Yours was more of a reason why you _should _be together. It's so adorable!" I cooed while they both blushed. "Fred, Fred, Fred… no words can describe yours. 'Were too similar' then 'were too different.' That's why you suit each other because you like the same things and hate the right things so you can have a healthy relationship, you're not supposed to get on completely or you would have nothing to argue about! You both are looking for a relationship, you moan about it _all the time _I'm not an idiot, goddess." I finished throwing their letter back at them with a disproving look. They ignored me and looked at each other, wondering, from my little speech. "Dom and Dana, I'm not making your minds up, I'm helping because I know you two are both too shy to take it into your own hands." I said throwing their 'list' back at them. "Alliteraters, first point is acceptable but not good. You both like the same things, don't lie, second point is just… no words, and how… how is _that _a reason? Ok I'm finished and none of you have convinced me, the only point was from the Alliteraters, so lets give them a clap. 'Too young for love' is what it was and now it's time for tea so lets goooo!" The ball was in a weeks time and everything was sorted, me and the girls had decided to wear ballet shoes with our dresses because we were going to be dancing on the stage and heels were not a good idea, our dresses were ballerina like… sort of and it matched each of our dresses. I was yet to see Amy and Dana's dress on them but they both showed me them off and they looked stunning, especially Dana, it was sleek and sexy, like her personality and Amy's was beautiful, a sort of princess dress, also like her personality. Alice's was a peacock style dress that also looked amazing and a lot more carefree than she normally is and I couldn't wait to see it on her. I also found out Lily was going with that first year I pulled out of her friends, Thomas Finnegan, who was apparently delighted to go with her. We were all counting down the days until the ball, all my MMLD pairs were going with each other, and Molly decided to go solo and have some fun, which I congratulated her on. Everything was going according to plan so all we had to do was wait…

-oooo-

"You look beautiful." He whispered, his voice echoing slightly around the Entrance Hall.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Potter." I teased back smiling happily at him as he enveloped me in a hug.

"I think you look a far sight better than I do." He argued.

"If you say so." I said grinning. He laughed, kissing my cheek.

"And of course, Penny and Molly you both look amazing!" He complimented, they both rolled their eyes, Penny taking Fred's arm and Molly holding hands with Ally, them deciding together… as friends though.

"I can hear the stories now," I exclaimed, drawing the group's eyes to me. "Cheated girls find solace in one another in a lesbian experience to remember." I told them grinning, Alice and Molly laughed but didn't let go.

"They can think what they want." Molly told me laughing and opening the doors. And my, my did they have some stories… but that's for later. When we go to the makeshift stage, which we did easily as we were ten minutes early to set everything up, I pouted sadly at James.

"See you then, I'll save you… ten dances, and if I don't comply… well, the punishment is you're to decide." I told him winking and poking him lightly in the chest. He grinned and captured my finger in his hand, brining it up for him to kiss.

"See you later, love." He replied waving and walking off. The stage was only about ten inches off the floor, with a left and a right wing, which had deep purple, velvet curtains, it was a typical stage with a wooden floor and instruments all along the edge including a drum set, two guitars, a violin, a piano and a six-set keyboard and of course one microphone at the front, with three more backstage in the right wing. I gasped at it, it was amazing. I ran up the couple of stairs at the side, leading to the stage and span around a few times in the middle laughing to myself.

"Lils?" I heard Penny ask.

"This has honestly been my dream for… well Goddess knows how long… being on stage, even if it is at school, I'm sure its about how far I'm gonna get to the real stage, performing my own songs…" I tailed of sadly. I suddenly perked up and went to check backstage, leaving Penny behind, watching me run away.

-oooo-

Everyone was pretty much on time, but even if they weren't, we had a schedule. Amy was due to sing five songs, not all at once but through the night. Neville, the week before had changed the curfew for the first and second years allowing them to stay up until eleven, he was mostly taking over Headmaster duties which no one, except me from our meetings knew why. Minnie was growing ill and was taking more and more time off, Neville assured me it wasn't serious and she would be back on her feet in time, but I had my doubts. Everyone who entered gasped at the hall, which was also decorated in elaborate decorations, including twelve giant Christmas trees with those little pixies that gave out light also lots of the wizarding world's mistletoe, holly and other festive plants and leafs. It looked beautiful. The rest of the group waited backstage as I walked out on stage to the front. I moved the microphone stand so it rested near my lips and smiled at the crowd. I tapped the microphone to get the Hall's attention; everyone was silent and looked up at me.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the – these microphones are weird." I said, interrupting myself looking at it weirdly. I sighed and shook my head. "The Christmas Ball!" Everyone whooped and cheered and I waited til it was silent before starting again. "We'll be singing a number of songs throughout the evening until ten then at which point, like it said on the poster, ten until midnight you lot will be singing songs in… not a karaoke because we've already heard the songs but… make up your own word there isn't one. Anyway, you can dedicate your songs, that's always fun, and there are some we haven't heard already but yeah. Ooh also you can ask us to sing songs I forgot about that… ok now that I have talked you through the three minutes until we were due to start… lets start! First a song from Muggle, Christina Perri performed by me and Ally. Two guesses who this is for." I finished sarcastically, picking up the microphone and dragging it off stage. "Oh yeah it's slow so find your dates." I added quickly, moving over to the violin and bringing it forwards, towards the piano where Ally would be playing I gave her a quick smile before she pressed down a chord on the piano and the song started.

A: No I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>and don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most – I put the violin to my chin and started playing-<p>

I learned to live, half-alive  
>and now you want me one more time<p>

and who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>Both: I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

I've learned to live, half-alive  
>Now you want me one more time<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

A: Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<p>

I wish I had missed  
>The first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back you don't get to get me back<p>

– She shook the head violently, tears threatening to fall-

Both: Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

A: You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

She finished, slouching back in her seat and blowing out her breath loudly, smiling at the applause. I went backstage after putting the violin back.

"You two are up." I muttered as I walked past. They both ran on stage energetically as the music to 'Beautiful Liars' started. I questioned their songs choice but decided that if they wanted to sing it, why not. Though I did find it quite funny. "Ally wait up!" I shouted as she started to walk quickly to the back of the wing. She stopped but didn't turn around. "I forgot to tell you something." I told her. She sniffled.

"What?" She asked, her voice sounding choked.

"You should've thought about the lyrics and imagined Harry singing them to Voldemort." I told her grinning. She turned around.

"Harry who?"

"Harry Potter, who else?" I asked. She looked amused.

"Oh so you're on first names with him now are you?" She asked, laughing. I tilted my head up and looked down at her jokingly.

"Why yes I am, me and Hazza are close companions." At that she burst out laughing.

"Hazza?" She managed to choke out. I grinned.

"It just came to me." I told her smiling. "You really do need to get over him, Molly has." I told her. She instantly sobered up and started walking to the steps leading to the floor. I followed her to the drinks table and listened to her as I poured myself some pumpkin juice.

"She's not as over him as you seem to think you know." She told me in a muted whisper. "You don't see her in Ancient Runes… they still sit next to each other you know, the teacher wouldn't let her move. Every lesson he pleads for her to forgive him. It's horrible to watch, I would say I'm a lot better off than she is. I only get upset when it's brought up she's always upset, but I can see why, she did like him a lot and was defiantly nearing loving him." She told me quietly.

"Does she love him?" I asked after I finished my drink. She stayed silent until we got back up on the stage.

"No, I don't think she does but I can imagine soon she will crumble, your not always around and he takes advantage of that, every moment you or James or Fred etc aren't around her pounces on her, he even tried blaming it on her once but that didn't help." She told me to my shock.

"What? How?" I asked. Concern clear on my face.

"He told her that if she wasn't such a lousy kiss he wouldn't've had to cheat, he also said that if she paid more attention to him. You know… there were a lot of lousy reasons but she wasn't –isn't that stupid… well I hope, I can see she can- oh crap," She said hurrying to finis as the song ended. "I can see she's starting to forgive him because he- he-isn't-talking-to-me-or-Bindle." She whispered quickly so I could only just understand her. She smiled as they came backstage.

"What's up guys?" Penny asked, seeing my face. I forced a smile.

"Nothing." I said, walking on stage to perform my half exaggerated half complete truth song. The others followed me, Penny and Molly going to the guitars while Ally went to the drums at the back. I tried to not let my thoughts worry me as the music started; I put on a sly grin and started to sing.

L: Ah, ah ah  
>you're so good to me baby, baby – I pointed to the crowd-<p>

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around

-Bounced on the balls of my feet-  
>I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed<br>I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound

–I blew a kiss to the audience-  
>I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud<p>

Now you're in, and you can't get out – I shook my head-

[Chorus]  
>You make me so hot – I pointed to myself-<br>Make me wanna drop  
>It's so ridiculous-I shook my head-<br>I can barely stop – I pointed to myself-  
>I can hardly breathe<br>You make me wanna scream – I clutched the air-  
>You're so fabulous – I pointed to the crowd-<br>You're so good to me baby, baby

-I put my hands on my hips and swayed the to the music- 

You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in – I pointed to myself-  
>And I can show you all the places you've never been – I shook my finger-<br>And I can make you say everything that you've never said

-I scanned the crowd with my hands- 

And I will let you do anything again and again  
>Now you're in, and you can't get out – is hook my head, grinning-<p>

[Chorus]

Kiss me gently  
>Always I know<br>Hold me, love me –I hugged myself and swayed to the music-  
>Don't ever go<br>Ooh, yeah yeah

[Chorus X2]

I finished with a grin and made my way off stage for Penny to sing a song by Beyonce. I went to find James.

"Guess who?" I sung, covering his eyes and grinning.

"Hey love." He replied turning round and pecking me on the cheek.

"Merlin you two are so gross…" Fred exclaimed. "And cheesy." He commented as an afterthought.

"Nice song." James said smirking, ignoring Fred who rolled his eyes and went off to find "Better company" than us "two lovebirds" as he phrased.

"I know wasn't it?" I asked smugly.

"Who was it about?" He asked, grinning and throwing an arm around my shoulder. I pretended to think.

"Hmmm…. I don't know." I teased grinning.

"Meany, you know you love me." He grinned.

"I do love you, more than you do me."

"Not possible." He commented before pulling me into a deep snog.

The night went on like that mostly; us lot singing songs, me going down to talk to James and the rest of the gang, then going back for another song. I gave James my ten dances and on the tenth dance which was slow, he was cheekily whispering what he would've done to me as a 'punishment' if I hadn't complied with my promise, making me blush furiously and call him a 'dirty bastard' to which he laughed at and carried on. The clock magically chimed as the last song was sung by Al at ten and I went up to the stage to announce the first singers. We had sung a whole load of songs including David Guetta and Sia, Beyonce, Christina Agularia, Girls Aloud, the Saturdays, Taylor Swift and a majority of others. Amy sung a song from Xtina Agularia, Pretty Reckless, Gabriella Climi and Alexis Jordan, getting quite a reaction from her fans. The first song was a love song from a Hufflepuff dedicated to a Ravenclaw girl a year older than him which was a disaster because the girl didn't even know who the boy was, the second was boring, just a song then the third surprised me.

"Next is—James? Oh my god, 'James and the boys'." I said with an amused expression.

"Don't make fun." James said walking up the stage. "And go away." He said, I grinned and nodded, walking of stage, saying hi to 'he boys', Fred, Dom, Al and Scorp. James was grinning the whole time.

"Ok well this is dedicated to my girlfriend, who I love," Many girls 'Aww'ed at that I just rolled my eyes. He staged whispered into the microphone; "The others are for the ones they love, they're just in denial." James laughed and dodged the punches thrown his way. "I specifically chose this song because Lilli hates it," I groaned, knowing what he was talking about and out my head in my hands.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"See," James started looking at me. "She already knows what song!" He said happily. I chuckled weakly into my hands. "I do have to admit though; it is a really bad song." He admitted. "But catchy!" He said happily again. James was in the middle, Fred and Dom on his left and right then Al and Scorp, in a straight line along the front of the stage, no one moved except James who bounced along to the music and anyone who didn't know him would've thought he was drunk.

Fred: You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<p>

James: Everyone else in the room can see it – he scanned the room with his hands-  
>Everyone else but you –he pointed at the crowd, still bouncing-<p>

All: Baby you light up my world like nobody else – James pointed to the ceiling-  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<p>

–he flicked his own hair with his hands making me giggle- 

But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>you don't know<p>

–The others got into the songs and pointed to the crowd making James grin- 

You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately –They clutched the air-  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe – James shook his head-<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

Dom: So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy –he pointed to the crowd-  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<p>

James: Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you –he mimicked the drums with his hands-<p>

All: Baby you light up my world like nobody else

–They did the same actions as James did- 

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana

James: Baby you light up my world like nobody else

–He sung looking at me in the eyes making me grin happily at him and blush- 

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell –he shook his head-<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful –he grinned and tore his attention away from me-<p>

All: Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

**(One Direction – What makes you beautiful) **

He grinned at the crowd and bowed before walking of the stage to me.

"Hmm... I wonder why you insist such crappy music upon my ears all the time." I said walking towards him. I stopped and he walked forwards.

"I think it got the point across." He told me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I leant into his hand and smiled.

"I know I'm beautiful." I joked.

"You don't know how much though." He told me seriously. I blushed and felt tears come to my eyes. He bent down and kissed me lightly.

"And you say you're not cheesy." I said smiling as the light simmered in my eyes. He laughed.

"I never said I wasn't I said you were too." He corrected tapping me on the nose before putting him arms loosely around my waist. I put my hands on his chest and we started swaying tot the music happily, not realising we were the only ones dancing while everyone watched us.

**Want a teaser for their sixth year? Here you go - it is shocking: **

"_**I can't believe you left me after that!" I seethed angrily to James who didn't look bothered. **_

"_**Look Liliana I'm sorry but-"**_

"_**Don't say you're sorry! If you were sorry you would've come over and said you were rather than ignoring me for the rest of the summer!" I whispered angrily, hoping no one was listening in. **_

"_**Look, Liliana, it was a mistake, we're not together anymore and it never should've happened but I am a teenage boy and when you ask if I want to have sex with you I'm hardly gonna say no!" He defended himself. I scoffed. **_

"_**I know were not together anymore, it's not my fault, remember James?" I asked. He instantly glared at me walking towards the door and putting his hand on handle. **_

"_**I know it was my fault we broke up but what happened in the summer was yours, I honestly don't care I lost my virginity to you, I planned to when I was younger not much has changed but at least not I'm not the only virgin in the group." He whispered pulling the door open angrily and storming out. **_

"_**I planned to loose it to the one I love… well at least I love him still." I muttered to myself, letting the tears fall and not stopping them. I felt upset and sad but mostly violated like a big part of me had been taken away…ripped out of my chest. **_

**Am ****/2011/07/19/pretty-pink-prom-dresses/**

**L ****/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image//t/u/turquoise-prom-dresses217. jpg**

**M -****.uk/imgres?q=short+gold+prom+dresses,&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2DSGJ_en&biw=1093&bih=453&tbm=isch&tbnid=ZpDU_f1DbFIifM:&imgrefurl=.com/blog/2010/05/28/2010-short-prom-dresses-check-out-your-style/short-prom-dresses-short-prom-dress-2010-prom-dresses-2/&docid=zBqdAvvdf2jUrM&w=300&h=482&ei=2e1MTp6uO4mq8APCu-3NBw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=265&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=40&ty=86**

**P **

**D ****/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/prom2000_2096_**

**Al **


	15. Reunited Again

**I **_**reeeeeeeeally **_**can't write the next chapter for the ball. You don't know how many times I've tried but I'm not feeling it! So instead I will carry on to after the ball and will have flashbacks to the ball. I'm sorry but it won't come out otherwise! So sorry! Also I was confused about a particular review containing the words '**U r so slow' **was it a flame or just a weird comment that made no sense? **

Chapter 28 

"We're going back for the last few days of the holidays, wanna join us?" Fred asked me and Penny. Penny nodded as I grinned.

"Yay! I love your family!" I exclaimed jumping up. I wiped a fake tear from my eyes. "Look how far we've come!" I said in a watery voice, pulling Fred and Penny into a three way hug while they gave each other a look. "Last year, you fought and fought," I started. I shook their bodies to punctuate each of the next words. "To-keep-those-feelings-hidden!" They groaned and pulled away from my embrace and walked away to the others. I gasped and ran over to Fred, hugging him around the waist and pulling him back towards Penny who didn't bother move and opened her arms warily. I pulled them together and slipped out so they were hugging each other. Then I clapped them.

"Yaaaayy, closer than one meter apart! Though I suppose you would be wouldn't you." I cheered and winked as Penny's owl came through the boys' dorm window. I grabbed the letter that was addressed to me as Penny grabbed the one addressed for her.

_Dearest Liliana, How have you been lately, how's that James Potter doing? Still as __close __as you always were? Have you gotten closer? Only joking deary, I would hope you have more sense than that, I __hope. __Anyway, I hope you've been practising you ballet, I would imagine you would forget, and are right now still reading and running around to find your ballet shoes. Well you won't find them, they were here. At the house, silly girl. I attached them though, so you can go and practise now and lie and tell me you've been practising all along. I don't mind but just don't tell your father. And piano? Violin? How's that cheerleading business going? I bet it's going good, you are amazing honey! No matter how many confidence issues you have. You should've listened earlier is all I'm saying. Anyway I'm getting off subject. I had a reason to write to you. Well, remember what you told me? About your meeting with Lolly and her friends, about what she said. Well, she couldn't be more right honey. _

I stopped running around when I read that, finally the mystery solved! I dropped my shoes on the floor and sat on the nearest bed, clutching the letter tightly when I saw tear stains on the letter.

_Last night, which I imagine was two nights ago for you. Last night, she was emitted into hospital. I found out from the usual gossip mill round the old village. She apparently fell down the stairs but... well I don't think broken back and cracked skull really spells out falling down the stairs. If it's any consolation, which it wasn't to me, there looking into it but I don't think she's going to get taken away from her parents. I feel so horrible; I never told her and now look what going to happen. I talked with her and she missed me and you both. She wants to get away but she's scared. Your father doesn't want me telling you this but I cant not. Her parents are both absolutely terrifying and highly influential. I cant do anything as I'm not her legal guardian an that kills me, if you want you can come back for the last few days of the holiday and we can go and see her but if you have plans with James that's fine. I jut think she would really want to see you again before she goes away, back to the north of London. And away from her proper family. Us. Sweetie I know it's hard, I know what's she's done but now she's the vulnerable one and you need to help her Liliana. Please come soon if you can, ask the Headmistress. She's leaving in three days exactly. _

_Lots of Love, Mum xxx_

I breathed in heavily before running out of the room. I heard shouts from behind me, especially Penny's so I assumed mum told her too. I didn't listen though. I shouted the password 'bubblegum' at the gargoyle that leapt aside for me. I didn't bother knocking, instead running into the office. I pushed the door open hard and bent over breathing heavily to catch my breath.

"Miss… Sir? Where's miss?" I asked him. He looked at me with surprise.

"Liliana? What are you doing here?" Neville said diverting the question.

"Sir I need to go home. Desperately."

"Why is that?" He asked gesturing for me to sit down.

"Sir… my sister, well ex sister, ex best friend is ill and I need to see her before she goes away again. She's been asking for me sir!" I pleaded. He nodded and walked over to the fire place.

"I'll need to take you there. There's some suspicion in the ministry about you." He told me, going back over to his desk to get a little pot filled with powder.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked, worried.

"Just that they _might _of got wind that you are highly powerful, etcetera. Unfortunately of course. But I don't think now is the appropriate time to discuss this. Where is your sister?"

"Urm… the children's hospital in the middle of London." I told him quietly and he held my wrist and guided me into the flames with him. His grip was fierce as he threw in the powder and shouted in the name of the hospital.

-oooo-

"Hi." I whispered to her when she cracked an eye open. Her usually perfect blonde hair was tangled and splayed out on the pillow, her white gown making her skin seem whiter than usual, making her look more ill. I had told Neville to tell the others I would be a few days and not to worry. My mother was lurking by the door wondering whether she should stay or not. She whispered to me she was going to the café as I sat down on the brown chair next to her bed. Dad wasn't here. He was working. I felt like I was seven years old. Small and vulnerable. She opened her other eyes through her black eyelid, bruised and battered.

"I didn't think you would come." She whispered back. I don't know why we were whispering, it seemed like it would disturb the peacefulness that settled in the room otherwise.

"Of course I would. If you were asking for me." I told her truthfully. She coughed slightly, raising her voice to a normal level, the peacefulness still intact.

"You look beautiful. You've really changed." She told me truthfully, giving me a small smile. "Your mum told me you have a boyfriend now. I never would've though!" She teased. I grinned playfully.

"What about you Lolly?" I asked. "Any romances?" I asked. She turned her head away slightly and looked at her feet.

"Not really. My parents…don't really agree with that." She said as more of a question than anything. I frowned but didn't ask what she meant.

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised she told you honestly." I told her. She looked back at me as I took her hand, holding it and letting it rest against the bed.

"Why?" She asked, amused.

"She's not really one to gossip is she?" I asked. She laughed loudly giving me a big grin, it looking fresh and new like she hadn't smiled like that for a while.

"Oh I really have missed you Liliana, I'm sorry about last summer. I'm just envious. Perfect life is what you have. I let it all go for what I thought would be a good life turned out to be crap really."

"Lola…" I trailed off not knowing what to stay.

"I'm not looking for a pity party Liliana. I just wanted to let you know that I'm regretful for everything that's happened to me… everything I've done." She told me, ending up in a whisper as one tear slid down her face, making mine ill up with tears.

"I'm not taking pity on you Lola. It was _me _that you tortured. I was just as clueless as you so why did you blame me?" I asked angrily but cutting her off before she could say anything. "I'm not going to give you any pity but that doesn't mean that I think you deserve what your life has gotten to."

"I know you don't mean that. I know I don't deserve it. Who would? I have no friends. No boyfriend. No family. I gave all that up because I was a bitch. An angry fucking bitch who didn't know any better. But it's been _two years _Liliana. Two years. and I really do want that to change. But your mum can't do anything. I can't do anything. My parents are on the surface civilized powerful people. I might as well be dead the good I'm doing in the world." She muttered finally. I wiped away the tears that were falling down my face in sadness for my sister. I gestured for her to move over and I climbed on the bed next to her, lying down facing her. I held both of her hands in mine.

"You most certainly should not be dead Lolly. My life isn't as perfect as you think it is anyway. Better than yours but not perfect." I teased, pulling a smile out of her. "Honey, this conversation, as lovely as it is," I said sarcastically making her giggle slightly. "Is rather depressing. Want me to show you something?" I asked her. She nodded smiling as I got out my wand.

"A stick?" She asked cluelessly. I laughed slightly at her happily, deciding on what spell to use.

"Avis." I whispered, gesturing for Lola to not make a noise as a flock of tiny, fat blue birds came out of my wand. She gasped in amazement and sat up with quite a bit of difficulty and watched them fly around the room. She laughed happily as one landed on her opened hand and cooed at her. She stroked it with one finger and giggled as it chirped happily before flying off back to its flock. She watched in amazement until I made then disappear with a pop!

"What… what?" She asked, words failing her. I grinned at her.

"I'm a witch, that's where I've been going, to train myself." I told her. She gasped in amazement.

"Oh you're so lucky!" She said enviously. "I guess that explains all that weird stuff you did before hand doesn't it?" She teased with a grin. I nodded. "Magic…" She trailed off. "It's so strange, but I guess that's good. At least something I know has been true. It's unbelievable, tell me all about it please. I can remember there is such thing as magic when I'm sad." She told me, smiling brightly, her eyes pleading. I nodded enthusiastically, and even though I knew I was breaking rules I didn't care, I told her all about Hogwarts, the lesson, the teacher, the pupils, the ghosts, food and all different types of spells occasionally making her gasp or giggle and clap when I showed her some of the spells. I would do anything to bring the smile back to my sister's face.

**Finished, finally. Had MASSIVE writers block, couldn't shove it so I brought a storyline originally meant for 5****th**** year back to fourth so a lot of things will happen to Liliana as a result of this trip… just telling you xx PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Also wanna say there's a brill story I'm reading atm, it's the first on my favourites, Elizabeth Goodbody, it's quite weird but I love it especially the second chapter so far! Just saying! Xx**


	16. Authors Note

**I decided to start a new Liliana story, a sequel, because otherwise it would be too long and also her life completely sorta changes in the remainder of the 4****th**** year. Its gonna start in the 4****th**** year holiday and I hope you liiike it! The new story will be up in a jiffy… ! **

**Thanks to those who did review, I forgot to name them all and I can't be bothered now to be honest so I'll just say the one I remember:**

**Nicolaeve – never failed to review and even if she didn't review she told me on our 300 message message, I think it's around 300 now… I'll have to check. **

**Smartycat- I think it's with a c but... Shh… **

**Kylenna- thanks!**

**Also to: **CrazyIndividuals, Melodiux, belly84, sweetgabby, GingerBiscuit1 and anonymous –ers aswell!

Thanks to everyone! ONTO THE STORY! Sorry for boring you with this guys….. xx


	17. Authors Note 2

**The new story is up if you didn't know! Liliana and the skanks, I've got the recap up and the first two chapters so please reaaaddd! **


End file.
